La novia de mi Padre
by Nena-Uchiha22
Summary: -Sasuke…-Levanté mi mirada y lo observe con cuidado. -De todas las mujeres con las que te pudiste haber metido… ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir a la novia de tu padre? SASUSAKU AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Como estan ? xD

Antes que nada, este es un fic mió. La inspiración… sencillamente, no se. Presiones de exámenes, entregar proyectos… locas ideas cuando quiero distraerme. Siento empezar así, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar no?... Espero que alguien sepa a lo que me refiero xD

Es un fic AU, por lo tanto hay algo de OOC. Así que no se sorprendan.

Espero, que les guste. Se que ni siquiera e podido terminar mis otros fics, pero cuando llega la inspiración llega, ¿No?

Este fic es dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas María Elena, gracias por ser mi amiga, y una fauna. Maten. Sí la quieren conocer http :// www .fanfiction .net/u/ 1465787/ Maten (sin espacios).

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை**

* * *

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை**

* * *

Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Prologo

Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos, 1950, como siempre en Seattle la lluvia atacaba en verano, y ya estaba terminando… Empezaría otoño, junto con un frió infernal, y sería aún peor en invierno.

Me siento sobre la cama, pero aún no abro los ojos. No me apura,

Pero… ¿De que me preocupo?, e vivido aquí por veintitrés años. No debería afectarme el frió, solo que los últimos tres años, han sido los más fríos de mi vida. En parte por que mí hermana, mi única amiga, se había ido desde hace ya tres años, retando a mi padre… la admiro por eso.

-Sayuri-. Murmuró, al momento que recuerdo su rostro, era sencillamente hermosa, tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello ondulado color negro. Se parecía a mama, era el único recuerdo que tenía de mama. Era la viva imagen de mi madre, Mikoto. Eran igual de hermosas… igual de necias, e inteligentes.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, escuchando la lluvia, me levante de mi cama, y baje los escalones de mi habitación hacía el comedor. Mi casa es grande, la familia Uchiha, no se quedaría a vivir en una pocilga.

-Rome, sírveme algo de comer-. Pedí a Rome, él que estaba en su turno en la cocina.

Rome, corrió a servirme algo, con sus manos temblando.

-Sabes que…- El joven volteó a verme, nervioso. No lo voy a morder, no soy mi padre. No voy a despedirlo.- Tranquilo, solo tráeme un café.

Rome asintió y lo preparo enseguida. Mientras, me pare y camine por la casa, se veía tan sola, aunque antes parecía que no me afectaba la soledad… como extrañaba a Sayuri. Mí hermosa y tonta hermana.

Quién se fue de la casa por amor, a veces me llama. A escondidas por supuesto, para que mi padre no se entere. Me dice que esta feliz viviendo en Ohio, con Kiba. Que Kiba consiguió un nuevo empleo, que le está yendo muy bien.

Me alegro por ella.

-Em… señor…

-¿Sí?

-Aquí está su café.- Lo tome y subí a mi habitación. En el camino vi a Jennifer; la mujer que limpia la habitación de mi padre.

-Jennifer, ¿Haz visto a mi padre?-. Le pregunte.

-No, joven. Desde ayer no ha vuelto a la casa.

Traducción: Esta con alguna mujer.

Me sonrió, se despidió cortésmente y se alejó.

Sí, claro. Últimamente mi padre había estado con otra de sus mujeres, de eso estaba seguro. Gasta dinero innecesariamente -no que nos falte, pero no hay necesidad de regalarlo- regresa más tarde de lo que debería, pero había algo diferente en todo esto.

Estaba claro que estaba con una mujer, pero cuando estaba con una, solo duraba no más de un mes. Pero esto ya había tardado más de seis meses, mucho más. Y yo sabía que no había cambiado de amante, por que mi padre cambia totalmente su horario de llegada, junto con muchas cosas más. Eso estaba raro.

Tenía dos teorías.

Numero Uno: Era muy buena en la cama, demasiado. Una mujer que haya logrado satisfacer a mi padre en todos los sentidos, cosa que después de mi madre… él no ah logrado encontrar.

Y...

Numero Dos: Se estaba haciendo la difícil, y a mi padre le encantan los retos.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, deje el café en un buró. Y me dirigí a darme un baño. Me mire en el espejo, mi mirada cansada, tenía ojeras bajo mis ojos negros. Y mi cabello negro estaba totalmente despeinado.

-Como si me preocupara…

Abrí la llave del agua y me metí en la tina, no tenía ganas de que nadie me molestara, los negocios me cansaban, y gracias a la amante de mi padre. Él, me dejaba todo el trabajo a mí.

Después de un rato salí de bañarme, me cambie. Y bajé.

-Joven Sasuke-. Me llamó Lorena, una sirvienta, la más joven de diecisiete años.

-hmp…

-Llamó su novia Ino, está preocupada por que no le ah llamado.

-Luego le hablo.

Ino, se estaba volviendo más molesta cada vez, es una mujer hermosa, pero la más problemática, y fastidiosa que eh conocido.

-A y Joven…- Llamó otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa Lorena?-. Ella tembló al escuchar su nombre, ¿Por qué hacen eso?, con la mayoría de mujeres pasa eso. (Soy humano puedo aprenderme los nombres de las personas) Menos creo que mi hermana, e Ino. Tal vez por eso Ino me gusto.

-Yo… e-. Enarque una ceja, no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo-. Ya llegó su padre y lo espera en el comedor principal, señor.

-Mmm… de a cuerdo.

¡Hasta que el viejo se digna a aparecer!, camine hasta el comedor. Abrí las puertas del salón con tal fuerza que azotaron. Haciendo que mi padre volteara hacía la entrada.

-Vaya, Sasuke.- Dijo solamente. "¿Vaya?", Idiota.

-¿Se puede saber donde estuviste?

-Vaya, ¿no se suponía que yo era el padre?

-Ya basta padre, no haz ido a trabajar en meses. Tuve que vivir la depresión del País, yo solo. El petróleo ya no estaba vendiendo. ¿Y quién saco todo esto?, Yo, solo. Tú no ayudaste en nada, estabas seguro con tus amantes, y sabes que, ¡Estoy arto!

- No me hables así Sasuke. Me enorgullezco de que te las hayas arreglado tu solo, hijo. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?,

-Bueno como sabes e estado ocupado. Pero no con amantes, Sasuke. Quiero confesar algo, me eh enamorado.

Mí sonrisa se engrandeció, y no pude aguantar la carcajada, me reí por unos treinta segundos, mi padre me miraba con semblante serio, pero yo lo ignoraba. Hasta que trate de parar, pero eso era lo más estúpido que había escuchado jamás.

-¿Enamorado?, jaja ¿Y de quién?, ¿Cuál de tus amantes?

-Sasuke, te lo estoy diciendo por que es en serio, conocí a una mujer.- Vaya algo nuevo-. Es hija de Yomel Haruno.- Yomel Haruno; socio minoritario de la empresa, era de un nivel debajo del nuestro, ya me imaginaba que Yomel haría algo para conseguir más dinero de mi padre.

Me senté, no perdiendo contacto visual con él.

-Ella es hermosa Sasuke, es inteligente-. ¿Inteligente?, mi padre nunca había usado ese adjetivo con ninguna mujer, después de Mikoto.- Sabe muchas cosas, es una mujer que estudio en los mejores colegios.

-¿Para que me estas diciendo todo esto?

-Por que te la quiero presentar-. Cínico, ¿Para que hace eso? Entonces se me ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-. Fugaku sonrió, al notar que mostraba interés.

-Tiene veinte años.

-¡Te acuestas con una chica, que podría ser tu hija!,

-No me acuesto con ella Sasuke, te digo que con ella voy en serio. Y que creo que ella si me ah enamorado-. Estupideces de viejos.

¿Qué no se acuesta con ella?, No soy imbecil.

-Tiene la edad de tú hija-. Lo acuse. Él viejo tiene cincuenta y cuatro.

-No tengo ninguna hija-. Negó, dice que odia a mi hermana desde que se fue con Kiba, pero a mi no me importa que haya hecho ella, y me molesta el solo hecho que la niegue.

-Si la tienes, se llama Sayuri Uchiha, la amabas, perdón la sigues amando; pero parece que el hecho de que se haya enamorado de un pobre, te afecto, ¿No es cierto?

Mi padre se puso recto en su misma posición y me miró, aún mas serio, yo sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no estaba de humor. Y él lo sabía.

-Ese no es el tema, Sasuke. Va a venir mañana y empezara a vivir con nosotros.

Sentí que no podía parpadear. Mí boca no podía cerrarse… ¿Vivir con nosotros?, ¿Una mujerzuela?... ¿Que le hizo esa perra a mi padre?, ¡¿Qué le hizo?!... todas las ideas se me vinieron juntas. No, me rehusó, no voy a vivir con su amante en el mismo techo. No me importaba que hiciera mi padre, por mí que se revolcara con cualquiera, pero… ¡Traerla a Vivir aquí!, esta casa es mas mía que de él.

-No. No, NO, ¡NO!-. Me pare y tire el jarrón de rosas que estaba en la gran mesa.

Parece que fue el ultimo gesto, que mi padre me iba a aguantar, pero eso no me importaba… no me importo. ¡Viejo Estúpido!

-¡No es pregunta!-. Me grito, y ahora ambos estábamos de pie. Y entonces volvió a su pose cínica.- Me enamore de ella Sasuke, es una linda mujer-. Me miro-. Se que tu también te enamoraras de ella cuando la veas, _Sakura_ es encantadora.

Así que Sakura… No lo vi más, le di la espalda y camine a mi habitación. No me importaron sus gritos acerca de que me tenía que comportar con ella. No lo escuche, y volvió a mi la escena de cuando tenia trece años. Siempre me regañaba y no podía responderle… por que era mi Padre. Pero desde que niega a mi hermana no puedo simplemente respetarlo como antes.

Y no iba a poder cumplir lo que me pedía, simplemente no me iba a comportar enfrente de su novia.

Haruno Sakura, me iba a conocer, y una parte de mi moría por que fuera mañana y arruinarle el día a mi padre. Y a su _novia_.

* * *

Hola, ¿me dan una oportunidad?

Gracias, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero decirle que pues, e leído mucho para tener idea de cómo se vivía en ese tiempo, pero quería poner algo mas de estilo moderno para que no se aburran, y una mezcla dio esto!. Habra mucha diversion, y sorpresas para Sasuke.

Por favor díganme si lo puedo continuar…

Un review?

_Sasuke-kun no sabe lo que le espera, al ver a la novia de su padre._


	2. Lα Noviα

Muchas gracias, por darle una oportunidad. De verdad, que no los voy a defraudar. Se los prometo!, por favor, diganme que les pareció y que esperan de esta historia. Así sabre mas o menos, lo que quieren y que puedo hacer... :P

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை**

* * *

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை**

* * *

Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp. 1: Lα Noviα

Amaneció, esta vez, estaba de mejor humor. Sonreí, y abrí las ventanas del balcón de mi habitación, el jardín estaba lleno de sirvientes que arreglaban los arbustos, y cortaban el césped.

Mi padre los había mandado a limpiar y arreglar todo para la llegada de su "Novia". Incluso esa palabra no salía de mi boca, Fugaku nunca le había llamado así a ninguna de sus amantes.

Suspire, y tome un baño. Cuando estuve listo baje al comedor.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Mi casa, mi mansión estaba cambiada. Sirvientes corriendo por doquier. La mesa de centro acomodada, flores por todas partes; el aroma de tantas flores, me molestaba. Habían limpiado las cortinas, y el piso estaba blanco, en vez de color hueso… ¿Era ese su color natural?

-Sasuke-. Voltee hacia mi padre, con un gesto no muy amigable, lo que a él poco le importo.-Parece que te vestiste para la ocasión-. Idiota, siempre me vestía así.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya va a venir, mande a Rome que fuera por ella…

-Como si me importara

-Sasuke…-Suspiro-. Quiero que la trates bien. Esa chica, es una buena persona ella es… tan, tan exótica.

¿Exótica?

-No la quiero en mi casa.

-No es solo tú casa, Sasuke. ¿Tengo que recordártelo? -. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Casi olvidaba que vivías aquí, parece más bien que esto es un hotel para ti-. Estaba apunto de decirme algo, pero escucho el carro llegar.

-Te encantara cuando solo hables con ella-. Me dijo, aunque fue más para si mismo.

Todos los sirvientes estaban en posiciones, para recibir a la tal chica, se pusieron en línea, y unos siguieron a Fugaku a recibirla. Yo solo puse mis puños en mis bolsillos y me asome al ventanal.

El carro estaba jalado por caballos. ¿Caballos?, aunque somos de las familias mas ricas y tenemos los mejores carros de motor, mi papa utilizaba caballos para darle la bienvenida… ¿Y se supone que eso es romántico?.

Jale las cortinas, asomándome más, vi a Fugaku, que salio y corrió hacia el carro. Abrió la puerta, y de el salieron unas largas y torneadas piernas.

-Lo sabía…

La chica bajo, llevaba un puesto un vestido corto color rosa pastel, llevaba puesto un gorrito de tela, lo que no me dejaba ver su rostro totalmente, a parte de los sirvientes que estaban a su alrededor saludándola. Pero lo que vi fue suficiente, su cintura era estrecha, sus pechos de buen tamaño, su piel era nívea… era perfecta. Conclusión; fue su cuerpo lo que engatuso a Fugaku.

Abrí el ventanal totalmente, ellos no notaron que los estaba vigilando, subieron las escaleras y ella alzo la mirada, sus ojos verdes me cautivaron, pero ella me llamo más la atención cuando se quito el gorro, aun subiendo las escaleras…Con que a eso se refería con exótica… ¿Cabello rosa?, casi me rió, pero me metí a la casa, antes de que ellos notaran que los había estado vigilando.

Abrieron la puerta, y la voz de Fugaku se escuchó por todo el salón

-Bienvenida, esta es tú casa.- La chica no se veía ni alegre, de que Fugaku la hubiera invitado, ni apenada por todas las molestias que el se tomo para haberla traído. Se veía en un estado neutro, aunque a veces le sonreía.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron todo el salón, y su mirada cayo en mi, yo la mire también. De arriba abajo y así lo hizo ella también… era linda, e incluso el color de su cabello le combinaba, Pero había algo en ella, era demasiado joven para mi padre, e incluso mas joven que yo. No usaba maquillaje, y tenia una mirada inocente, pero seria. Me sonrió y yo fruncí el seño.

-Sakura-. Su mirada volvió a Fugaku. – Él es mi hijo Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto-. Me saludo, pero no respondí...

Me le quede viendo, y ella frunció el seño como no comprendiendo por que no le respondía. El ambiente se puso tenso, y los sirvientes nos miraron a ella y a mí. Fugaku pareció molestarle el silencio, hasta que la chica miró a Fugaku.

-¿Él es sordo?-. Preguntó en un tono preocupada a Fugaku, la cara del viejo casi no contenía la risa. Abrí mi boca, pero no salieron palabras, ¿Quién se cree ella? Los sirvientes rieron también pero callaron cuando les dirigí mi mirada.

-No soy sordo-. Le dije. Iba a decirle idiota, pero Fugaku no dejaba de mirarme para ver si no cometía un error frente s su novia. Lo cual en serio quería hacer, pero no en ese momento.

-Ya veo-. Contestó simplemente. Ella seguía siendo una niña. Actuaba como una queriendo parecer un adulto. Fugaku camino con ella hacía la línea que formaban los sirvientes, con intención de presentarla.

Le murmuro algo al oído y ella sonrió y asintió. Fugaku, dejo una distancia entre ellos y los sirvientes, como debía ser.

-El es Salazar-. Le presentó mi padre, Salazar agacho su cabeza en forma de reverencia, pero la chica se acerco a él, y le dio la mano. Salazar estaba sorprendido que no sabía que hacer, no se suponía que ella hiciera eso, y yo alce una ceja. No se supone que tenga contacto con la servidumbre. Fugaku estaba sorprendido también, pero solo sonrió. Salazar le tomo la mano, y ella rió.

Y así lo hizo con cada sirviente que seguía, a veces decía comentarios con las mujeres como… "Creo que el ambiente aquí es un poco frío", y ellas le contestaban algo como "Haremos lo que podamos por arreglarlo", y ella les diría "No se preocupen luego haremos algo con eso", Ella no iba a hacer nada en mi casa, ya bastaba con que viviera en mi casa y hablara con los sirvientes, no necesitaba que viniera y me dijera como remodelar mi casa.

Terminaron con la servidumbre, y Fugaku camino hacía mi, junto con ella.

-Te dejo aquí linda, tengo que ver algo de la comida-. Estúpido, lo hacía por que según él… "Sí la conocía mejor, la iba a aceptar"

-Claro-. Contestó, neutral otra vez. No dejaba de mirarme.- ¿Y como estas Sasuke?

Pésima forma de empezar una conversación…

-Estaba mejor antes de que llegaras-. Su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que tuviste un mal día-. Todos los sirvientes se habían ido. Y solo estábamos ella y yo.

-Nunca tan malo, como el de hoy.- Suspire y ella seguía mirándome, con su estado neutro, no estaba enojada, ni dolida. La tome del brazo y la acerque para que quedara claro, como me molestaba que ella estuviera aquí.-¿Porqué de tantos hombres, que seguro debes de tener, decidiste acostarte con mi padre?, ¿Por qué revolcarte con mi padre?

-Sasuke, no creo que lo entiendas… pareces un-. Medito sus palabras, y se soltó de mi agarre-. Niño que esta celoso de que su padre no le preste la debida atención.

-No utilices tus métodos de psicología en mí.

-No estudie psicología, estudie bioquímica.- Me respondió, ¿Bioquímica?, Es muy difícil que las mujeres estudien eso en esta época.

-¿Cuánto quieres niña?

Hice cambiar su rostro a uno de sorpresa. Y sonreí, estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quisiera.

-¿Qué?

-Que cuanto quieres.

-¿De que?

-¿Cuánto quieres para largarte de la vida de mi padre?, estoy seguro que una mujer como tú, no lo quiere por su cara.

Su rostro, seguía neutro… no me había respondido, podía darle lo que fuera con la condición de que se fuera, dinero, joyas… así de sencillo. Miraba sus ojos verdes, y ella frunció el seño.

Levanto su mano, parecía que estaba considerando la oferta, y sonreí, y paso lo que menos me esperaba, su mano choco mi mejilla, y volteo mi rostro literalmente, me había _golpeado_, me había abofeteado. En mi vida, una mujer me había golpeado, ni mi madre, ni nadie…. De a cuerdo, mi hermana, pero ella no cuenta como mujer para mi,

No sentí nada venir, ni siquiera vi su mano levantarse, solo sentí como golpeaba mi mejilla, toque mi mejilla con mi mano derecha. Golpeaba como hombre. Y la mire… su estado seguía neutro, parecía que no iba a considerar mi oferta. Incluso le molesto, lo que había dicho… ¿Pero que clase de mujer era esa?

-Sí supieras en verdad como es tu padre… no es su dinero lo que busco, es su forma de ser lo que me agrada de él, y me sorprende de que tú seas su hijo, un estúpido arrogante, que cree que todos son como él cree que son. Yo no soy así Sasuke. Y te voy a pedir que ahora en adelante me llames Sakura, no niña. No vine aquí por su dinero… él es un buen hombre, no como tú.

No pude cerrar mi boca, me le quede viendo, no había esperado eso, se suponía que ella no se fuera a quedar aquí más de dos horas después de nuestra conversación.

-

Pero así pasó, hubo una cena familiar de bienvenida, donde Sakura vistió un vestido negro un poco arriba de las rodillas, y amarrado al cuello. Su cabello amarrado en chongo, pero se dejo su flequillo intacto. Desde que había bajado de las escaleras no le pude quitar la vista de encima.

Había pasado el día pensando en que era lo que Sakura quería… ¿Qué querría ella con mi padre?, mi padre no es apuesto, y Sakura no era pobre tampoco, para necesitar de su dinero. Y absolutamente borre la idea de que ella estuviera enamorada de él, de alguna manera me daba asco la simple idea.

Se suponía que llamaría a Ino, y la invitara a la cena, pero no lo hice, ella era un fastidio.

Mí padre se comportaba diferente cuando estaba Sakura, Fugaku tenía demasiado cuidado, lo noté desde un principio. Pensé que la estaría besando todo el tiempo, o abrazándola, pero no estaba haciendo eso. Tal vez era verdad y si le gustaba en serio esa chica... No, no lo creo.

Esa noche no pude dormir, lo sé, es estúpido. Me sentía estúpido.

Me senté sobre mi cama, y abrí el balcón, tal vez era eso… hacía calor... ¿Calor, en Seattle? No podía ni siquiera pensar, ¿Por qué alguien como Sakura, querría a mi padre?, ella era hermosa… sí era bellísima, era joven, tenía clase… ¿Por qué viviría con un viejo? Y pensé en sus palabras… una y otra vez…

_N__o es su dinero lo que busco, es su forma de ser lo que me agrada de él…_

¡Por favor, mi padre ni siquiera era divertido!, decidí que era demasiado que esa niña me quitara el sueño. Y me paré a caminar, estaba oscuro y no quería despertar a nadie.

Tal vez, un café.

Camine hacía la cocina. Allí siempre tenían café preparado y caliente, siempre, Nora; la cocinera, siempre lo tenia preparado especialmente para mí, y mis noches de insomnio. No pasaban desde hace cuatros años, pero ella igual seguía haciendo el café.

Mi sorpresa fue, que al entrar a la cocina, me encontré con, Sakura. Sí, Sakura. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco, y cortó. Un poco escotado, estaba tomando una taza de café, no noto que había entrado. Miraba la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

-¿Te molesta que te acompañe?-. Le pregunte. Ella brinco cuando me escuchó, y frunció el seño cuando me vio, seguía molesta por lo que le había dicho en la mañana. Y se volteó. Tome la cafetera y me serví un poco.- Sakura.

Ella no brinco, como las otras mujeres cuando dije su nombre. Ni tampoco sonrió como Ino. Su respuesta fue más un "mmm?"

-Mira siento haberte dicho, lo que te dije en la mañana-. Esperen un segundo, ¿Me estaba disculpando?, no quería que las palabras sonaran como una disculpa, pero tampoco quería insultarla de nuevo. Quería saber exactamente que la traía aquí.

-¿Es una disculpa?-. Eso parece… tenía que hacerlo sonar tanto como una disculpa, ¿Por que no mejor aceptaba mis disculpas y no me humillaba?.

-Sí-. Dije, tomando el café y sentándome a su lado.- En realidad no se quién eres, ni que quieres… - Me volteó a ver con esto último-. No me refiero a dinero, me refiero a en realidad por que estás aquí.- Ella levanto una ceja, como tratando de entender mi punto-. Creo que empecé mal contigo-. No quería decirlo… incluso era humillante, y aún más humillante cuando me sonrió.

Y se levanto por más café, no se por que me levante junto con ella y mis pasos la siguieron hasta donde estaba el café. Vi como sus blancas manos, se quitaban el cabello de la cara, para poder tomar la cafetera. Entonces la examine con la mirada, Fugaku no tenía mal gusto… Y parecía que la niña era todo un reto. Entonces me pregunte… ¿Será en serio Sakura tan diferente de todas las mujeres?

Quería comprobarlo, camine hacía ella justo cuando estaba por levantar la cafetera, Y pase mis brazos por su cintura abrazándola por la espalda. Posando mi mentón en su hombro derecho. Ella se puso dura por el tacto, y estaba seguro de que me iba a quitar. Por eso moví mis brazos para agarrar la taza de enfrente en la mesa, como disimulando. Aunque en ningún momento separe mi cuerpo del de ella.

Levanto la cafetera y justo cuando se iba a servir.

-Cuidado… no te vayas a quemar-. Le susurre a su oído sensualmente, ella se sorprendió y con un movimiento torpe tiro el café, quemándose solo los dedos. Tal vez, no era tan diferente. Me reí un poco, y ella me volteó a ver.

-Idiota-. O tal vez sí…

Empezó a limpiar y yo estúpidamente le ayude a limpiar. Sakura corrió a mojarse sus dedos.

-Aw-. Se quejó.

-Eres una tonta.- Le dije al momento que sacaba una toalla y ponía más agua fría-. Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado.

-Argh-. Se quejó, estaba seguro que me iba a insultar, pero solo suspiró. Creo que quería empezar también, desde cero.

Cuando se termino de mojar, tome su mano, y la seque. Después le puse una pomada en sus dedos. Y los cubrí con un pedazo de trapo. Ella no quiataba la mirada de mí, sus ojor verdes seguían cada movimiento que yo hacía con su mano.

-Eres bueno en esto-. Admitió y yo reí.

-Supongo…

-¿Qué hora es?-. Me preguntó al momento que yo le amarraba el trapo, alrededor de sus dedos.

-La una.- Ella suspiro.

-Es tarde.- Entonces la mire a los ojos. Examine su mano y la bese. Pero ella no dijo nada, si no que me miró curiosa.

-Tienes razón, él debe de estár esperandote-. Le dije al momento que pensaba que bien la pasaría mi padre esta noche.

Y ella rió.

-No duermo con él-. Me aclaró, la mire, y parecía no estar mintiendo. No me debería de afectar si lo hiciera o no. Pero sonreí. Pareció que ella lo malinterpretó, ya que me arrebato su mano-. Creo que tienes razón, es tarde.

Me paré y ella lo hizo, subimos las escaleras, y ella se separó a su cuarto, pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer, la jalé y le bese la frente.

-Buenas noches-. No se por que había echo aquello, puros impulsos, tal vez si me había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho. Ella no me respondió, solo sonrió. Y se alejo por el pasillo.

Me regrese, a otra vez no poder dormir,

Conclusión, a Fugaku no le había gustado Sakura por que fuera buena en la cama. Según parece, no habían tenido relaciones, aún.

El aún no me gustaba. Mejor lo dejo, en: Todavía no habían tenido relaciones.

Y puede ser que sea mi segunda teoría, una parte de mi teoría. Puede que no se haya echo en realidad del rogar, pero fue su carácter, lo que le atrajo a Fugaku.

Pero aún tenía una duda…

Ella dijo…

_No es su dinero lo que busco, es su forma de ser lo que me agrada de él…_

_Agrada,_

Dijo que le _agradara_ no que le _atrajera… _

* * *

Ok, aquí termino. Espero les gustara. Y de verdad estoy feliz, por la aceptación que "La Novia de mi Padre" recibió.

xD

¿Por qué le importa tanto a Sasuke si a Sakura le atrae su padre? xD

Gracias…

**Lado. Oscuro****:** En serio gracias, por tu review y tus ánimos, el primer review que recibió esta historia. Y pues Sasuke, se medio arrepintió, jaja.

**Kikey**: jaja, no me imaginaba a Itachi como hermana. No se, jaja. Sí perdón había puesto que estaba completo. Gomen. xD No es one-shot, xD

**PolinSeneka****:** Que bueno que te gusto, jaja pues ahora sabes cual es el papel de Sakura aquí. Bueno el siguiente capi, si lo sigues leyendo te va a gustar más que el prologo.

**edison**:me alegra que te pareció interesante.!! xP jaja si arriba el SaSuSaKu

**Sakuracr:**Sí, me apure para ponerla es que estoy cuando cierran calificaciones, espero que me entiendas.. :D bye! Grax

**Setsuna17:**Gracias, te recuerdo…! Obvio que sí, tu haz leído otros de mis fics, me alegro que le hayas dado el visto bueno a este.. xD bye!

**Stellar Hime:** Jaja, ya vio a la novia..! qe te parecio?

**Myra uchiha:** Sí jaja, se consiguió una mas linda que la qe el pudo. Espero te guste.

**kellyndrin:**Que crees… que tal vez eso pase xD

**priscila:** si jaja Fugaku es un pedofilo, si jaja si es un Uchiha, si a de estar bien conservado… pero no tanto como Sasuke sssexxY! Haha

**Prixychan:** si, lo subi espero qe le des un 10..! xP

**Hikaru x Takeru**: haha, por eso va… sasuke es un mal hijo!! Pero sigue siendo sexy

**Aria Aria:**No, Sakura tiene 20 y Sasuke 23. Ella es menor que Sasuke por tres años. Y por 34 años con Fugaku.

**nekiita:**No exactamente amor a primera vista, pero algo habra! :3 Gracias por ponerme en favoritos!! Wi!!

**ro:**claro, no podía imaginarme a Sakurita y Fugaku… en una cama… iuk!! :S haha

**Gotiitaaxz:** Yo también quiero que lo leas, y me digas qe te parecio! Gracias por leer!!

**sasuke9529:** El momento del chantaje a llegado..! Acabo de subir te toca subir el d Sasuke un niñero!;P

**O.O Naesuke chan O.O:** si jaja, bueno no fue reencuentro por qe no se conocían, pero qe te parecio?

**saku-ann:**Fugaku si es un pedofilo, jaja , qe te parecio?, te gusto?... de verdad espero qe si…!

**Mariana:** ay, de verdad que halago que me hayas puesto un review a mí, eso significa que lo hago bien no?, de verdad espero que no sea el ultimo que me pongas, onegai..!

**Pachixchan:** Pues… empezó con un tipo de odio de parte de Sasuke, pero luego le atrajo. Algo así. Jaja

**kadLiiTha:** Es también divertido, ponerse en los zapatos de sasuke no? Jaja

**Anira:** Que linda amiga! Claro la conti la traje, y te obligare a leerla!

**sabrina:** Lo continue..! ¿Te gustó? O-o? (di qe si) jaja

**ale1593:**Que bueno que te gusto, de verdad. Tenía miedo de que a nadie le gustara la historia. :S

**mayura:**Pues no se, alguien tiene qe salir lastimado… de alguna forma… :S

**kioko: **te gusto?, espero de verdad que sí… dime que no te parecio, por fa.

**Asuka Uchiha****: **Sí, claro que sí. No lo dejaría así… creo…

**Maten:** Sí ahorashi! Obveo que sí! Te la debia y por tu cumple tambien eh!! Y te debo tus diapositivas haha, todavía no estan terminadas… jojo. F.A.U.N.A.S

**Peace Ctrl****:** Claro, que te parecio? Creo… la hize en la escuela y la casa… así que tu me entenderas… :S tu haz leido otros de mis fics no? Creo qe si! Que bueno que cuente con tu apoyo!, gracias. Jaja , ya entendi lo de completo.

**Lyra-Cullen:**jaja, gracias por decirme qe estaba completo, de verdad no me había fijado. Y tu apoyo, de verdad.! x3

**kiirshy****:** No como crees…! sakura no se acuersta con él, yo tampoco me imaginaba a la Linda Sakurita acostandose con Fugaku, ajaja como que no quedaban, prefería yo también a Sasuke-kun. Gracias, besos.!

Review?, si?, Sí? por favor? Onegai?!

besos!, esperen al proximo capítulo


	3. Remodelando

Antes que nada, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Pero quería arreglar algunos malentendidos antes.

**Ikaros**** y ****MITO/ELIZ:** Hola, bueno gracias por su review, pero quería aclarar algo.

En mi fic, Sasuke **no se enamoro** a primera vista de Sakura. Fue atracción física. Y eso sí existe, por supuesto. Al final dijo algo como "Dijo que le _agradara_ no que le _atrajera…" _Eso no significa que se haya enamorado. Eso levanto una pequeña sospecha en Sasuke, preguntándose la razón por la cuál Sakura estaba de novia con su padre.

Veo que querían más tortura por parte de Sasuke, pues verán no se cayeron de 10 completamente. Abra momentos así.

Y sobre ¿Cómo Fugaku no se da cuenta de que Sasuke la pretende? Es algo sencillo, Sasuke no ah dado señas a su padre de que le gusta Sakura.

Y no abría fic, si no se pudiera poner a Fugaku con Sakura, en primer lugar. Les recuerdo que el fic se llama **La novia de mi Padre, **como verán en capítulos siguientes Sasuke se siente atraído hacía la novia de SU padre, si no, no podría hacer el fic.

Y por eso es mío. Es mi creación, - El fic, los personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto- pero es algo que vino a mí mente, por eso es un fic **AU** y **OOC.**

Lamento muchísimo, que les haya parecido decepcionante mí segundo capítulo =(, pero solo quería aclarar unas cositas.

De todos modos, gracias por haberlo leído. Y pues si quieren seguir leyendo, bienvenidos.

--

Antes que lo lean advierto que quería escribir más, pero se me hizo algo largo, así que lo demás lo subiré en otro cap.

Pero para recompensarlos lo subiré en poco tiempo. Piky Promize!! =P

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை**

* * *

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை**

* * *

Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp. 2: Remodelαиdo

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que la hija de Yomel Haruno, estaba en la casa, no me había topado con ella muchas veces, de hecho… evitaba hacerlo, ya que… no quería tener problemas, y opte que la mejor forma de saber ¿Por qué rayos ella estaba allí?, No era molestarla con preguntas, no quería que ella me odiara. Pero que quede claro, que tampoco me quería hacer su amigo…

Lunes por la mañana…

Un día de negocios, y ¿que más que hacer?… había tomado unos días de descanso ya que mí padre me lo debía. Había trabajado por él, por mucho tiempo y me merecía un descanso.

Como sea, él no dijo que no. Y me dejo descansar. La verdad lo necesitaba, y ahora que él volvía de nuevo a los negocios, se lo había cobrado. Pero mi descanso se había terminado, desde ayer.

Me bañe, y arregle, quería llegar a la empresa lo más pronto posible… no confiaba en Suigetsu ni Naruto, me daba un mal presentimiento haber dejado la empresa a manos de ellos, así que me apresure a bajar, la del turno en la cocina esta vez fue Lorena. Me sirvió un poco de café, con las manos temblando. Lo tomé, y lo bebí, fue cuando dirigí mi mirada al gran salón. Por poco tiró la taza, y es que… era algo estúpido… ¿Y esto?

Me paré y deje la taza en la mesa, me acerque a las millones de rosas que estaban en la mesa del salón, también había chocolates, y peluches de lo más feo. Me acerque y tome la tarjeta.

"_Que tengas un lindo día, Sakura…_

_Fugaku"_

Ahora sí estaba seguro de que Sakura le había hecho algo a mi padre, él no era así, él no hacía eso por nadie. No se molestaba en siquiera llamar a un sirviente para que pusiera cursilerías, o hiciera cursilerías a su novia en turno, él no ponía detallitos ni mandaba cartas de amor, él simplemente no era así. No, él no era mi padre definitivamente.

Las rosas estaban todas sobre la mesa, decoradas delicadamente con listones, igualmente los horribles peluches de gatos, ¿Gatos? Y los chocolates estaban a un lado de ellos. ¿Por qué hacía tanto por esa niña?

Suspire lentamente, y me dirigí a la empresa.

No me iba a abrumar el día pensando en la vida de mi padre, cuando yo ya tenía una vida.

* * *

Llegue a la empresa, Naruto salió corriendo y me saludo, estaba vestido esta vez más formal de lo usual… pero sin corbata, claro. Nunca iba a poder ver a Naruto Uzumaki con corbata, eso era imposible.

-¡Sasuke!-. Me gritó. Naruto es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, y trabaja conmigo en la empresa, él se encargaba de las relaciones internacionales. Y de él dependía el petróleo. Me molesta admitirlo, pero él me ayudo a vivir la depresión del país, sin mi padre.

-Idiota, ¿Qué quieres?-. Lo salude como siempre.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu fin de semana?-. Me preguntó.- ¿Cómo es la famosa novia de tú padre?

Seguro para este momento, ya todo el mundo sabía sobre la novia de mi padre.

-hmp… me fue bien, supongo… y respecto a ella, se ve demasiado joven para él.- Respondí, caminamos a mi oficina, mientras leía los papeles que estaban en la mano de Naruto.

-¿Tan buena está?-. Entendió mi punto, y yo asentí. – mm... déjalo, se le va a pasar.

Naruto por más idiota que fuera, él conocía a mi padre, y sabía lo que yo opinaba respecto a que descuidara los negocios por una mujer. Pero tenía que admitir que Sakura no era como la mujer que esperaba, y me empezaba a preocupar que mi padre no lo, _superara_.

-No lo se, Naruto… es que… parece que de verdad está enamorado.- Me senté en la silla de mi despacho y él se sentó enfrente.

En ese instante todo se quedo en silencio, pero bastaron unos segundos para que nos empezáramos a carcajear. ¿Enamorado?

-Bueno, te dejo Sasuke-. Se despidió Naruto saliendo, aún riéndose.

Nada pendiente, todo estaba en orden. Y eso daba miedo. Me relajé y empecé a firmar unos papeles, el petróleo estaba vendiendo bien. Se podía decir que éramos la empresa número Uno. La mayoría de las demás empresas, embargaron con la depresión ya que nadie compraba. Pero no, nosotros no nos dimos por vencidos, y ahora somos los más conocidos.

Tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-. Pregunte secamente, no me gustaba que me interrumpieran cuando estaba trabajando.

-¡Que hay Sasuke!-. Gritó Suigetsu entrando, tenía una sonrisa entrando… lo cuál me indicaba… "Ese estúpido quiere algo". Puse los papeles abajo, y dirigí mi vista a él.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunte, seco. Pero a él nunca le importaba. Él era mi amigo desde la preparatoria… era un idiota, más que Naruto… Bueno, tal vez no más que Naruto. Pero seguía siendo un idiota.

-Bueno… habló tu novia.- Contestó sonriendo.

-¿Qué no se cansa?-. Murmure algo molesto. Ino me había marcado y sí le había regresado la llamada, pero como es muy terca no podemos hablar nunca nada.

-Vamos Sasuke, Ino es muy linda.

-Eso no le quita lo molesta. - Murmure, me paré, tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Ino. La línea seguía sonando, y me empezaba a molestar.

-_¿Diga?_-. Por fin contesto.

_-_¿Qué era tan importante, Ino?-. Pregunté, Suigetsu seguía allí. Como lo suponía… "Ese estúpido quiere algo"

-_Sasuke, la última vez que me marcaste, se corto la llamada. Puedes explicarme, ¿Por qué ya no me marcas?_

_-_Ino, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-_No hemos hablado, me e tenido que enterar por otros, que tú padre tiene novia._

¿Por qué todo el mundo se tenía que enterar?

-Ino, ya basta ¿Sí? No tengo tiempo de hablar, y a parte ese no es asunto tuyo, luego te habló.

-_Nunca lo haces…_- Suspire y mire a Suigetsu.

-Te lo prometo, lo hare luego.- Respondí ya harto. Y colgué, antes de que ella me pudiera decir algo. Mire a Suigetsu, y enarque una ceja.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Pues la verdad, sí. Es que…- Comenzó.

-No-. Me adelante

-Pero Sasuke…

-No

-Yo…

-No

-Mierda, Sasuke. ¡Ni siquiera me dejas hablar!

-Ya se lo que me vas a pedir Suigetsu y la respuesta es NO.

-¿Por qué no?-. Se sentó frente a mí.

-Ya tuviste muchos días libres.

-Pero esta vez, es diferente.

-¿A sí? ¿Y como?

-Pues… veras… mí abuelita.

-No mientas-. Le advertí.

-De a cuerdo, conocí a una chica…

-¡NO!-. Grite-. ¡Tú también! Vas a descuidar los negocios por una mujer.- Tal vez había exagerado, pero esa excusa me estaba matando.

¿Por qué? Primero mi padre y ahora Suigetsu.

-No es una chica cualquiera Sasuke-. Rió-. La invite a comer hoy.

-aja,

-Muy bien, la conocí en una fiesta.- Mintió conocía esa sonrisa torcida.

-Mentiroso, nadie baila contigo en las fiestas.

-De a cuerdo… la conocí en un coctel- Me dijo.

-No te creo-. Le conteste.

-OK, la conocí en un burdel-. Me contestó mirando al suelo. Y yo negué con la cabeza, Suigetsu buscaba mujeres en los lugares menos indicados.

-No te daré el día-. Le conteste.

-Ash-. Se quejo-. Oye y respecto a Ino-. Voltee a verle y enarque una ceja-. ¿No crees que estas siendo dura con ella? Es verdad no le haz hablado.

-Eso no te incumbe-. Respondí.- Ella es molesta, me hostiga.

-Ay Sasuke-. Suspiro y salió.

* * *

No tardé mucho en regresar a la casa. La verdad, era que Naruto y Suigetsu habían podido manejar la empresa demasiado bien, en un fin de semana. Me habían sorprendido, por lo menos no arruinaron nada. Baje del coche y me dirigí a la casa, eran a penas las tres de la tarde y supuse que mi padre aún no estaba en casa.

Entre y todo estaba vació ningún sirviente ni nada, nadie me recibió. Lo cuál me molesto, se supone que estuviera alguien que colgara mi abrigo. Como sea, solo camine a él salón.

Y lo que vi… no me gusto, se me cayó el portafolio, se escucho un golpe seco, pero ninguno de los presentes aún notaba que estaba allí.

_¡NO!_

_¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!_

_¡¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi casa?!!_

Los sirvientes no paraban de correr, e incluso parecía que se divertían…

Habían limpiado las cortinas, y las _abrieron._

El piso no era color hueso, era… ¡Blanco!

Los sillones y la mesa de comedor, no estaban en su lugar, los habían cambiado de lugar, e incluso había más adornos de mesa, y lo peor, manteles, color ¡ROSA!

Todo… ¡Todo era un desastre!

Estaba seguro de que mi cara no había cambiado un instante, me dolía incluso fruncir el seño, camine y allí fue cuando notaron mi presencia, sudaban frío. Vi allí a Rome, y a otros se me quedaron viendo, y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían. Sabían que estaba estrictamente prohibido cambiar la imagen de MI casa.

Voltee a todos los lados, para ver el causante de semejante atrocidad.

Y allí estaba, _el genio maestro_, nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno. Estaba arriba de una silla, siendo ayudada por Lorena, estaba abriendo las últimas cortinas las que daban a las caballerizas. ¡Eso no se lo iba a permitir!

-¡Tú!-. Grite, y ella casi pierde el equilibrio, me volteó a ver enojada por la distracción.

-¿Qué?-. Me miro frunciendo el seño. Suspire tratando de calmarme, pero no podía.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-¿No es obvio?-. Bajo de la silla y se puso a mi altura-. Redecorando.- Contestó.

-¿Qué?-. Ella asintió-. Mira niña, yo no necesito que redecores mi casa-. Algo en el fondo me decía que exageraba, pero me molestaba.

-Ya te había dicho, mi nombre no es niña, es Sakura, y tengo todo el derecho de redecorar esta casa-. Respondió-. Fugaku me dio permiso.

Pude sentir mi cara roja de ira, y los miles de ojos que observaban.

-Esta no es solo casa de Fugaku-. Contesté, mirándola fijamente. Ella me sonrió.

-Tienes razón-. Suspiro, y relaje mí postura-. Pero…- Me miró-. Es que en serio Sasuke, esta parece la mansión embrujada ¿no la haz visto?

¿Qué? ¡Mi casa no era tétrica!

Y… espera un segundo, ¿me acababa de llamar ciego?, ¿primero sordo y ahora ciego?

Pareció que mi mirada lo había dicho todo. La mire, ella había relajado su posición también, al igual que yo. Soltó un suspiro.

-OK, tu ganas, pero… mira como quedo.- Me dijo señalando el salón, por supuesto yo ya lo había visto, pero de cualquier manera voltee, un poco más calmado. Las cortinas no estaban tan mal, alumbraban más él salón, en cuanto a los muebles… tal vez era que me acostumbre a verlos en el lugar que estaban, por más de quince años. Pero, ¡Los manteles!

-No me agradan los manteles-. Sakura suspiro, y me miró.

-Sabia que ibas a decir eso…- Bufó-. De acuerdo, pero solo cambiare eso ¿OK?, me tarde mucho remodelando.

-Pero nadie te lo había pedido.- Nuevamente algo en mí, me decía que me calmara.

-Pero quería que reconocieran mi esfuerzo.

-No te quedo tan mal-. Admití. Sakura sonrió y miró a los sirvientes guiñándoles un ojo, algo se traía con ellos. Ellos sonrieron, más al ver mi rostro, su sonrisa desapareció por una mueca de miedo.

-Y ahora que me diste permiso…- ¿Permiso?-. Me gustaría también remodelar el baño, y el cuarto de servicio…

¿Qué?

-… Al igual que los estudios, y los modelos de habitaciones a y—

-No-. Negué rotundamente, no iba por nada del mundo dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con mi casa, con el salón era más que suficiente.

Ella a diferencia de lo que espectaba sonrió ampliamente, y los sirvientes siguieron en su trabajo. Me miró y se acerco.

-De a cuerdo no cambiare eso…- Me dijo y yo relaje mi semblante.- Hay algo más que quisiera cambiar.- Se la estaba jugando.

Bufe molesto.

-Un corte de cabello… no te haría nada mal-. Dijo mientras su mano acariciaba mi cabello, y bajaba la mano.

¿Corte de cabello?

¿No le gustaba mi cabello?

Me quede helado, y es que ninguna mujer me había dicho que no le gustaba mi cabello. Incluso llegue a pensar que eso era lo que les gustaba. Hasta un día Ino incluso me dijo "Me gusta tu cabello, Sasuke". Y a esa tipa no le gustaba. Por inercia subí mi mano a tocarme mi cabello.

Ella sonrió al notar esto.

-Era broma-. Agregó riendo-. Tú cabello es _sexy_-. Dijo riendo. Le divertía hacerme enojar, lo que a mí no me parecía nada divertido.

Volteó su mirada hacía una de las sirvientes. Y le dijo algo.

-Su portafolio, señor-. Me aviso Rome. Lo cogí y asentí, deje a todos los demás siguiendo con lo que estaban, quitando los estúpidos manteles _rosas._

Camine hacía la cocina, que quedaba enseguida del salón, ya que por ciertas razones… no podía usar la mesa, para comer.

Me senté en la barra de la cocina, y deje mi portafolio en la silla a un lado de mí, deje mí abrigo en la misma silla. Y voltee la mirada de nuevo a el salón, por la puerta abierta de la cocina… hacía mucho que no veía a todos tan animados… ¿Será que todos piensan que mi casa es tétrica?

-¿Qué va a comer señor?-. La pregunta, me hizo voltear. Y por consecuencia sonreí, era Jacob él que pregunto. Jacob era un hombre unos años más viejo que mí padre; es el cocinero. La diferencia con él y con los otros que trabajan aquí, es que con él hice un vínculo especial- como el apreció que le tengo a Jennifer, la mucama de mi padre-, será tal vez por que era con él único que podía tener una plática inteligente, o por que lo conozco desde pequeño. Pero con él tenía más aprecio, que con los demás.

-… solo algo de arroz-. Respondí, y él sonrió. Voltee la mirada de nuevo al salón, seguían con los mismo voltee de nuevo, y Jacob me estaba mirando.

-Juró que no tuve nada que ver-. Me dijo riendo. Y yo gruñí, tome el plato que tenía enfrente de mí, y empecé a comer.- ¿Cómo van los negocios, Sasuke?

-Mejor-. Contesté, después de terminar el primer bocado-. Y espero que mejoren ahora que mi padre ya se enfoque-. Dije por última vez volteando al salón y mirando a Sakura. Jacob suspiro, y rió.

-No la juzgue así, Sasuke, es una niña muy agradable.

-Ese es otro problema Jacob, que él es mi padre y ella una niña.- Le dije, y el negó con la cabeza, sabiendo a que me refería, y estaba seguro que concordaba conmigo.

Seguimos nuestra plática, recordábamos viejos tiempos, la mayoría por supuesto, cuando aún estaba en la casa Sayuri, o cuando aún vivía Mama. Me sirvió otro plato.

-¿Seguro que no quieres tomate?

-No-. Negué.

-¿Ya no te gusta?

-Sí, pero ahora no.- Me reí, estaba imitando a Sayuri. Ella siempre me ofrecía tomates, que tomaba del jardín. Fue cuando levante mi mirada hacía Jacob, y negué con la cabeza, mire detrás de él, y casi me atraganto con la comida.

-¡Juró que yo tampoco tuve nada que ver!-. Grito defendiéndose, conteniendo la risa. Cuando me pude recuperar, después de atragantarme. No pude gritar más fuerte.

-¡¡Sakura!!-. Ella corrió del salón con semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó ella extrañada, entrando a la cocina.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-. Señale detrás de Jacob.

Habían miles de cajas, chocolates de marca FR, café nuevo del que YO no tomaba, utensilios de cocina, de lo cuáles NADIE necesitaba. Toallas de cocina, pasteles de durazno, habían frascos de mayonesa… ¿Mayonesa? Unas cajas tenían jugos de uva, de manzana. Había también fruta por montones, sobraban los vinos, y vienen a comprar vinos ¿?. Encima de las cajas habían sartenes, hoyas, como si fuéramos a dar una gran fiesta… Había croquetas, ¿Croquetas?, de a cuerdo teníamos perros, pero ellos tenían alimentación especial. No había solo eso, bolas de estambre tiradas, a bajo de las cajas.

Me miró nada nerviosa, miró las cajas, y me sonrió. Los sirvientes entraron cuando me escucharon gritar, después de Sakura.

-Alimento, y utensilios-. Respondió, no era estúpido eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué mierda queremos todo esto?-. Pregunte, enojado. – Tenemos lo suficiente.

-No Sasuke, hacían mucha falta unas cosas-. Respondió.

Camine hacía las cajas, y tome un pastel.

-¿Esto?

-Supuse que a Fugaku y a ti, les gustarían

-¿Y esto?-. Dije tomando los chocolates-. ¿A quien rayos le gustan los chocolates?

Sakura se puso a mi altura.

-A Lola-. Respondió.

-¿Quién rayos es Lola?-. La chica a un lado de Sakura se estremeció, por lo que supuse, ella era Lola.

-Ella-. Me dijo Sakura.

-¿Y los vinos?

-A Rome le gustan-. Me dijo.

Tome una botella de vino, y se la avente a Rome que estaba en la puerta, él la alcanzo a cachar.

-¿Te gusta esa clase de vino?-. Pregunte y el asintió nervioso. Mire a Sakura.- Y supongo que todo lo demás, es para los demás, ¿No?

-Así es-. Me respondió sonriendo-. Pero no creas que me olvide de ti-. Me dijo-. A parte del pastel, te traje esto.

Cargaba una caja de _tomates._

Enseguida mire a Jacob.

-¿Nada que ver?-. Lo acuse, y el rió nerviosamente, vi nuevamente a Sakura, y suspire-. Me rindo.

Y salí de la cocina. Se escucharon cuchicheos entre ellos, pero nada más.

No estaba realmente molesto, pero es que… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tan solo llegar y poner mi casa de cabeza? Tenía toda la intención de por lo menos no llevarme mal con ella, pero ella me lo hace imposible, e incluso un día después que la conocí me propuse empezar desde cero con ella. Y es que por eso después decidí evitarla, para evitarme corajes innecesarios. Suspire y me fui a bañar, un buen descanso me relajaría…

* * *

Salí y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. El salón estaba vació, bueno el salón estaba remodelado, pero ya no estaban todos arreglándolo. La casa estaba en _paz_… como la había dejado.

Estaba cambiado, tenía unos mezclillas, y aprovechando como iba vestido, decidí ir a las caballerizas.

Al entrar, no vi a ninguno de los encargados, aunque probablemente estaban en su descanso.

Camine, y vi a todos los sementales, y yeguas. Me encantaba venir aquí solo por ver que estaban del mejor estado, nosotros tenemos a los caballos más finos y bellos de todo Seattle, han venido muchas veces a ofrecernos dinero por alguno de ellos, pero nunca aceptamos.

Vi a Min, el caballo de Sayuri. Había estado muy triste desde que se fue su dueña, pero parece haberse recuperado un poco. Min tenía un color café brillante, era uno de los más hermosos.

-¿Que hay Min?-. Le susurre, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Él relincho. Y yo reí, había pasado tiempo desde que no iba.

Entonces escuche un sonido como una platica, del otro lado de la caballeriza.

-En un segundo, vuelvo-. Min pareció entenderme ya que relincho en respuesta.

Camine calmadamente hacía el otro lado de la caballeriza, y estaba Sakura, acariciando la cabeza de uno de mis caballos. La verdad, es que no me la pensaba encontrar aquí, pero tampoco me molesto, parecía que le gustaban los caballos. Y escuche atento lo que decía…

-Vaya… te ves muy lindo-. Le dijo.

Parecía que el caballo la entendía ya que acerco su cabeza a la de ella.

-Sabes… antes tenía un caballo…- Mire con atención, sin afán de molestarla-. Era diferente… igual de hermoso que tú, pero color blanco…- Sonrió.

El caballo relincho y ella rió.

-Eres igual que él-. Le dijo-. Su nombre era Kimo, mmm…- Se puso en pose pensativa mientras fruncía el seño-. Me pregunto cuál será tu nombre…

-Galen-. Le dije, y ella dio un brinco-. Su nombre es Galen-. Me miro espantada.

-Me asustaste-. Me regaño.- ¿Es tuyo?-. Me acerque y le acaricie el lomo a mi caballo.

-Así es-. Le respondí-. Al igual que otros más.

-Es hermoso.- Yo sonreí.

-Es un pura sangre, fue difícil domarlo-. Agregue, y ella me miró-. Pero al final, parece que se encariño con nosotros.

-Vaya, que buena suerte tuviste-. Me dijo. Y yo asentí.

-Yomel Haruno, también tiene caballos hermosos-. Dije. Y ella suspiro mirando al caballo, ahora estaba seria.

-Él tiene, sí-. Me dijo.- De cualquier forma, parece que solo son de él-. Susurro más para si misma, aunque lo pude escuchar.- ¿Los demás caballos son tuyos?

-No todos, unos sonde Fugaku, y otros de mi hermana-. Respondí. A lo que Sakura frunció el seño.

-¿Hermana?-. No me sorprendió que mí padre no le hubiera hablado de Sayuri.

-Sí, su nombre es Sayuri.- Le informe.

-No sabía que tuvieras una hermana-. Me dijo. Yo suspire y mire a otro lado.- ¿Dónde esta?

No le iba a decir todo sobre Sayuri, tampoco quería que mi padre me odiara por que le dijera que la culpa de que Sayuri se fuera, era de él.

-Ella vive en Ohio-. Le dije-. Se caso hace poco-. Le dije.

-Vaya, no me lo había dicho Fugaku.

-No me sorprende-. Susurre, estaba seguro de que me oyó pero no dijo nada.

-¿Es mayor que tu?-. Me preguntó, casi inocentemente.

-Es de tú edad-. Le respondí. Y ella me miro.- Es muy hermosa-. Ella me sonrió.

-Seguro que lo es-. Murmuro viéndome, y yo le sonreí. Ella volteó la vista al caballo.

-¿Quieres montarlo?-. Le pregunte, y le brillaron los ojos.

Y así paso salimos a el campo.

Salimos a montarlo, la verdad se veía nerviosa… tal vez, estaba ansiosa. El caballo era alto, era un pura sangre, pero era inofensivo. Sakura dio un paso atrás cuando sacamos al animal, ya que el relincho. Él también estaba emocionado. Sakura miró la silla indecisa.

-¿Te ayudo?-. Le pregunté, ella asintió. Llevaba un vestido sencillo color blanco, pero lo suficientemente largo, para que no le sucediera nada vergonzoso al momento de montarlo. Puso su pie en una de las patas de la silla, y con algo de torpeza puso el otro del otro lado. El caballo relincho, y ella se agarro de las riendas fuertemente.

Me miro preocupada.

-Sasuke…

-¿Sí?-. Yo la miraba desde abajo, deteniendo al caballo.

-¿Te-te su-subirías conmigo?-. Preguntó nerviosa, vi su rostro estaba pálida.

-¿Es la primera vez que cabalgas?...

-Em… no, pero…- Parecía que le era algo embarazoso, así que no le di más vueltas al asunto. Me subí detrás de ella, tomando las riendas. Parece que me había acercado demasiado ya que ella se tenso. Trate de alejar un poco mi pecho de su espalda al cabalgar, pero me fue imposible. Y después de un rato a ninguno de los dos nos molesto, e incluso nos divertía.

* * *

Regresamos a la casa, después de que Sakura me confesara que sufrió un trauma de niña con los caballos, se había fracturado una mano cabalgando; por eso le daba algo se miedo cabalgar. Pero después se había divertido mucho y no puedo negar que yo también me divertí.

-¡Casi te caes, Sasuke!-. Me dijo entre risas, y yo le sonreí.

-Tú eras la que casi te caes-. Le dije, sonriendo.

Seguimos entre risas caminado al pasillo, escuchamos el timbre. Y pues parecía que ninguno de los sirvientes había escuchado, y como nosotros estábamos casi enfrente de la puerta, fui yo quién abrí.

Mí sonrisa se borro al instante.

-Ino…

* * *

=)

La verdad lo quería hacer más largo. Pero les diré, algo... quise subir esto, y luego subir lo demás, para no hacerles esperar demaciado... verán ya tenía esta parte en mi USB.

Pero como algunos de mis amigos que leen el fic saben, se me perdió, o en el peor caso me robaron mi USB. u_U

Como sea, en el próximo capítulo que va a estar más completo va a haber más:

-*Sabrán como ira la relación entre Sakura e Ino.

-*Y pues ahora Sakura sabe que Fugaku le ocultaba algo.

-*Y saben que Sasuke no se enamoro a primera vista! ¬¬

-*Sigue así… como el comienzo, y cuando se están descubriendo SasuSaku.

No hubo mucho en esté capítulo es cierto… Pero si consigo una buena cantidad de reviews =) Subo el próximo capí en una o dos semanas.

Lo prometo! Y en el próximo cap, agradeceré a mis lectores, del capi anterior, y esté! ¿OK?

Un review?

Me tardare en actualizar menos…! Lo prometo!


	4. Sorpresαs

Gracias por sus reviews en el capi anterior!

Capi dedicado…!!

¡Feliz cumple **Ikamari**!

Haha, gomen… algo tarde… :S fue el 22 ¡!

Verdad?

Haha… !

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை**

* * *

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை**

* * *

**Capi Deđicađo: Ikamari-chan!**

* * *

Fic Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp 4. Sorpresas.

Al parecer Ino notó mi cambio de actitud, y enarco una ceja sin dejar de sonreírme altaneramente.

Y es que de todas las personas que me pensaba encontrar, Ino era a la última que esperaba en ese momento, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, no tan formal. Su cabello recogido en un chongo, dejando caber su cabello en mechones ondulados.

-Sabía que no me llamarías-. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido hablarle? Me sentí un estúpido en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Y bien?, ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

La pregunta era obvia, tarde segundos en quitarme y hacerme a un lado para que pasara. Entró lentamente y como echándome en cara que con ella no jugara, me miró al pasar. Y recorrió con su mirada todo el salón. Hasta que sus orbes azules encontraron los verdes de Sakura, me puse tenso por alguna extraña razón. La vio frunciendo el seño, y me miró a mí.

-Ah, Ino ella es…

-Sakura Haruno-. Se adelanto Sakura, parecía que había sentido el tenso ambiente. Saludo cordialmente a Ino.

-Ino Yamanaka-. Contestó. Parece que pensó algo, ya que arrugo los ojos y luego sonrió-. Encantada de conocer a la novia de Fugaku Uchiha.

Lo sabía, Ino no era tonta, había investigado quién era la novia de Fugaku. Me miro sonriendo, parecía que se divertía. Sakura en cambio, la miraba seria, pero curiosa. Y después le sonrió, no sé si siguiéndole el juego, o si pensaba que Ino era sincera, pero sonrió.

-em-. Hice que me voltearan a ver-. ¿Qué haces aquí Ino?-. Pregunté.

-¿Qué no te puedo visitar, Sasuke?-. Preguntó. Y yo la mire desconfiado.

-Me sorprende que no me hayas avisado que vendrías…

-Pues sorpresa…

Miraba a Ino, sabía que estaba dolida por que no le hubiera marcado, ella era así. Conocía a Ino perfectamente, antes de ser mi novia, ella había sido mi _mejor amiga,_ por ser para mí, la única mujer que tenía cerebro, sin contar a mí madre, por supuesto.

Ino me miró para luego desviar la mirada a Sakura, era un juego de miradas. Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasado.

-Sasuke… no me has presentado-. Me recordó Ino.

-Ya te presentaste-. Le dije. Ino gruño y me miró enojada.

-No como se debe-. Me dijo, y yo suspire. Mire a Sakura, quién estaba perdida en la conversación.

-Sakura-. Ella me miró al mencionar su nombre-. Ella es Ino-. Le dije, e Ino me dio un codazo-. Mi novia.

Le termine de decir, y pareció que Sakura se había sorprendió.

-¿Tú novia?-. Me preguntó y yo asentí-. No sabía que Sasuke tuviera novia-. Le dijo sinceramente a Ino.

-Lo sé, es que el no habla mucho de mí-. Aunque la mirada era dirigida a Sakura, las palabras y todo su veneno, eran dirigidas a mí.

Sakura sintió el ambiente tenso, y vio a Ino, iba a decir algo, pero Ino la corto.

-Oh, no te preocupes…- Le dijo calmándola.- Sasuke siempre ha sido así-. Vaya, iba a mi casa a reprocharme.

-Oh, em… ¿Te gustaría pasar?-. Le ofreció Sakura recuperando su sonrisa.

-Estaría encantada-. Le respondió Ino, y yo gruñí por la propuesta, lo que Sakura notó y me miró curiosa.

Pasamos al pasillo y los sirvientes, saludaron a Ino, graciosamente. Seguramente pensaban que ya no era mi novia, y creo que en parte si era mí culpa. No la había ido a visitar, pero se me había hecho imposible con tanto trabajo.

Las miraba caminar, ambas platicando del clima, y diciendo que iba a nevar. Yo iba tras ellas, Ino era un poco más alta que Sakura, aunque igual era mayor que ella.

Entramos al salón e Ino se paró al instante.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-. Preguntó, ella mejor que nadie sabía que yo nunca remodelaría mi casa. Al ver las cortinas abiertas, los muebles fuera de lugar, e incluso los tapetes nuevos, se me quedo viendo.

-Y aún era peor… había manteles rosas-. Le dije. Y Sakura me fulmino con su mirada.

-No, es decir… se ve bien-. Dijo Ino-. Pero nunca me imagine que tú…

-Fui yo-. Dijo Sakura.

-¿Tú remodelaste este lugar?-. Le preguntó Ino. Y ella asintió-. Vaya, si que tienes agallas.

-Señorita Yamanaka, ¿Le gustaría algo de té?-. Le preguntó una sirvienta a Ino.

-Verde, por favor-. Pidió Ino.

La sirvienta asintió, y corrió a la cocina por el dichoso té. Nos sentamos en los sillones y le trajeron su té a Ino. Seguí sin mucho interés la conversación de ellas dos, la única razón por la que estaba allí, era para cuidar que Ino no dijera nada comprometedor a Sakura. A veces Ino podía ser algo… rencorosa. Y un poco vengativa, también. Pero algo captó mi atención en la conversación.

-Y dime Sakura, ¿Eres de aquí?-. Le preguntó Ino siguiendo la conversación.

-Pues nací en Nueva York, pero mi padre trabajaba aquí así que prácticamente eh vivido aquí la mayor parte de mí vida.- Le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, Nueva York. Que interesante, es hermoso allí-. Le dijo Ino, y Sakura asintió.- ¿Tú padre es Yomel Haruno, cierto?

-Así es-. Lo sabía Ino había investigado todo sobre la chica.

-No sabía que Yomel tuviera una hija-. Le dijo Ino.

-Lo sé, el nunca nos menciona, a menos que sea porque le convenga-. Contestó mirando a Ino, incluso pareció que Ino se sentía mal por ella. No pude entender bien las palabras de Sakura, pero pareció como si odiara a su padre. Ella noto nuestras miradas y sonrió, como indicándonos que olvidáramos lo dicho.-. ¿Y tú Ino, eres de aquí?

-Nací en Nevada, pero me vine a vivir aquí a Seattle desde chica, mi padre pensó que la embajada lo prefería aquí-. Contestó Ino. Su padre se encargaba de relacionar internacionalmente, trabajaba en la embajada de Estados Unidos. Mi padre y el de Ino son muy amigos. Sakura le sonrió.- Oye Sakura, ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Fugaku?

La pregunta me intereso, Sakura miraba a Ino, y le sonrió, poniéndose en pose pensativa.

-Hace un año y medio, creo.- Le respondió.- No recuerdo bien. Lo conocí en una visita que le hizo a mi padre…

-Vaya, eso es lindo.- Sakura pareció no concordar con el comentario de Ino, ya que se acomodo incomoda en el sillón.

-Y dime… Ino, ¿Desde cuándo ustedes se conocen?-. Preguntó refiriéndose a Ino y a mí.

-Om… desde los ocho años creo…

-Cinco años-. La corregí.

-Cierto-. Dijo Ino, mirándome seria.

-Desde niños se conocen, me parece impresionante.- Dijo Sakura.

-Sí-. Contestó Ino.- ¿Sakura te dedicas a algo? o ¿Estudias algo?-. Eso parecía más bien un interrogatorio, pero a Sakura no le molestaba, todavía no entendía las platicas de mujeres.

-Sí, estudie bioquímica-. Le sonrió a Ino, Ino puso la misma cara que yo puse cuando me entere de lo que había estudiado. La bioquímica era algo un poco nuevo, apenas habían empezado las investigaciones sobre las células, en 1893. Y las mujeres, no eran bien recibidas en ese campo.

-Que interesante, yo me dedique a educación-. Contestó Ino, ella a pesar de su carácter era paciente con los niños.

-Yo no tengo paciencia para enseñar, ¿Y eres maestra?

-Quiero empezar a enseñar, pero parece que mi padre aún no lo aprueba.- Dijo Ino.- ¿Y tú?

-Mi padre tampoco aprobaba que trabajara en laboratorios y eso. Pero con ayuda de Fugaku, en poco tiempo podré trabajar-. No podía creer que la visita de Ino, me iban a sacar de tantas dudas respecto a Sakura. Entonces… ¿Esta con mi padre por que la ayudara a estudiar?, más preguntas surcaban por mi mente, y más me interesaba la conversación que tenían las chicas.

-Me parece excelente-. Contestó Ino-. ¿Eres hija única?

-No, claro que no. Tengo tres hermanas y dos hermanos. Soy la menor.- Ino asintió como dándole entender que continuara.- Mí hermana mayor Temari se casó con un duque de Serbia, y vive allá, mi hermano mayor Sai, se casó con una chica francesa y trabaja de pintor en Francia.- Le dijo.

-¿Y tus otros hermanos?

-Mis otras dos hermanas son mayores que yo y viven aquí en Seattle, se llaman Hinata y Tenten; Tenten está de novia con un Hyuga, Hyuga Neji incluso hay expectaciones de boda-. Vaya, Yomel Haruno no pierde el tiempo-. Mientras que Hinata está soltera y vive con mi padre. Mí otro hermano mayor, se llama Gaara, él es soltero también.

-No creo que tengas una hermana soltera-. Le dijo Ino-. De seguro es igual de bonita que tú-. La halago Ino.

-Gracias.

-¿Tú hermano Gaara también está soltero?

-Él no quiere tener novia, es alguien serio. Estudia finanzas.

-Supongo que tu hermano también es guapo-. Dijo.

-Sí-. Le contestó-. ¿Tienes hermanos Ino?

-Sí, tengo dos hermanos, uno menor y otro mayor. Él mayor se llama Shikamaru y ya está casado, y el menor Sasori.

-¿Sasori estudia en Harvard?-. Pregunto Sakura, frunciendo el seño, yo me incorpore de mi posición, e Ino la miro curiosa.

-Sí, ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro-. Respondió sonriendo.- Por eso me sonó el apellido Yamanaka, Sasori es mi mejor amigo-. Le sonrió.

-Que interesante, tenemos otro punto en común-. Le dijo emocionada Ino-. ¿Estudiaste en Harvard?

-En parte, la otra parte la hice en Princeton-. Le respondió Sakura.

-Vaya me sorprendes, debe haber sido duro, ¿No? Aún no se les permite mucho de eso, a las mujeres. Demasiados prejuicios.

-Hay cosas más duras-. Le sonrió, e Ino asintió.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo te hiciste amiga de mi hermano, si es tan… om…

-Sí lo sé, Sasori es algo reservado, la verdad es que es un joven muy amable aunque algo seco… Pero parece que hicimos buena química.- Le dijo sonriendo Sakura.- Creo que hago buena química con personas serias…

-Pareces muy valiente, si te hiciste amiga de mi hermano… pero… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo veinte años.

-Vaya-. Me miró misma que él y… Sayuri-. Me comento sonriendo, yo voltee la mirada hacía Sakura, quién también me miraba.

-¿Ella viene aquí seguido?-. La pregunta de Sakura, hizo que Ino y yo cruzáramos miradas nuevamente.

-Sayuri se casó, y no es conveniente que venga-. Le dije, no me parecía buen momento para decir que Fugaku hecho a la calle a su única hija.

-Oh…

-¿Tú ya sabías de Sayuri?-. Le preguntó Ino.

-Sasuke me lo dijo, no me lo había dicho Fugaku-. Comentó en un tono serio. Y pareció que Ino la entendió ya que sonrió de medio lado.

La conversación se prolongo demasiado, habían datos interesantes, y otros que en realidad no tenía ni el mínimo interés, pero no me sentía incomodo en aquella conversación, pronto empezamos a tratarnos con más confianza, Ino y Sakura habían hecho buena química, y en momentos hacían bromas acerca de mí carácter. Lo cual ya conocía de Ino, pero no de Sakura…

-¿Por qué tu novio es tan serio?-. Preguntó Sakura a Ino.

-No lo sé, pero veras que platicaba más cuando tenía diez.- Le dijo Ino. De esa información comprometedora me refería, por eso quería estar allí, para cuidar que Ino no dijera nada que no debía. La mire y ella sonrió-. Una vez cuando fuimos de día de campo a Phoenix, él…

-Suficiente Ino, creo que Sakura está cansada de tanta plática-. La interrumpí.

-No, la verdad estaba bien.

-Sí Sasuke, si estas cansado, te puedes subir… y…

-Venías a hablar conmigo, ¿no?-. Le recordé.

-También a conocer a Sakura.

-Pues…

Escuchamos que abrieron las puertas, del salón. Y nunca lo había pensado así pero por primera vez me sentí aliviado de ver a mi padre entrar por esas dos puertas de roble.

-Hola-. Saludo-. Ino, linda. ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo!-. Dijo Fugaku entrando con cautela al salón. Lo primero que hizo fue ver a Sakura, quién le sonrió levemente. Me saludo a mí haciendo un gesto con la mano y se acercó a ella.

Yo como estaba Ino, tuve que salir con ella. Aunque en realidad quería quedarme a ver que decía Sakura acerca de que Fugaku le había ocultado que tenía una hija. Pero Ino no había ido a la casa por nada, así que salimos del salón con dirección al salón de juegos, el cual solo usábamos una vez cada dos semanas.

Ella pasó de largo sin hablar en el camino al salón de juegos. Cuando llegamos cerramos la puerta, ella se pasó y se sentó en la esquina de la mesa de brillar, y me miró ahora seria. Las sonrisas que habían estado presentes en la plática con Sakura, se habían ido. Y no me sorprendía en realidad.

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-. Me dijo seria, y yo puse mis manos en mis bolsillos, suspirando. ¿¡Por qué era tan difícil estar con Ino!?

-Mira Ino, tuve trabajo que hacer-. Le dije-. Por eso no te pude llamar, ni visitar, ni nada.

-Sasuke… ¿si quiera te das cuenta, cuan incomunicados estuvimos? Mi abuelo murió hace dos meses-. Eso me dolió, su abuelo era un hombre muy amable.

-¿Muerto?-. Murmure sin creérmelo.

-Así es, trate de llamarte, pero señorito Uchiha nunca recibe llamadas cuando está en juntas o en viajes.- Dijo imitando a la asistente.

-Ino yo…- La verdad me sentía culpable.

-Nuestras amistades piensan que terminamos, y eso me duele. Pero me duele más el hecho que ni siquiera te interese saber algo de mí.

-Ino, no seas así. Mira, yo no te hable, y siento lo de tu abuelo… pero tampoco te voy a estar llamando cada quince minutos, sabes que la situación del país no es tan estable como hace unos años, así—

-A la mierda el país, Sasuke, estamos hablando sobre nosotros.

-Ino eres un fastidio, ¿Podrías parar ya?

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! Ni siquiera estas arrepentido…

-Siento no haber podido llamarte tan seguido como querías, pero si te hable.

-Me llamaste y misteriosamente se corto la llamada.- Relaje mi posición, suspire y mire al salón lentamente, lo que más me molestaba era discutir con Ino; ya que era la más necia de las mujeres que había conocido.

-Ino-. Me miró frunciendo el seño-. No volverá a pasar-. Solo quería que dejara todo por la paz.

-No te la dejare tan fácil, Sasuke-. Me dijo seriamente, y parece que se había divertido con mi cara de no saber a qué se refería-. Me refiero a que no te desharás tan fácil de mí.

Sonrió y se levanto de la mesa de billar… empezaba a entender a lo que se refería. Pero más bien, no quería entenderlo. ¡No soportaría a Ino en mi casa con sus visitas "Sorpresas"! Quiero a Ino, pero… la quiero mejor a una distancia prudente…

Me tomó de la mano y se levanto de puntillas y me besó los labios, yo correspondí gruñendo, al momento de entender a que se refería con no dejármela fácil. Se separó y me miró.

-En serio espero que no vuelva a pasar-. Yo la mire frunciendo el seño… Ino estaba acabando con mi poca paciencia.

* * *

Al parecer la conversación con Ino no había sido más prolongada que la conversación que tuvimos con Sakura. Con ella no hable tanto, aunque normalmente en nuestras conversaciones la que habla es ella… o la dejo hablando, cosa que es lo que a ella más le molesta. No me gusta discutir con ella, cuando se enoja prefiero evitarla. No que la deje hacer lo que quiera, claro que no. Solo dejo que se le pasé el berrinche.

Camine hacía mi habitación, pero para ello tuve que cruzar el salón, se sentía el silencio… camine de nuevo en camino a mi habitación cuando por el pasillo escuche unas voces las cuáles al instante reconocí... Mi padre y Sakura.

-No creo que sea apropiado-. Contestó Fugaku riendo, con su ronca risa y sin chiste. Sakura solo sonrió, la vi por los cristales del ventanal. No se suponía que espiara… no lo había hecho ni cuando era niño… De cualquier forma me escondí tras las cortinas, y escuche atentamente. Ambos caminaban a paso de hormiga, solo paseando.

-Om… Fugaku-. Le llamó-. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías una hija?-. La pregunta fue directa, y su semblante cambio cuando paro, y lo miró.

-¿Qué?-. Respondió y se quedo con la boca abierta, la cerró al instante. Y miró a los lados, me escondí más para que no me viera-. A… eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Sakura-. La miró-. Ella se casó hace algo de tiempo, no pensé que importara.

-¿No importaba?-. Le reclamó.

-Ella ya no vive aquí, ella se fue-. Le respondió serio, y algo resentido.

-¿Te molesta que se haya ido?-. Le preguntó. Fugaku suspiro y la miro a los ojos.

-Me molesta que me haya dejado, para irse a casar con quién lo hizo-. Sakura lo miro, y frunció el seño…- No hablemos de esto.

Sakura asintió y pareció como si se tragara sus preguntas. Caminaron un poco más, me estaban dando la espalda lo que me ayudaba para sacar más mi cabeza y escuchar mejor la conversación. Hablaban tontas pláticas acerca de clima.

-Hoy fui a tus caballerizas. Y vi a Sasuke.

-¿Te gustaron?

-Mucho-. Le respondió

-¿Te gustaron mis peluches?-. Sakura asintió, pero yo sabía que mentía los peluches de gatos eran demasiado horribles. ¿A quién rayos le gustan los gatos?

Caminaron nuevamente, y vi como lentamente la mano de Fugaku salía de su bolsillo, y se balanceaba cuando caminaba. Acercó su mano a la de Sakura y la toco, un simple rose, pero la chica alejó su mano como si le hubiera quemado. Y lo vio sorprendida, tuve que aguantarme una risa, pero me sentí mal por Fugaku de alguna forma.

-Yo… lo siento Fugaku es que…

-¿Voy muy rápido?-. ¡Dios, sí que me estaba divirtiendo!

-No, es eso… es que… te lo había explicado en un principio, que traerme aquí era algo difícil-. ¿Difícil?

-Sí, lo sé. No quiero presionarte, Sakura.

-No, es mí culpa-. ¿De qué mierda hablaban? Fugaku se volteó, y me escondí más, a pasó veloz me subí a mi habitación, a penas daban las seis. Nunca me había visto en esa situación, nunca había tenido necesidad de esconderme. Estaba seguro de que no me habían visto, pero quería evitarme problemas.

* * *

Daban las doce de la noche, ¡Maldita sea!, no podía dormir. Solo dormí aproximadamente tres horas, lo malo es que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre lo de no poder dormir. Me levanté, y camine por la cocina, estaba vacía me serví algo de comer… pero no tenía hambre…

Mire el reloj, doce con quince. No había pasado nada de tiempo, vague por los pasillos, subí a los pisos de arriba a abajo e incluso fui al ático, pero nada. No me daba sueño… me quede sentado un momento, en el ático. Vi unas fotos que estaban en un cajón, viejas y gastadas, solo se notaban los colores grisáceos en unas, y en otras se veía el contraste de blanco y negro muy bien. Vi fotos de mi madre, cuando era adolescente, se parecía tanto a mí hermana. Claro que había una clara diferencia, la _madurez_…

Sonreí inevitablemente…. Vagos recuerdos venían a mi mente. El ático no estaba tan obscuro, era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Y tenía las dos ventanas abiertas, donde pasaba el viento, esta vez no frío… si no, fresco. Tome una caja de arriba, para empezar a revisarla, pero un sobre cayó. Enseguida deje la caja arriba nuevamente, y me agache a tomar el sobre… parecían _cartas…_

Las iba a tomar, pero algo que salió de ellas cuando se cayeron llamó mi atención… eran fotos. Las levante, y las puse contra la ventana para verlas mejor, eran… Fugaku y Mikoto, en su boda. Mi padre tenía veintinueve en ese entonces, mi madre acababa de cumplir los veinte. La diferencia de edades, no era mucha… y de nuevo vino a mi mente Sakura, la linda chica de veinte, y vino junta la imagen de Fugaku, cincuenta y cuatro años. Suspire, y sacudí mi cabeza, sabía que los problemas de mi padre, no eran de mi incumbencia… pero entonces… ¿Por qué Sakura no le dejo tocarle la mano?, es decir… son novios. ¿No?

Me hubiera quedado allí más tiempo, de no haber sido que escuche algo chocar afuera del ático, exactamente… en la puerta que daba al techo. Pero… ¿Quién estaría en el techo? Sacudí mi cabeza, por las ideas estúpidas que estaba teniendo. Volví mi vista a las fotografías… pero de nuevo escuche algo afuera, y no dude un segundo en guardar las imágenes, cerrar la caja. Y echar un vistazo a fuera.

El techo lo conocía perfectamente, pues allí solía jugar con mi hermana cuando niños. Pero… algo llamó mi atención, cuando estaba examinando el techo, asomando mi ventana por la puerta… De verdad este día no se acababan las sorpresas… Salí completamente y observe la figura que estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas con sus manos, mirando al cielo.

-¿Te interrumpo?-. Le pregunté, y ella dio un respingo, frunciendo el seño.

-¿Te gusta espantarme?-. Me preguntó, y yo reí.

-No, lo que sucede es que siempre llegas a los lugares que quiero ir, antes que yo.

-Tienes las mismas ideas que yo-. Rió, y me invito a sentarme, palpando con la mano el techo. Me senté justo a un lado de ella.

-Grandes mentes piensan igual-. Le dije, y ella me sonrió…

-Supongo que sí… ¿Y tú que venías a hacer aquí?-. Me preguntó, volteando su mirada.

-No podía dormir…- Admití, y mire la Luna. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, luego de un suspiro.

-Ino es linda-. Me dijo, y yo asentí. Parecía como si quisiera sacar un tema de conversación entre los dos.

-Eso no le quita lo problemática-. Le dije.

-No creo que sea así-. Me dijo.

-mmm…

Un silencio nos envolvió y ambos estábamos vagando en nuestros propios pensamientos, ninguno prestando realmente atención en lo que hacía el otro… escuchábamos el sonido de las hojas, e incluso algunos pájaros que aun no dormían, el canto de los grillos empezó, a ninguno de los dos nos afectada el silencio.

Entonces dentro de unos minutos, todo se calló incluso el sonido de los grillos, ni el viento se escuchaba.

-¿A qué viniste aquí?-. Le pregunte. Ella me miró parecía que estaba como yo, pensando en otras cosas.

-Om… no lo sé, quería un lugar donde poder pensar… y mi habitación no ayudaba mucho.- Me sonrió, me le quede observando sus ojos jade, se veían diferente en la oscuridad. Ella me observaba también-. ¿Y tú por qué no puedes dormir?

-Yo… no me sentía con ganas.

-¿Sufres insomnio?-. Preguntó.

-No del todo… puede que solo sea… el trabajo el que no me deja dormir-. Su mirada cambio a otra preocupada.

-No deberías trabajar tanto, Sasuke. Es malo.

-No soy un viejo…

-¿Qué edad tienes? No recuerdo-. Me dijo.

-Veintitrés.- Respondí ella me sonrió, y rió.

-Ves, trabajar te hace ver viejo, pensé que tenías veintisé mire y sonreí.

Otra vez volvió el silencio… ella estaba a un lado de mí. Solo llevaba puesto un camisón delgado, pero no hacía frío. Y la examine de nuevo… vi sus piernas debajo del camisón iba descalza, y su blanco camisón era de unos tirantes muy finos, lo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… luego cambie mi vista a la Luna.

-¿Sasuke?-. Me llamó. Y la mire-. ¿Alguna vez ah tenido Fugaku una relación seria?

La pregunta me sacó de cualquier pensamiento en el que estuviera divagando, la mire de nuevo, examine su mirada, parecía solo tener curiosidad…

-No-. Negué-. Después de Mikoto, no hubo nadie para él…- Respondí, y ella no pareció afectada, solo asintió-. Excepto tal vez tú.

Ella suspiro, pero fue un sonido molesto.

-No creo que la verdad sea una relación seria-. Murmuro para ella misma, pero pude escucharla.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunte y ella me miró.

-No por nada.

-Sakura-. Me observo por un momento-. En la tarde los vi…

-¿Nos viste?

-Sí, vi que no le dejaste tomar tu mano-. Le dije y ella se asusto, relajo su posición, y volteó todo su cuerpo hacía mí, para mirarme a los ojos.

-A… eso…- Me acosté en el techo, para escuchar lo que me decía-. Aunque no tengo por qué decirte esto…- Me advirtió-. Fugaku y yo no hemos tenido ninguna clase de tacto, como "Novios"-. Termino de decir sonrojada.

Mí cara hizo una mueca como tratando de contenerme la risa. ¿No habían tenido "Tacto"? ¿Con eso se refiere, no sexo, no besos, no abrazos… y ni siquiera tomarse las manos? Esa chica sí que era divertida, solté una risa involuntaria.

-Cállate-. Me golpeo, en el hombro.

-Lo siento… pero…- Seguí riendo. Ella se calmo, y me miro mientras reía.

-Tienes una linda risa-. Soltó un comentario inocente… viéndome a los ojos, paré de reírme. Definitivamente esa era la chica más rara que hubiera conocido. Le devolví una mirada profunda, y curiosa, ella se sonrojo y se volteó.

-Es difícil creer que mi padre se esté conteniendo.- Continué tratando de ignorar su comentario.

-No es que se esté conteniendo es más como… ir lento.

-Demasiado… me parece

-Bueno, pues nadie te pidió tu opinión-. Se paró dispuesta a irse, pero la jalé.

-Espera no te enojes-. Pareció pensárselo dos veces y se sentó de nuevo, esta vez más cerca de mí.- Solo digo que…

-Ya no importa… punto, y aparte.- Suspire, esa niña era rara. Me acosté de nuevo mirando al cielo, para mi sorpresa, ella se acostó a lado de mí-. Contemos estrellas-. Propuso.

-Bien… una, dos.

-Ocho…

-¿Ocho? Acabas de empezar-. No entendía el juego.

-Conté siete en mi cabeza.-. Aja, sí claro.

-Veinte

-¿Tan rápido?-. Preguntó volteando su cabeza, e inconscientemente apoyándola en mi hombro.

-Conté dieciocho en mi mente.- Ella rió, y sentí la vibración en mi hombro.

-De acuerdo.

Contamos alrededor de tres mil o más estrellas, claro con algo de conteo mental. Después nos quedamos callados, y ese silencio no me molesto, en lo absoluto, si no que sentí comodidad, me dio tiempo de quedarme mirando la luna… y cerré los ojos… recordando…

_-Entonces… te vas-. El dolor que sentí al tener que decir esas palabras no era comparable con nada._

_-Así es-, Sentía odio, odio, odio a mi padre. Rencor, y más aún al ver como ella subía su mirada con ojos llorosos.- Te amo Sasuke._

_-Sayuri-. Murmuré-. No te tienes que ir…_

_-Debo… estoy enamorada-. Levanto la mirada-. Y aunque papá no lo entienda, espero que algún día te enamores, y tú entiendas que darías cualquier cosa por estar cerca de esa persona…_

_Tomé su mano delicadamente, y la puse en mi mejilla, como cuando éramos niños._

_-Una cosa quiero pedirte-. Voltee la mirada a sus orbes negros.- No le tengas rencor a papá… él no entiende… pero… tengo fe que algún día lo hará…_

_¿Cómo me pedía algo como aquello?_

_-Hazlo por mí-. Murmuro… y asentí. No podía negarle nada a ella…_

Como si fuera tan fácil no sentir odio, ni desprecio… eso no es algo que se pide, abrí mis ojos lentamente y sentí algo en mi pecho, entonces volví a la realidad… seguía en el techo de mi casa… baje la mirada a mi pecho, Sakura… estaba acostada, parece que se había quedado dormida… ¿Y cómo no? Eran las dos de la mañana como mínimo. Trate de levantarme sin moverla, pero se me hizo imposible, cada vez que trataba de levantarme ella se aferraba más a mi pecho… y la hubiera despertado, de no haber sido por que era un caballero… Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacía?

La levante lentamente, dejando su cabeza acostada en mi pecho, y tomando sus piernas con mis manos, era liviana, lo que me lo hizo más sencillo. Camine hacía dentro del ático, lo cual se me hizo más difícil, ya que tuve que arreglármelas para tenerla en mi pecho, abrir la puerta, entrar con ella, y bajar los oscuros escalones. Al parecer la niña tenía el sueño pesado, ya que no se despertaba con mis movimientos toscos. Su respiración era liviana, y calmada. Camine lentamente por los pasillos… solo tenía que llevarla a su habitación dejarla allí y ya.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser eso?

Pero entonces recordé… no tenía ni idea donde estaba su habitación. Empecé a recordar, la primera noche que vino aquí, me dijo claramente que no dormía con Fugaku, así que… Empecé a recordar la vez que tomamos café en la cocina, subió las escaleras, y su habitación quedaba al contrario con la mía. Baje las escaleras, y gire a la derecha… después ¿Cuál era su habitación? Había alrededor de sesenta habitaciones, según yo. Pero habitable con cama, y demás solo eran alrededor de treinta. Pero claro, Fugaku no le iba a conseguir una habitación cualquiera a su novia… ¿O sí? Empecé abriendo unas habitaciones, del lado derecho. Estaban la fornitura de la cama, sin colchón alguno… y aparte sucio. Fugaku no la dejaría dormir allí.

Las demás habitaciones estaban cerradas, y mis brazos se empezaban a cansar… hubiera podido despertar a algún sirviente pero… ¿Quién me ayudaría a encontrar la habitación de Sakura a las dos de la mañana? Mierda, ¿Y ahora qué? Sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Fugaku, pero eso sería como ponérsela en Bandeja de Plata, y como veía la situación, a Sakura no le hubiera gustado algo así. Y mi padre no hubiera podido contenerse al tener a Sakura en su misma cama.

No, definitivamente, no. Y no podía tardarme tanto… ¿Qué dirían si me vieran así? Si algún sirviente se despertaba, y me encontraba con la novia de Fugaku en brazos. Inconscientemente, comencé a caminar, sin darme cuenta a donde iba.

Y no… no podía ser mejor, pensando sarcásticamente, me encontré a mi mismo enfrente de mi habitación. No, por supuesto que no… pero ¿Qué hacía? ¿Despertarla? Mire su rostro, No definitivamente no tenía el valor para despertarla…

Escuche un ruido debajo de las escaleras, y me apresure a meterme a mi habitación con Sakura en mano, ¿Mierda y ahora qué? Vi la cama, me acerqué, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro, se me ocurrió una idea. La dejaría, en mi cama, y yo dormiría en otra. No sería tan difícil.

¿Qué podría salir mal? Dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes, no me molestaría no dormir sin sabanas, y en un colchón sucio… OK, tal vez el colchón, sí, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

Pero algo ocurrió, algo que definitivamente no quedaba en mis planes,

La acosté en mi cama, con cuidado, metiéndola entre las sabanas, me aproxime a tomar la sabana para taparla completamente, pero ella me tomo del cuello. En un intento por no caerme sobre ella, me tire del otro lado de la cama, pero ella no me soltó en ningún momento… Eso arruinaba completamente mis planes. Trate de soltarme, pero mientras más forcejaba más duro ponía su agarre.

-Mierda…

Bien, tenía dos opciones, despertarla dejando de lado lo caballero, o numero dos, quedarme allí y cambiarme de habitación cuando me soltará.

Opte por la opción, dos. Solo tendría que esperar… no iba tardar mucho en que…

-Argh-. Gruño Sakura, volteé mi mirada, para ver que le molestaba ¡Grave error! Nuestras bocas estaban muy cerca, ahora. Y nuestros alientos se mezclaban, de nuevo mis instintos… Suspire y como pude voltee la mirada hacía el otro lado. Solo que el movimiento hizo que ella se incomodara, y se aferrara con más fuerza a mi cuello, y mi espalda.

Suspire nuevamente, esa sería una noche larga…

* * *

_Uno, dos, tres… esa melodía la conocía… ¿Ave maría?, ¿La séptima sinfonía? O era… ¿Para Elisa de Beethoven?, ¿Claro de Luna? _

_No, definitivamente era Para Elisa. Qué bien sonaba el piano. Pero, ¿Quién tocaba canciones de Beethoven?_

_-Mierda, no me salé…_

_¿Sakura?_

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, seguía escuchando esa dulce melodía, ajuste mis ojos a la luz, ya que extrañamente las cortinas estaban abiertas, cuando ya pude ajustar mis ojos, los enfoqué en un punto en particular, la pared. Después ya veía todo con claridad, y la música venía del piano, y quién tocaba era la única pelirosa de la casa. Paró la música casi enseguida que dirigió su mirada hacía mi.

-Despertaste-. Me dijo, y entonces recordé todo. Me había quedado completamente dormido. Me reincorpore enseguida de la cama.

-Oh, yo-. Mire la cama y luego a ella-. Sobre que durmieras en mi cama, no es mi culpa… te iba a llevar a tu habitación, pero… no sabía cuál era así que—

-No te preocupes, está bien…- Dijo… ¿Está bien? Me estaba preparando psicológicamente, para ver que me decía… y me decía que estaba bien… ¿?

Fruncí el seño.

-Discúlpame, debí causarte muchos problemas…- Me dijo. Le hubiera dicho más pero solo asentí.

-Ya no importa, ¿Por qué paraste de tocar?-. Pregunté, y ella miro el piano, mientras me paraba y me sentaba a lado de ella en el piano.

Empezó a tocar… y de nuevo paró…

-Odio está parte, nunca me salé. La parte rápida…

Empecé a tocar el piano, junto con ella, ella me miró curiosa pero no dijo nada, solo siguió tocando. Estaba seguro de que el sonido se escuchaba incluso en la planta de abajo, pero seguimos tocando… y tocando…

-Está parte-. Dijo tocando el piano, le ayude una parte en el piano, me miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal?-. Pregunté.

-Presumido-. Se quejo, pisando las teclas aún con más fuerza, y me reí.- En serio me gusta tu risa-. Me dijo dejando de tocar. La miré y ella me miró.

-Gracias-. Termine de tocar. Y la miré-. Creo que es mejor que te vayas-. Le dije.

Frunció el seño y me miró. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la corte poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Sí te ve alguien salir de mi habitación, van a empezar a mal pensar-. Dije, y ella relajo su posición, se levanto del piano, y me levante con ella, la acompañe a la puerta. Se volteó a mirarme cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de la habitación.

Recargue mi mano en el marco y ella se acerco, pero no me quise mover.

-¿Qué podrían decir Sasuke?-. Me preguntó en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué dormí contigo? No dirían mentiras.- Sonrió jugando, mientras se acercaba más.

-Creo que a Fugaku no le gustara enterarse que dormí con su novia.- Me acerqué y ella me sonrió. Se volteó y Salió. Definitivamente esa era la chica más rara y bipolar que me hubiera topado en mi vida.

* * *

-¡Sasuke llegas tarde!-. Los gritos de Naruto no me molestaban, siempre era yo el que tenía que esperar… ¿Era tan malo que por una vez él fuera el que esperar?... Teníamos una pequeña junta en la empresa, no era nada del otro mundo, solo era para ver cómo iba la situación petrolera… Había pequeños invencioncitas que solo invertían en la empresa por unos meses… eso era lo que nosotros no queríamos, lo que queríamos era que invirtieran con nosotros por años… así que por eso hacíamos esa junta.- Nunca llegas tarde, eso es raro… será que en realidad existe otro mundo…

Las paranoias de Naruto no me molestaban del todo.

-Quizá tú padre te hecho de la casa…

-Que dices imbécil, si sabes perfectamente, que es más fácil que yo lo eche a él.

-m… Aún no me explico el porqué de tu tardanza… quizá te envenenaron y estuviste en el hospital… por eso llegaste tarde-. Seguía con sus tonterías mientras caminábamos a la junta.- Ya decía yo que no tenías muchos amigos…

Idiota…

-Tal vez, hoy es el día al revés… ¿Es el día al revés, verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trajera corbata?

A veces Naruto… en serio me da pena…

-Oh no… cuando te retrasas… es que…- Me volteó a ver, pero yo lo ignore-. Que estabas con una mujer…

Bueno… eso tenía algo de cierto. Caminábamos más lento ya que Naruto se detuvo de repente.

-pero…

-Naruto camina-. Le ordene y seguimos caminando pero el ido con sus pensamientos.

-Pero sí estas enojado con Ino… eso significa que… ¡La engañas!

Oh, no… Naruto me comenzaba a fastidiar.

-No la engaño Naruto-. Suspire.

-Entonces… ¿No dormiste con ninguna mujer?-. Me preguntó. A lo que preferí empezarle a picar.

-m… puede que sí-. La cara de Naruto parecía mármol, y levantó una ceja.

-Sasuke si engañas a Ino, Suigetsu se va a enojar…

-¿Qué pinta Suigetsu en todo esto?

-Sasuke no seas idiota-. ¿Escuche bien?, ¿Idiota?-. A Suigetsu le gusta Ino, desde la preparatoria…

Eso era nuevo… no lo sabía…

-Pero parece que Suigetsu es contento, con que ella esté bien-. Me dijo-. Por eso… creo que no le gustara si se entera que la engañaste.

-No la engañe Naruto…- Le repetí, pero quería molestarlo-. Pero si dormí con otra mujer…

La cara de Naruto, no puede describirse, era pálida, su boca abierta, y sus cejas levantadas.

-¿Con quién?-. Se apresuro a decir, y yo sonreí, mientras retomábamos camino nuevamente-. No me digas que…- Empezaba a sospechar, dudaba que pudiera adivinar-. Una sirvienta.

-No…

-¿La jardinera?

-No…

-¿Panadera?, ¿La del correo?, ¿La mucama?, ¿Plomera?-. ¿Plomera?, Que mierda decía ese tipo-. Oh no será que… - Me miró-. No…

Parecía entender…

-¿La cocinera?

-¿Cocinera? Que mierda Naruto, no hay cocinera… él cocinero es hombre…

-Ah… oh, no-. Me volteó a ver y yo sonreí, parecía no ser tan tonto como pensaba-. Ya eres del otro bando.

-Estúpido-. Dije al momento de golpearlo-. Me gustan las mujeres…- Le aclaré.

-Oh, pero no tenías que golpearme…- Contestó-. Entonces… solo queda una mujer en todo esto…. Pero no creo que…- Me miró y sonreí.

Ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de la sala de juntas. Y su cara mostraba sorpresa.

-¡Te tiraste a la novia de Fugaku!-. Sonreí como nunca, más no le respondí… abrí la puerta y entre, pero él no me siguió parecía estar totalmente shockeado… a parte, no me preocupaba, él no diría nada… Naruto no era un traidor. Solo algo estúpido, e inocente…

Dejarlo sin nada que decir, era de lo más divertido… y casi difícil de lograr…

* * *

La junta fue como siempre, los inversionistas tenían miedo de perder… pero de igual forma, quién no arriesga no gana, así que invertirán de cualquier manera, Naruto no dejaba de observarme con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía que seguía shockeado, más tarde le diría… pero verlo morderse las uñas durante toda la junta… no tenía precio… Me divertí bastante.

Salimos de aquella junta y nos pasamos cada quién a sus asuntos, Naruto enseguida me siguió, pero mi padre me detuvo antes de salir… así que Naruto se paso de largo no sin antes dedicarme una mirada preocupada.

-Sasuke-. Dijo Fugaku. Enarque una ceja incitándolo a continuar-. Veras… quería decirte… voy a salir este fin de semana. Y voy a irme un largo tiempo…

-Eso ya lo sé, lo acabamos de hablar…

-Pues-. Su rostro parecía apurado, así que me relaje, y asentí-. Sé que tú y Sakura, no se llevan muy bien…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-. De hecho su novia, me da mucha gracia… aunque eso no le quitaba lo extraña.

-Pues…

-Dilo ya-. Mi padre se puso recto, y me miro a los ojos, tratando de no perder autoridad conmigo, pero él sabía perfectamente que la había perdido hace años.

-Quisiera pedirte que… como voy a estar fuera… que…- No me iba pedir que me pusiera de niñero, ¿Verdad?-. Que la cuides…

-Por favor, ya tiene veinte años, creo que se puede cuidar sola.

-Solo te pido, por unos días…

-No voy a ser niñero…- Me negué. Mi padre me miró a los ojos y respiro profundo.

-No es pregunta.

-¿Y qué es eso, amenaza?-. Sinceramente, no era tanto el que me molestar estar cuidando de su novia… si no que… me molestaba que me ordenara, o que él fuera él que necesitaba algo de mí. A parte… ver rogando a Fugaku, no se ve siempre… y hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad que se pueda…

-Solo te pido algo Sasuke, ¿Qué es tan difícil?-. Fruncí el seño, haciéndome el desentendido-. Por… por favor…

Sonreí, y él lo noto a lo que se puso tenso.

-Lo pensaré…

* * *

Bien, estar de niñero no me molestara tanto, no necesito cuidar a Sakura prácticamente… aunque es necia y molesta, no es una niña de 10 años a la que tenga que decirle que hacer… Al parecer mi padre no era tan pedófilo después de todo…

Camine, ya era noche estaba tomando las ultimas cosas de mi despacho, para ir a la casa y dormir un rato… Pero… tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante…

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-. Lo había olvidado por completo. Su cara demostraba que se la había pasado todo el día pensando en lo que le había contado en la mañana.

-Etto… yo… estaba pensando en lo que me contaste en… en la mañana y…- Levanto la mirada con el seño fruncido-. Yo creo… creo que…

-Naruto… - Se acercó hacía mí. Ya sabía lo que me iba a decir… "No creo que es buena idea que te acuestas con la novia de tu padre", o "No deberías engañar a Ino", "Suigetsu le va a decir a Ino", "Tú padre te va a desheredar". La verdad me divertía ver su rostro; era una mezcla de miedo, preocupación y sorpresa.- No te preocupes… no tuve sexo con su novia, Sakura…

-¿Qué? ¿Me estuviste bromeando todo este tiempo?-. Su rostro había cambiado de color en menos de dos segundos-. Ni siquiera pude trabajar… ¡No podía ni mirar a Suigetsu ni a Fugaku a la cara!

-jajá-. Me carcajee en su cara-. ¿Por qué? Tú no fuiste el que durmió con la chica.

-No, pero soy tu amigo y te estoy encubriendo… ¿No que no habías dormido con ella?-. Frunció el seño exageradamente...

-Dije que no había tenido sexo con ella, pero la noche anterior dormí con ella-. Por su expresión se notaba que no entendía nada. Lo entendía, era mi misma expresión cuando me entere que Fugaku se abstenía a tocar a su novia.

-Ósea, lo que me tratas de decir…- Empezó Naruto-. Es que… dormiste con ella, sin hacer…

-… exacto…

-¿Y crees que te creeré?-. Me dijo, suspire y tome mi maletín-. ¿Oye a dónde vas?

-A mi casa…- Le informe, saliendo de allí las luces estaban apagadas, ya todo mundo se había ido.

-Quiero conocer a Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste, quiero conocerla.

-¿Por qué?-. Definitivamente nunca entendería a Naruto.

-Solamente… tengo ansías…- Suspire pesadamente. Naruto parecía un niño.

* * *

Bien el siguiente día no fue tan malo, fui a trabajar, nada nuevo, Fugaku hacía maletas… acaparo a más de la mitad de los sirvientes para hacer tres simples maletas, como sea… yo salí temprano aquel día me vestí con ropa informal después de darme un baño, mi simple pijama un pantalón holgado y una playera normal. Ese día parecía uno más de mis días rutinarios no sorpresas, no sustos, no enojos… no nada… todo era paz…

Cerré los ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras, ese día no podía ser más perfecto, agradecí internamente que Fugaku hubiera llamado a todos los sirvientes ya que… no había ruido en la casa, me agradaba en realidad. No gritos, no pláticas, ni un solo susurro. Bajé las escaleras totalmente con los ojos cerrados, no quise abrirlos ni al estar en el suelo. Suspire livianamente, no lo había notado pero la rutina me agradaba bastante.

Camine sin dirigirme a ningún lado en especial, conocía aquella casa como la palma de mi mano, y ahora que estaba tan calmada y vacía de cierto modo, me dieron ganas de caminar y recordar.

Ese día era parecido a los que siempre pasaba después de que Sayuri se había marchado… tan callado, pero ese ambiente también me daba tiempo de pensar… No enojos, ni disgustos, ni gritos, ni…

-¡¡Cuidado!!

No sentí nada más que agua fría en mi pecho, y el suelo en mi espalda.

-¡Argh!-. Me queje, ¿No podía tener un día normal?

-Lo siento Sasuke-. Abrí los ojos y los enfoque en la pelirosa que estaba mirándome desde arriba con una cubeta vacía. Me paré enseguida, y observe mi ropa totalmente empapada.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-. Le pregunte de mala gana, al momento que me escurría la playera totalmente empapada.

-¿Qué crees que hacía? Pues cargando un balde con agua…- Respondió.

-¿¡Por qué no tienes cuidado por donde caminas con eso!?

-¡Yo no soy quién tenía los ojos cerrados!-. Exclamó casi tirando la cubeta. Respire hondo, mientras me seguía escurriendo lo que podía-. Además me quitas el tiempo-. Dijo rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vas?-. Le pregunte antes que se diera la vuelta, su semblante cambio instantáneamente, su cara se veía entre preocupada y ansiosa.

Cuando se volteó respiro pesadamente, y abrió los ojos más tratando de hablar pero no lo conseguía… camine hacía ella, a paso pesado ya que estaba empapado.

-Ludanz, va a dar a luz.- Me dijo rápido. Mi mente hizo memoria velozmente. Y recordé una de las frases que dijo mi hermana.

_-Cuida a Ludanz, dale de comer, y mucho amor… recuerda que es mi pequeña favorita._

_Ludanz_, fusión de _Lud_wig van Beethoven y Fr_anz_ Schubert; su músico y compositor favoritos.

_Ludanz_, la mascota de Sayuri. La perrita doberman… a la que le temía Naruto.

Ludanz…

-¿Va a dar a luz?-. Pregunte. Sakura asintió, nerviosa-. ¿Conoces a Ludanz?

-Sí, Sasuke por favor, ¡Dime que sabes cómo hacer de comadrona!-. ¿Comadrona? Se refiere a partero…

-A-ah ayudar a las mujeres a tener a sus bebes?…- Seguro estaba entendiendo mal.

-Así es-. Respondió rápido. Negué con la cabeza.-Es que… no encuentro a Lorena ni a nadie… ¿Y ahora qué hago? Lud, me necesita… es su primera camada.

-¿No se supone que tendría que ser parto Natural? Es decir, es un animal-. Dije lo más razonable que pude haber dicho. Ella abrió los ojos indignada.

-Eres hombre, no entiendes… pero el parto, es una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de una mujer… y ciertamente, Ludanz, es su primera vez, es madre primeriza y debemos estar con ella en estos momentos.

-¿Qué? Escucha, no.- Me estaba impacientando, y el frio que me llegaba por mi ropa mojada no era muy placentero que digamos-. Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué el agua fría?

-Pues…- Su rostro me volteó a ver… y abrió la boca pensando algo-. Desde chica eh escuchado que se necesita agua en los partos, pero no tengo ni idea para que…- Contestó.

-Es para limpiar lo que manchan… de cualquier manera, no se usa agua helada-. Contesté, había leído algo sobre eso.

-¡Entonces tú sabes algo!-. Me dijo entusiasmada, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por el salón ignorando completamente el hecho de que estaba todo el piso mojado. Corrí tras ella, ya que temía caer al frenarme, ya que mis pies resbalaban a cada vuelta que corríamos.- Apresúrate.

-¿Qué? Si tú eres la que me está jalando-. Le dije, pero me ignoro, pronto salimos de la casa, y corrimos atravesando algo del patio para entrar a donde se encontraban los perros, de allí nos seguimos ya que Ludanz no era una perra cualquiera era una perra de casa, no cuidadora, así que tenía un lugar especial. Entramos a su habitación y allí estaba en una esquina, sola estaba acostada y tenía una pansa enorme.

Trague grueso solo la vi, me daba pena. Me miro con ojitos llorosos. Dios que tan horrible era el parto. Sakura tan pronto la vio corrió hacía ella y le abrazo el cuello.

-¿Ludanz estás bien?-. Le acarició el cuello a la pequeña, parecía que respiraba lentamente… temía por su vida… tal vez era exagerado… pero verla en esa posición y tan humilde, tan callada, y calmada, esa perra tan hiperactiva… de alguna manera me rompía el corazón.

Me acerque a Sakura y me hinque a un lado de ella.

-Bien doctor, ¿Y ahora qué?

-Tú eras la que estudió Bioquímica.- Le dije sin pensar. La perra empezaba a aullar, y con ello nuestros nervios aumentaban.

-Bioquímica, es el estudio de los componentes químicos como Carbohidratos, Lípidos, Proteínas y Ácidos Nucleídos, no tiene nada que ver con esto.- Respondió rápidamente, mientras escuchábamos los jadeos de Ludanz, lo que me ponía más nervioso, ambos la empezamos a acariciar para calmarla.

Pero más parecía que necesitábamos que Ludanz nos acariciara a nosotros, ya que nosotros éramos los que estábamos nerviosos.

-De cualquier forma… tu carrera tiene más que ver con eso, que la mía…- Respondí rápidamente. Ella suspiro, a la vez que aumentaba la intensidad de los aullidos de Ludanz. Sus ojitos se abrían y cerraban, acerco su cabeza a las piernas de Sakura y allí la recargo.

Fueron unos momentos tensos en los que ninguno de los dos hacía nada más que ver tensos la reacción de Lud ante la situación… quién parecía que solo esperaba al igual que nosotros, de un momento a otro Lud, aulló y se empezó a quejar… fue cuando notamos lo mojada que estaba…

-Debemos limpiar antes de que la camada llegué-. Le dije, y empezamos a limpiarla. Con un trapo seco limpié, mientras Sakura movía lentamente a Lud a un lugar seco-. No te muevas-. Le dije a Sakura al momento que vi algo blanco salir de la cola de la perra, estaba seguro que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco allí mismo.- C-creo… q-que…

-¿Está naciendo?-. No le respondí pero deduje que por la cara que puse ella entendió acaricio a Ludanz,-. Tranquila-. Le dijo con la voz cortada… - Estoy aquí.

Fue cuando Sakura noto al pequeño bulto blanco por la placenta que asomaba por la cola de Ludanz.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Puja Ludanz, puja!-. Grito como loca.

-¡¿Los perros pujan?!-. Le pregunte histéricamente.

-¡No lo sé!-. Me grito. Estábamos totalmente alarmados, y la perra como si nada, poco a poco la pequeña bolita llena de placenta salió y cayó en el piso. Me atreví a agarrarlo, olía raro y se sentía viscoso, de un momento a otro Ludanz me lo jalo de las manos con su hocico. Le lamió y le limpio la placenta. Ambos; Sakura y yo, estábamos nerviosos.- ¿El bebe está bien?

-Creo que sí-. Respondí.- Parece rata…

Después siguieron los demás fue igual de horrible, nosotros gritábamos, y pujábamos en vez de Ludanz, quién solo estaba acostada lamiendo a sus cachorros. Sakura y yo estábamos sudando, nerviosos, preocupados por la salud de Lud y los bebes, quienes al parecer estaban de lo mejor. Fueron 6 cachorritos, que aún parecíamos no poder identificar el sexo. Pero eso no nos preocupaba, acabamos recostados en la pared totalmente exhaustos como si nosotros hubiéramos tenido el parto en vez de Lud.

Ella por su parte estaba recostada en las piernas de Sakura, mientras Sakura estaba recostada en mi hombro, y yo a la vez en la pared. Estábamos respirando agitadamente.

-Vaya, creo que ah sido el parto más horrible de mi vida.

-Ni siquiera fuiste tú la que daba a luz.

-Lo sé, pero fue horrible…- Me dijo. Y yo reí ciertamente me había asustado un poco, solo un poco… pero todo salió bien.- Fuiste buen doctor.

-Gracias…- Suspire. Pero sabía perfectamente que no había hecho nada.- Y mira que los dos la hicimos solitos…

-jaja, sí, bueno más bien nosotros éramos los que gritábamos, Lud hizo todo por ella misma-. Dijo cansada recargándose aún más en mi hombro, apoye mi cabeza en su cabeza.

-Y yo que pensaba que hoy podría tener un día normal…- Le dije. Y ella rió.

-Oye… ¿sabes dónde estaban todos?

-¿eh?, A pues ayudando a mi padre a hacer sus maletas.

-¿Todos?-. Me preguntó.

-Sí, veras… así es Fugaku.

-mmm… se va en mañana, ¿No?

-No, en dos días…

-Oh, y yo que planeaba a ir a Nueva York…

-¿Nueva York?

-Sí… creo que tendré que ir sola…

-Me temó que no podrás ir.

-¿Qué?-. Se levanto de mi pecho, y me miro.

-Mira… mi padre me puso de niñero en su ausencia… así que no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a Nueva York.- Le explique… No pensará ir a Nueva York, cuando Fugaku no estaba, algo podría pasarle. Además me parecía riesgoso que la novia de un empresario estuviera vagando como si nada.

-oh… ya veo… pero ¿No crees que ya estoy grande para poder salir sola?-. Me pregunto tensándose y poniéndose a la defensiva. Yo suspire, y ella me volteo a ver-. De todos modos, si no puedo ir sola… mi niñero me tendrá que acompañar.

Claro, su niñero… ¿Qué?

-Ni creas que hare lo que quieras cuando Fugaku no esté.- Le aclaré mientras me sentaba. Ella se reincorporo también dejándome levantarme. Acaricie a Lud, y me levante con toda la intención de salir…

-Eso es lo que crees…- Escuche decir a Sakura, y sonreí. Esa niña estaba llena de sorpresas…

* * *

**Bien….! ¿Qué les ah parecido? Ok, se que dije que una semana después de postear el anterior iba a subir este… pero que creen… no me gusto del todo como quedo, aparte de que después bloquearon fanfiction… como algunos comprenderán.

Más sobre la vida de Sakura, y la relación SasuSaku… ¿no?

Y no pude dártelo en tu día Eli! Alías **Ikamari** me siento mal por eso… u_U

¡Feliz cumple!

Bye

Esperen el siguiente… no con ansias… que creo que tardare… depende del numero de reviews, haha es broma.

(Si entras y no posteas, vendrá la niña del aro en la noche y te comerá! ñ-ñ)

Ey los vas a asustar! :O

(Entonces que se te ocurre para que dejen review?)

Om… el que entra, postea! =)

(Wuau… ¬¬)

xD


	5. Un viαje

Bueno antes que nada… ¡Gracias por su apoyo! :D

Y bueno equiz, eso no era lo que iba a decir. Iba a decir que, estamos hablando de Estados Unidos, en 1950.

Esto fue antes de Martín Luther King, y todo eso -Martin Luther King fue defensor de los Afro-Americanos, ante tanta discriminación- Por eso en esa época había discriminación, y rechazo.

Solo voy a ponerlo, para que se den una idea de que épocas eran… xD, espero que lo disfruten

**SasuSaku**

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை**

* * *

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை**

* * *

Fic Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp 5. Un viαje

-No-. Negué nuevamente. Y parecía que aquello iba para largo.

Me la pase toda la mañana evadiendo a Sakura, pero parecía que no lo lograba. Mi padre se iba a ir en la tarde, y ese día no había ido a trabajar para ayudar unos papeles de Fugaku para su viaje a firmas Nacionales e Internacionales. Tal parecía que no podía hacer nada sólo.

Sakura se mantenía en el teléfono, pero aún teniendo el aparato en la mano me estaba rogando salir de viaje, mirándome juntando ambas manos en forma de suplica. Yo estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo, hoy iba a juntarme con Naruto en la tarde para ver que hubo en una junta que yo había perdido por estar ayudando a Fugaku.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-. Sakura me pedía del otro lado de la mesa, pegada a la mesa de centro que tenía el teléfono.

Yo prefería pasar de largo, y seguir comiendo.

-Sí Hinata, estoy bien-. Contestó a la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono.- Voy a salir a Nueva York con Sasuke-. Le dijo.

La fulmine con la mirada, y negué con la cabeza.

-No voy a ir-. Le dije, en ese momento salió Lorena recogiendo los platos y mirándonos curiosos. Me levante después de que ella recogiera los platos.

-Sí, sí, sí, gracias Hinata, te amo-. Le contestó Sakura colgando el teléfono, y tomándome del brazo antes que cruzara la puerta del comedor.- Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-Huy, pero que humor-. Me dijo sonriendo, y tomándome de ambas manos.- ¿Quieres ir a Nueva York conmigo?

¿Cuántas veces tenía que contestarle?

-No-. Negué tratando de darme la vuelta, pero ella me tomo totalmente del brazo.

-P-pero no tienes que preocuparte de nada, ni de los boletos de tren, ni nada. Solo iras como acompañante, iras a disfrutar-. Sonrió esperanzada.

-mmm… No.

Me soltó del brazo y me miro a los ojos.

-Sakura si sigues con esto, me vas a poner en serio de mal humor, y no me gusta ir a trabajar de mal humor, ¿Entiendes?

-Sasuke te lo pedí por favor…

-Las cosas no siempre se te van a cumplir por pedirlas por favor.

Ella suspiro y me dejo salir.

Sabía que ese no era en final de la discusión, pero ambos estábamos conscientes que si continuábamos así, íbamos a discutir de verdad.

Camine hacía la puerta, tome mi saco que estaba en la mesa y me subí a mi Studebaker, con destino a la empresa… con la esperanza de que Naruto no se hubiera dormido en la junta o que tan siquiera hubiera pedido a Suigetsu que anotara algo.

* * *

-Y entonces… como te decía, el viejito de la barba dijo algo así de los impuestos y que tendríamos que vender una sucursal. Pero el tipo que parece zorro, y que te tira los perros, dijo que no, "hasta que el señor Sasuke quiera venderla"… después me quede dormido y ya no supe que paso.

Naruto me relataba lo que había pasado en la junta, mientras yo copiaba los apuntes que Naruto me había dado, los cuales seguramente eran de Suigetsu.

-Entonces… ¿Querían vender una sucursal?-. Le pregunté.

-Sí, ¿No crees que es estúpido?, Ahora no necesitamos el dinero, a parte tenemos inversionistas, si la vendemos, los que invierten en nosotros van a pensar que a la empresa le va mal, y van a dejar de invertir en nosotros.

Sonreí por la respuesta de Naruto.

-¿De dónde memorizaste eso?

Naruto rió nervioso, poniéndose una mano detrás de la nuca.

-La verdad, solo repetí lo que dijo el zorro.

Suspire, Naruto era un tonto. Aún no podía entender como trabajaba en la empresa.

-Oye hablando de memorizar…- Subí mi vista de los papeles a su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a la novia de tu padre?-. Me preguntó.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con memorizar?-. Le pregunté.

-Nada, solo quería abordar el tema.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla a lado de mí.

-Nunca-. Contesté, y él me miró con la boca abierta, como si no esperara esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no, Naruto.- Le respondí.

-Ach…- Se quejó.

Acabe de revisar los apuntes, y cuentas bancarias, como los documentos que le habían dado a Naruto y estaba seguro que nunca los iba a leer.

Me levante de la mesa, y él camino tras de mí.

-Nos vemos-. Le dije. Él asintió con la cabeza, y me dejo pasar. Cuando me subí a mi carro vi como él se subía a su Chrysler. Y aceleraba.

Probablemente tenía prisa de llegar a su casa, a Naruto no le gustaba mucho el ambiente de la empresa, a demás eh comprobado que trabaja mejor y más tranquilo en su casa. Negué con la cabeza, Naruto no era normal.

Aceleré yo también vi las tiendas de alrededor, y decidí parar en una. No tenía nada que hacer, y prefería aquello a ir a escuchar suplicas de Sakura. Aunque sonara extraño, no quería que me rogaran.

Entre a la extraña tiendita, enseguida me llego un aroma familiar… _café_.

Y no es que fuera amante del café… Solo me gustaba, y el olor lo reconocía al instante, pase por varios anaqueles, decidiendo comprar alguno… y encontré uno bastante peculiar, su nombre era _l'été… _Francés, adivine.

Lo tomé, el aroma me agradaba y no había probado cosas nuevas en mucho tiempo. Camine a la caja, mirando la etiqueta.

Parecía recién importado…

-¿Joven Uchiha?-. Levante mi vista de la etiqueta, a la persona que me llamaba, vi detrás del mostrador a una chica joven, ojos color miel, y cabello color café claro.

Fruncí el seño, al ver a la chica. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

-Etto… ¿No me recuerda?, soy Madeleine-. Pregunto, a lo que yo relaje mi posición, no tenía la menor idea de quién era. La mire con indiferencia, poniendo el café en el mostrador.- Yo… es decir, usted y yo fuimos a la secundaria juntos… bueno no juntos, yo estaba en la secundaria de mujeres de a un lado de la de hombres. Pero… cruzamos unas cuantas palabras y…

Tome el frasco, y se lo di en la mano, para que me cobrara. Se sonrojo enseguida, y lo tomo con las manos temblando. Lo paso por el mostrador y anoto el precio en una libreta.

-Serían… dos dólares, con ochenta y cinco centavos, Señor Uchiha.- Me dio el café en una bolsa de papel-. Que tenga u-un buen día.

Dijo esto último con la cabeza baja, la mire y asentí. Saliendo del lugar, de nuevo subí al carro y avance. Próxima parada… "Mi casa".

Acelere lentamente… llegando a la calle que conducía a la mansión, sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente, baje y subí los escalones.

Entré esperando algo así como Sakura encima de la mesa, o al menos toda mi casa color rosa, pero no hubo nada. Pensé que se había dado por vencida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a las escaleras, pero algo me detuvo.

Risas.

-¡No es cierto!-. Grito la voz de Sakura detrás de la puerta del salón.

-¡Lo juró, es é mejor! -. Continuó la otra voz, la cual reconocí al instante. Salte los cuatro escalones que ya había subido. Y salí corriendo al salón…

_No podía ser…_

Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, llegué a las puertas y las abrí de un portazo. Los susodichos se me quedaron viendo y comprobé lo que estaba temiendo… Naruto, era él acompañante de Sakura.

-Hola Sasuke-. Me saludo Sakura. Quién estaba sentada en el sillón de rodillas, como escuchando el relato de un viejo amigo, y Naruto me sonreía nervioso, sentado junto a Sakura.- Un viejo amigo tuyo vino a visitarte.

Como si no supiera.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda haces aquí?-. Le pregunté a Naruto.

-Ehm… vine a visitar, ¿Qué no puedo? Hace años que no nos vemos-. Nos acabábamos de ver. Me aguante las ganas de golpearlo, y suspire, sabía que algo me esperaba al llegar a casa, así que esta sorpresa no debería ser nada.- Siéntate.

-Es mi casa Naruto, se supone que yo diga eso-. Le aclaré.

-Vamos Sasuke, siéntate-. Esta vez fue Sakura a quién mire con cansancio, antes de sentarme. Y ella me dedico una sonrisa-. Adivina que Sasuke…

-¿Qué?-. Pregunté mirando a Sakura, tensó.

-A Naruto le gusta Frank Sinatra, ¿Puedes creerlo?-. Naruto siempre había sido Maricón desde que tengo memoria, así que no me sorprendió que le gustara.

-Que romántico saliste Naruto.- Le molesté.

-Vamos Sasuke que a ti te gustaba Perry Como-. Me dijo.

-Cállate.- Sentencie, y Sakura rió.

-Vaya Sasuke, tenemos algo más en común-. Me dijo sonriendo, tomando mi mano. Yo suspire, mientras veía a Naruto por detrás de Sakura, parecía que insinuaba algo… y me di más idea de lo que pensaba Naruto- Sí es que pensaba- Cuando vi como observaba la mano de Sakura sobre la mía.

Sakura vio mi otra mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó. Miré por inercia mí otra mano, seguía cargando la bolsa de café.

-Café-. Respondí, Sakura se acerco y tomo la bolsa con ambas manos.

-¿El Verano?-. Leyó traduciendo la cajita del café-. Es mi favorito, ¿Como supiste?

Y allí iba otra vez…

-No lo compre por ti.

-Pero que grosero Sasuke-. Me juzgo Naruto, y Sakura sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya me di cuenta de su carácter desde que llegué.- Comento Sakura.

Me levante del sofá, señalando la cocina para que no preguntaran a donde iba. Siguieron con su conversación, habían cambiado completamente el tema a deportes, ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba a una mujer los deportes?

Destape la cajita del café. Y estaba empezando a servirlo cuando Jacob se acerco por detrás.

-Yo lo preparo Sasuke-. Me dijo y yo suspire-. ¿De mal humor otra vez…? No me digas que Sakura otra vez…

-En parte, pero más por que Fugaku me hizo alinear sus papeles esta mañana. Y ya sabes cómo me encanta hacer cosas por él-. Le dije con sarcasmo, y el sonrió.

-Anda, ve. Yo te llevo el café-. Yo asentí saliendo de la cocina. Cuando salí vi a Naruto arriba del sillón con cara contrariada. Me acerque a ambos. Antes de poder llegar al sillón Naruto llego a mi lado y me tomo de los hombros.

-¡Sasuke!-. Retrocedí un paso al verlo con esa cara-. ¡Sakura sabe de autos!

Grito como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Me reí un poco, enarcando una ceja y quitándome sus manos de encima. Pero Naruto seguía con la misma cara.

-Em… Naruto te puedo escuchar-. Interrumpió Sakura. Naruto se volteó nervioso y la miró.

-Etto… yo lo siento… es que nunca había escuchado a una mujer que conociera de autos…- Se disculpo, mientras yo me sentaba.

-No es que conozca de autos.- Dijo Sakura-. Es solo que se de marcas, y estilos.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-. Le pregunte curioso a Sakura.

-Que la marca Dodge, no solo manejaba camionetas-. Contestó y reí.

-¿Solo eso?-. Ella asintió.

-¡Solo eso! Te parece poco-. Intervino Naruto.

-Naruto estas actuando algo machista, por supuesto que hay mujeres que conocen de autos.

-¿Conoces alguna a parte de ti?-. Preguntó Naruto curioso.

-mm… comparada con mi hermana Hinata, yo no sé nada de autos.

-¡¿En serio?!-. Grito Naruto, tan fuerte que escuche como Jacob se quejaba por el ruido.

-Sí-. Rió Sakura-. Mi hermana sabe mucho de automóviles, hubiera sido mecánica si ella hubiera podido, pero mi padre le obligo a estudiar otra carrera que ella no quería, de cualquier manera, ella es la que checa los carros de la familia.- Sonrió Sakura.

-¡Júramelo!, ¿Me la presentarías?-. Pregunto Naruto esperanzado.

-mm… no creo que sea tu tipo, Hinata es algo tímida, y antisocial. Aunque es muy guapa, ella es de las chicas que nunca en su vida van a encontrar a un hombre ideal.- La cara de Naruto cayó al escuchar aquello-. Oigan, ¿Quieren ir al cuarto de juegos?

Sakura no nos dejo responder, se levanto y nos tomo de las manos. Ambos caminamos a través del pasillo. Naruto se adelanto con Sakura, proponiéndole la teoría de "Polos opuestos se atraen", para que le presentara a su hermana. Y Sakura se negaba alegando que su hermana se enojaría si lo hiciera.

Llegamos al salón, y Sakura propuso jugar dardos.

-Tú primero Sasuke-. Dijo, asentí y tome el primer dardo rojo que estaba en la cubeta, me alinee, y lo lancé.- Casi en el blanco.

-Sigues tú-. Le dije a Sakura. Ella asintió se acomodo y lo lanzó. Quedo más cerca del blanco que el mío. Siguió el hiperactivo de Naruto que ni siquiera se preocupo en acomodarse, solo lo lanzo, y ni siquiera quedo en los círculos, si no en la pared. Y ambos nos reímos de él.

Seguimos jugando cada juego que se les ocurría, Naruto iba perdiendo, y entre Sakura y yo nos íbamos peleando. Seguimos con billar. Fui el primero seguido de Naruto, y después Sakura. Cuando Naruto termino de tirar, -el cuál ni siquiera pudo darle a la bola blanca-, se acerco hacía mí.

-Ps… Sasuke-. Me llamó, en voz baja, sin llamar la atención de Sakura, quién se concentraba en la mesa de billar.

-¿Qué?-. Respondí.

-¿No te da celos tu padre?-. Me preguntó, y lo vi extrañado, recargándome en el palo de billar.

-¿Por qué debería de darme celos?-. Enarque una ceja.

-Vamos Sasuke, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que eligió a una chica linda-. Me dijo. Señalando con la mirada a Sakura. Por inercia, mi mirada se poso en el cuerpo de ella; llevaba un vestido corto color rosa, el cual dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, y es que la verdad me había dado cuenta de su figura desde el primer día que la había visto de eso no tenía que recordarme Naruto. Pero de igual manera, mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo no perdiendo detalle-. Ves.

Voltee a Naruto quién me observaba.

-Tiene buen cuerpo, pero eso no quiere decir que—

-Sasuke, también es una chica inteligente.- Viniendo esa observación de Naruto, era algo extraño-. Y…

-¿Y qué?

-¡Y sabe de autos!-. Alegó en una voz un poco más alta, pero sin que llegara a oídos de Sakura.

-Naruto, eres in imbécil-. Le dije.

-¿Qué no te da tentación tenerla en tu casa?-. Me preguntó. Justo cuando iba a responder, Sakura habló.

-Sasuke es tu turno-. Interrumpió.

-Sí-. Le dije.

Pasó más tiempo jugando, cuando Jacob nos llevo el café. Nos tomamos un pequeño receso para descansar, y beberlo. El café en pocas palabras, era muy bueno… debería comprar más seguido por allí.

-¿Una fiesta sin mí?-. Sakura sonrió a la puerta, por lo que pude deducir quien estaba tras de ella.

-Fugaku, te guardamos algo de beber-. Alegó Naruto.

Fugaku entro y saludo a todos.

-Naruto, ya hacías falta en esta casa-. Dijo en un tono feliz, que no le quedaba. ¿Por que no se comportaba como lo hacía antes de que Sakura viviera en esta casa?, ¿Por que actuaba?

-Sí, es que Sasuke no me había invitado-. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Pues eres bienvenido, cada que quieras venir-. Le dijo Sakura.- Es más si quieres te puedes quedar a comer, antes de que Fugaku se vaya.- Dijo Sakura.

-De hecho, Naruto ya se iba-. Alegué.

-No Sasuke, yo no me iba-. Dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Bueno, pues está decidido entonces… vamos a comer.

* * *

Jacob me hizo un favor, e hizo la comida rápido. Para no tener que esperar, y empezar a hablar de estupideces e incoherencias otra vez. Nos sentamos en la mesa. Fugaku en la cabecera, yo del otro lado, seguida de mí iba Sakura, y enseguida a su izquierda Naruto.

-Vaya, es muy buena. Algún día te voy a raptar Jacob, y vas a cocinar en mi casa-. Le dijo Naruto.

Jacob murmuro desde la cocina algo como "Ojala, y no".

-¿Y bien que hicieron hoy?-. Preguntó Fugaku, queriendo sentirse parte de una conversación.

-Fuimos al salón de juegos, y platicamos, no mucho en verdad.

-Fugaku, ¿Sabías que tú novia sabe de autos?-. Preguntó Naruto, a lo que Sakura y yo nos miramos con mirada cansada de la misma cantaleta.

-No sabía, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho Sakura?

-Ahh-. Suspiro-. Larga historia.

-¿A qué hora te vas?-. Le pregunte a Fugaku.

-Oh, en una hora más o menos.

-Que bueno, nosotros nos vamos a ir mañana a Nueva York-. Dijo Sakura, solté la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo. Y la miré, ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿A Nueva York?-. Preguntó Fugaku totalmente extrañado.

-No, no voy a ir a Nueva York, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Alegué.

-No creo que tú tampoco puedas ir a Nueva York, Sakura-. Dijo Fugaku-. Si Sasuke tiene trabajo no hay quién te lleve.

¡Por fin alguien que piensa en esta casa!

-Ah, de eso no te preocupes-. Intervino Naruto-. Yo puedo encargarme del trabajo. Sí me encargué de la empresa por un día, ¿Qué haría de diferencia esta vez?

-Bueno si ese es el caso, creo que—

-No vamos a ir a Nueva York, simplemente por qué yo no quiero-. Argumente, volviendo a retomar mi cuchara.

-Sasuke, pero no puedo ir si no es contigo.- Dijo Sakura mirándome inocentemente.

-Sakura, un viaje no se decide, así.- Le dije-. Necesitamos los boletos de tren, el hotel… y—

-No te preocupes, de eso hablé esta mañana con Hinata.- Así que eso había hablado en la mañana.

-Pues si ya está todo arreglado, no veo el por qué no puedan ir, siempre y cuando tengan cuidado.- Dijo Fugaku. Yo no cabía en mi coraje.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a mi habitación, nunca nadie se había salido con las suyas, excepto yo. Y eso era lo que me daba rabia, el no poder alegar por que todo estaba en mi contra. Y todo estaba a su favor.

Me bañe y me dormí, ni siquiera estaba de humor de despedirme de Fugaku, y mucho menos a hablar con Naruto.

_Traidor…_

Me queje antes de dormir.

* * *

No definitivamente, no estaba bien. ¿Desde cuándo había caído tan bajo? ¿Cuando me convencieron, o me lavaron el cerebro? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué estaba parado esperando en tren junto a una niña caprichosa, cargando una maleta?

-Sasuke, ya va a llegar-. Me anunció Sakura. La ignore por completo, tomando un periódico que tome en la casa, y empezándolo a leer-. Vamos Sasuke, no estés enojado.

La ignore nuevamente leyendo el artículo principal, "Harry Truman, presidente amado" Un presidente, que seguramente nadie recordaría en unos años, concluí.

-Sasuke, ¿Me perdonas?-. Me dijo Sakura, bajando un poco la hoja del periódico.

-No-. Le contesté, y continúe leyendo.

-Por favor, no pensé que te lo tomarías a mal…- Continuó-. Pensé que ibas a ir como si nada.

-No me gusta que me obliguen a hacer cosas-. Le dije nuevamente, levantando el periódico. Ella suspiro.

-Ya sé que hará que me perdones-. Dijo, y yo suspire ignorándola. Seguí leyendo…

"_En la historia de América; Harry Truman parece ser el presidente más tranquilo y menos destacado… pero ah llegado a ser uno de los más queridos por la gente. Pronto se podría nominar al presidente más honesto, que haya tenido este país…"_

Termine de leer aquel párrafo, cuando escuche que el tren estaba enfrente. Levante la vista, y busque con la mirada a Sakura. No la encontraba.

Tsk, me mandan para que la cuide, y la primera cosa que hago… Perderla.

Me pare en una banca, para ver si la veía, pero la gente que se paseaba, no dejaba visibilidad para nada. Miré al tren de nuevo 987.Sí, definitivamente, ese era el tren.

Gruñí, y me acerque al tren. Sakura ya debería estar adentro. Subí con la maleta que cargaba, enseñe mi boleto, y me adelante a la parte izquierda. Busque con la mirada el asiento.

_27_

_28_

_29…_

Mi asiento era el veintinueve, el cual estaba al lado del 28; el asiento de Sakura, el cual estaba vació. Me removí incomodo en mi lugar, una vez que ya me había sentado. ¿Dónde estaría esa niña? Definitivamente no iría a Nueva York, solo, ¿Cierto? Es decir, yo ni siquiera quería ir.

Me tranquilice, ya llegaría. Sí, siempre hace eso. Pensé.

En pocos minutos avanzaría el tren, y la dueña de la cabellera rosada, no aparecía. Gruñí. ¿Qué tan difícil era viajar con ella? Justo cuando iba a levantarme de mi asiento, la vi, caminando con dificultad frente a un hombre, con el cual estaba teniendo una conversación. Un pelirrojo, que no me agrado del todo.

Continuaban caminando, él tipo tenía la maleta de Sakura, parecía que le estaba coqueteando, y pensaba que viajaba sola. Quizá era un tipo que solo buscaba jovencitas inocentes para hacerles quien sabe que cosas.

Me paré haciéndome notar en el tren, ya que los demás estaban en su asiento.

-¡Sasuke!-. Grito Sakura, agitando la mano. Y sonriendo. Él tipo dirigió la mirada hacía mí. Y su sonrisa se borro, me acerque a ellos, y fingí una sonrisa.

-Sakura ¿Dónde estabas?-. Le pregunté frunciendo el seño.

-Perdón. ¿Te preocupe?-. Sonrió bromeando.

-Em… creo que ya encontraste tu asiento, la dejo señorita Sakura-. Dijo el tipo, tome la maleta que había dejado en el piso. Sakura camino hacía su asiento, del lado de la ventana. Me senté a un lado de ella, después de haber puesto la maleta.

-¿Quién era él?-. Le pregunte recargándome en mi asiento.

-¿Om?, a ¿Patrick?... es un chico que me encontré en la entrada del tren.- Sonrió-. Era muy amable.

-Sabes que no debes estar teniendo conversaciones con extraños. Y menos darle tus datos-. La regañe.

-Mmm… sí, pero él también me ayudo a encontrar el tren-. Sonrió.

-No hubieras tenido necesidad de buscarlo, si no te hubieras movido en primer lugar-. Le dije, y ella volteó su mirada a su bolsa de mano.

-Fue por esto-. Dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa de papel. La tome, y la examine, ante la mirada de ella supuse que tenía que abrirla, y así lo hice. Adentro estaban dulces de café. La mire curioso.- ¿Me perdonas?

Tome uno de los dulces mirándola, y lo mordí. Era muy bueno, jamás lo había probado. Chequé el nombre. "LaNe"´No conocía esa marca.

-¿Verdad que es bueno?-. Me preguntó. Y la miré.- En las estaciones de tren es el único lugar donde las eh encontrado.- Yo asentí.

-Sabe bien-. Le dije, acabando el dulce, y guardando los demás para después no sin antes ofrecerle uno a Sakura, quién se negó.

El tren avanzo, no hace falta decir que Sakura si no estaba mirando por la ventana estaba quejándose de la comida con la chica del tren. O hablando conmigo de lo emocionada que estaba de ir a Nueva York. Lo único que yo hacía era leer unos últimos reportes que me habían llegado esta mañana, por lo menos eso me mantendría ocupado, y no me desesperaría tan pronto de tener a Sakura como compañera.

Cuando parecía que el viaje nunca terminaría… paramos en Sur Dakota. Como Sakura estaba impaciente, ni siquiera nos hospedamos en un hotel, si no que esperamos al siguiente tren. Comimos algo en la estación, ya que Sakura decía que la comida del tren apestaba, y nos subimos nuevamente al vagón.

Esta vez fue diferente, parecía que la hermana de Sakura, nos pago los boletos de un vagón más sofisticado. Teníamos más espacio y los vagones tenían mesa entre dos asientos. Sakura y yo nos sentamos en los asientos 19, 20. Frente a los asientos, 21, 22. Pensamos que nadie se sentaría enfrente, hasta que abordo una pareja, parecían recién casados. Una pareja joven. Una pelirroja de ojos verdes, y un rubio de ojos negros, les calcule veintidós a ambos.

Acomodaron sus cosas, con una sonrisa, se sentaron frente a nosotros.

-Buenas tardes-. Saludo la chica, y el hombre asintió junto con ella.

-Buenas tardes-. Respondimos Sakura y yo al unísono.

-Casi perdemos el tren.- Menciono el joven. Y la chica rió.

-No lo creo… el tren estará aquí todavía unos treinta minutos más.- Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa. La pareja suspiro.

-Te dije, que no había necesidad de correr-. Le regaño la pelirroja, y el rubio la abrazo. Se notaban que eran recién casados.- Pero que descortés, soy Roselle. Un gustó, él es mi esposo Jared.- El rubio asintió e intercambiamos saludos de manos.

-Soy Sakura, mucho gusto. Y él es Sasuke-. Nos presento Sakura.

-Un gusto-. Contesté, y sonrieron.- ¿De dónde vienen?-. Pregunté ya que parecían buenas personas.

-Ah vamos a Indiana, pero haremos parada en Chicago, para tomar el otro tren-. Respondió la chica. - ¿Ustedes?

-Nosotros vamos a Nueva York, pero haremos parada en Pittsburg-. Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa. Parecía que había hecho buena química con la chica.

Pronto Sakura se canso, de estar sentada y se levanto al tocador. Le cedí el paso. Y me volví a sentar, sin perderla de vista hasta que giro al corredor.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho-. Gire mi mirada a Roselle.- Tu novia es muy hermosa-. Me comentó con una voz agradable.

-Em…- No vi la necesidad de decirle que no era mi novia, y explicarle que solo éramos amigos, así que solo asentí-. Sí

-¿Dime Sasuke, a que van a Nueva York?-. Preguntó Jared.

-Pues, prácticamente de vacaciones-. Contesté-. Sakura quería así que literalmente me obligo-. No mentí. Y ellos rieron, por mi respuesta.

Pronto llegó Sakura con la mirada perdida. Cuando encontró mi mirada sonrió, eso lo notó la pareja y me sonrieron. Seguramente cualquiera que nos viera diría que éramos novios. Pero si se quedaran a escuchar alguna conversación que tuviéramos cambiarían su idea de inmediato.

La pareja nos relato historia y anécdotas de ellos, y sinceramente no eran aburridas, si no entretenidas. Pronto se hizo noche y la pareja durmió, Sakura parecía no querer dormir, ya que estaba encantada con el paisaje, le insistí, pero no quiso. Así que cerré mis ojos, fingiendo dormir, esperando que ella lo hiciera…

Pronto sentí como cerraba las cortinas y se recargaba en mi hombro, me sorprendió un poco aquel acto, pero no me queje.

La mañana siguiente, despertamos demasiado tarde, la pareja ya no estaba. Sí no una nota de despedida.

"_Queridos Sasuke y Sakura:_

_Nos alegra haber podido compartir este viaje con ustedes, nos alegraron el día a Jared y a mí. Ojala, nos pudiéramos volver a encontrar… _

_Les deseó toda la felicidad del mundo en su noviazgo, y que sean por siempre una pareja feliz"_

_Atte.: Roselle y Jared._

Seguido de números telefónicos, y direcciones. De verdad ellos confiaban mucho en la gente.

Guarde los datos en un lugar seguro, y Sakura me observo.

-¿Noviazgo?-. Levante los hombros como no sabiendo a que se referían.

Y ella rió.

Llegamos a Pittsburg, y abordamos de nuevo otro tren a Nueva York. Esta vez, nos cambiamos de ropa, ya que seguíamos vestidos con la ropa del día anterior.

Sakura vistió un vestido corto color verde con un listón verde un poco más claro.

Salió del vestidor del tren y me miró expectante. Yo la mire de arriba abajo y asentí.

-¿Y bien?-. ¿Y bien qué?-. ¿Cómo me veo?

-Bien-. Le contesté.

-¿Solo eso?-. Su cara se deshizo en un instante, tomo la maleta-. Iré a cambiarme-. Anunció pero la tome del brazo.

-Estás hermosa-. Sakura se sonrojo un poco, y sonrió.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien-. Sakura era un desastre, a veces me preocupaba si tenía problemas psicológicos, por qué a veces actuaba como una niña.

El viaje a Nueva York fue corto y sin retrasos.

Bajamos del tren Sakura me estaba jalando.

-Sa-sasuke-. El aire se le iba, y por primera vez se me hacía divertido. Daba pequeños brinquitos tomando su pequeña bolsa de mano, al salir del tren-. ¡Estamos en Nueva York!-. Gritó.

La gente se le quedaba viendo, y parecía no importarle. A mí tampoco me importaba del todo que ella estuviera haciendo el ridículo, siempre y cuando no se notara que estábamos juntos.

-¿Y ahora a donde?-. Le pregunté.

-Al hotel-. Me sonrió.

Pedimos un taxi, y nos dirigimos al hotel. En el transcurso Sakura no hizo nada más que mirar por la ventana, y aunque lo negara a mí también me atraía el paisaje. Edificios largos, gente caminando, algo de tráfico, pero lo que me maravillaron fueron las luces… aunque no era noche aún, las luces estaban prendidas anunciando diversas cosas, productos, obras, restaurantes, hoteles, etc.

Llegamos, bajamos las cosas, Sakura estaba tan emocionada, que ni notaba lo que hacía, así que tome las maletas antes de que ella las tirara. Fue a la recepción, y el dieron la llave, enseguida corrió al ascensor, y corrió las rejas. Las personas nos miraban con atención en el ascensor, Sakura se veía tan ansiosa, y si sus mentes estaban enfermas… ya me imaginaba que estaban mal pensando.

-Vamos Sasuke-. Me dijo jalándome de la camisa, y caminando a los cuartos. Llegamos enfrente de una puerta 291.- ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué?

Sakura se me quedo mirando.

-Solo es una habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay un error en la recepción?

-No, solo había una llave. Pensé que eran dos habitaciones con una llave… pero…

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!

La conversación de Sakura con su hermana, se podía escuchar gracias al volumen con el que ambas hablaban.

-_¡Tu dijiste que querías un hotel en Broadway!, ¿No es así?_

_-_Sí, pero… dos habitaciones, te dije.

-_Sí, pero no encontré, y eso fue lo mejor que pude encontrar, a demás la pedí con dos camas, ¿No?_

_-_Hinata, sí, pero…

_-__Bye__._

-¿Qué? Hinata… Argh colgó.- Me contestó mirándome-. Parece que no había otra habitación-. Contesto, mirándome cuando estaba acostado.

-Hmp

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿No te molesta?

-No, sí no roncas.- Sentí un almohadazo en mi espalda.- Saldremos a la estatua de la libertad en la tarde, así que descansemos.

Sakura gruño, y grito desde el baño.

-¡Me bañare, no espíes!

Como si quisiera… ni que estuviera tan buena.

* * *

Después de que se arreglara, y como si lo hubiera predicho… Me dormí por todo el tiempo que se tomo para arreglarse.

Nos subimos a un autobús, con destino a la estatua de la libertad. Por supuesto, tendríamos que tomar un barco luego. Sakura se la pasó viendo los edificios totalmente fascinada, miraba las vías de los autobuses. Y las personas pasando, de un lado a otro. Como nos toco buena estación del año, ambos vestíamos ropa normal, ni muy abrigadora, ni veraniega. Ya que estábamos a finales de verano.

Compramos los boletos, y por la ansiedad de Sakura, nos dieron rápido asientos en el barco. Nos sentamos juntos en la parte de en medio. Extrañamente en el barco la mayoría de la gente, era gente mayor… me refiero a en serio _Mayor_; ancianos de unos ochenta años para arriba. Me sentía como adolescente junto a ellos, pero parecía que Sakura no lo notaba. Las abuelas de alado no dejaban de mirarnos como si fuéramos algo nuevo y eso me empezaba a molestar…

Llegamos con vida a la estatua de la libertad, ante la mirada de indiscretas de las ancianas.

-¿Sabías que La Estatua de la libertad, fue un Regalo de Francia a Estados Unidos?-. Me preguntó Sakura mirando a la estatua, desde afuera.

-Hmp

-¿Y sabías que fue pagado por los ciudadanos, en signo de alianza con Estados Unidos, pero el gobierno de Francia no quiso aportar nada, ya que eran unos tiranos, Así que el pueblo Francia reunió fondos para hacerlo?

-Vaya-. En realidad ya lo sabía, pero la cara que ponía cada vez que contaba algo, me daba gracia.

De regreso en el barco las mujeres de nuevo no dejaban de vernos.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-. Murmure para mí mismo.

-Piensan que somos novios-. Contestó mi pregunta Sakura.

-¿Qué?-. No comprendía-. ¿Y a ellas que les importa?

-No lo sé. Parece que les emociona ver parejas jóvenes-. Sonrió Sakura, y yo negué con la cabeza.

Sí, las viejas se emocionan por ver parejas jóvenes, por qué ellas se quedaron vírgenes, y sin ningún hombre… Eso no era mi problema.

Bajamos del barco, y decidimos ir a comer algo, pero antes Sakura pidió ir a pasear. A mí no me afectaba del todo, así que caminamos. Compro varias cosas recuerdos para sus hermanas.

Nos subimos a un autobús para ir a algún lugar a comer. Sí Fugaku se enterara de que su Novia viajaba conmigo en autobús me mataba. Pero… la verdad no quería gastar en transporte, y más cuando no fue mi idea venir a Nueva York. El autobús estaba algo lleno, solo quedaba un asiento, Sakura se sentó mientras me contaba sus planes, y que obra le gustaría ver en el teatro, yo solo escuchaba y me reía en algunas incoherencias que decía como: "Solo la quiero ver por el vestido de encajes que va a usar la principal, que al final va a resultar que es hombre".

Hubo otra parada, donde entro una mujer de color. Una chica afroamericana al parecer embarazada, como no había espacio no le quedaba más que quedarse parada, pero Sakura se paró en un instante. Y le sonrió a la mujer.

-Puedes sentarte, no lo necesito-. La señora se le quedo viendo sin entender bien si hablaba en serio.

-No debería hacer eso-. Comentó el conductor quién paro el autobús solo para eso.

-¿Por qué no?-. Yo intervine.

-Por qué ella no merece ese asiento-. Comentó.

-Le menciono que ella es una mujer embarazada, y que lo necesita más que yo-. Dijo Sakura. Quitándose de en medio para que la mujer se pudiera sentar. Y así lo hizo.

-No debe hacer eso-. Menciono el conductor.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?-. Le pregunté serio, intimidándolo. El conductor se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, los otros pasajeros nos miraban expectantes, hasta que el camión se puso nuevamente en marcha.

-Om…- Ambos volteamos a ver a la mujer que estaba sentada-. No debieron hacer eso-. Murmuró.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no necesitaba ese asiento de todas maneras.- Dijo Sakura. La mujer le sonrió tiernamente abrazando su barriga.

-Muchas Gracias.

-No hay de que-. Dijo Sakura sonriéndole-. Yo soy Sakura, y él es Sasuke.- Nos presento, yo asentí.

-Soy Yaniz, mucho gusto.- Contestó amablemente.

Pronto ambas tomaron más confianza y empezaron a hablar ampliamente, hasta que Sakura la invito a comer, por mí no había ningún problema.

Bajamos del autobús. Y nos dirigimos a un restaurante tranquilo, Sakura se adelanto a la mesa, me detuve con el mesero quién me iba a decir que personas de color no podían entrar. Me las arregle con él, con un poco de dinero. Y sin llegar a golpes.

Pronto, todos estábamos comiendo.

-Y dime Yaniz, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, trabajo aquí, y mi esposo trabajaba cerca así que decidí ir a verlo-. Respondió con una sonrisa.

Yaniz, era una mujer que esperaba un niño, su tercer hijo, tenía veintinueve años. Su esposo era labrador en una tienda de muebles, cortaba la madera, y la refinaba. Vivía al parecer con sus primas, y hermanas de su esposo, en una casa en Manhattan. Estaba allí, por que trabajaba de Sirviente en una casa. Fueron muchos los datos, que logre sacar en la conversación de ambas.

Pronto acabamos de comer, por el rostro de Sakura, se noto que aquella mujer le había caído muy bien.

Me levante y pedí la cuenta, cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-Estos son nuestros teléfonos, por si necesitas algo Yaniz. Espero que tu bebé sea tan agradable como tú cuando sea mayor. – Decía Sakura, anotando nuestros teléfonos en una servilleta. Llegue a la mesa y me senté junto a Sakura mientras le pasaba un chequé por abajo. Ella me miró sorprendida, y yo levante los hombros.

-Me agrado mucho conocerles, espero que nos podamos volver a ver. Muchas Gracias por la comida, no sé como pagarles.

-No tienes que-. Le contesté. Sakura se levanto, y le dio la servilleta con los números y el cheque y otra nota pegada.

-Nos vemos-. Se despidió Sakura abrazándola y yo asentí levantándome. Pronto salimos del restaurante, pero por la ventana ambos miramos a Yaniz, quién leía la servilleta, y después sorprendida veía la carta de Sakura y el cheque. No dudo más que en llorar, y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Sakura me tomo del brazo, y me jaló hasta que giramos la esquina. Me sorprendí por su reacción, pero cuando iba a responder. Sus brazos me estaban abrazando el cuello, y sus piernas colgaban un poco.

-Sa-Sasuke, eres un amor-. Me dijo, y allí fue cuando noté que estaba llorando.

Era imposible entender como las mujeres se conmovían con tan pequeñez.

-Sakura-. Murmuré con tono de padre a hija. La iba a separar, pero ella me lo impidió.

-De… déjame abrazarte-. Me pidió, y yo sonreí. Sakura se conmovía por pequeñeces, la abrace por la cintura, y así nos quedamos a la mitad de la calle por un tiempo. Las personas pasaban y se nos quedaban viendo, algunos con molestia, otros embelesados pero por primera vez no me molesto, no del todo.- Perdón por llamarte Egoísta, Egocéntrico, y Amargado-. Me dijo.

-Nunca me dijiste eso-. Contesté, murmurándole al oído.

-ohm… perdón por haberlo pensado-. Yo reí.

Pronto Sakura aflojo el agarre, y me dejo bajarla. Pero no se soltó de mi pecho, ni yo de ella totalmente.

-Te mereces un premio-. Me dijo, se puso de puntitas, me tomo el rostro con las manos y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios, cerca de mis labios.

-¿Ese es el premio?-. Pregunté y ella asintió.

-También iremos a cualquier lugar que quieras, y haré todo lo que me pidas sin chistar-. Me dijo.

-Regresaremos a Seattle-. Le dije, su rostro palideció por un momento, y luego suspiro, y bajo las manos de mi rostro.

-Está bien-. Nunca creí que accedería, parecía que su propuesta era de verdad. Se alejo, de mí y camino, pero la detuve con un tirón de manos.

-Después de ir al teatro que querías-. Dije, de a cuerdo algo estaba mal conmigo, pero ¿ya qué? Estábamos en Nueva York, lo menos que debíamos hacer era disfrutar lo que teníamos en aquel momento.

Sonrió y me abrazo de nuevo

* * *

-¿¿Qué??

El grito de Sakura se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada del teatro, en Broadway. Era una nueva comedia-romántica, que Sakura estaba deseando ver. Y parecía que habíamos llegado algo tarde…

-¿Agotadas?-. Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, y sus ojos desorbitados, yo me encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando cansado.- No, no, no eso no puede ser cierto.

Sakura parecía histérica.

-¿Y no hay espacio?, en serio. No me importa quedar en escaleras-. Dijo. Él joven que no se veía mayor de diecinueve la miraba dudoso. Al parecer al chico le gustó Sakura, no solo por la forma en que la miraba si no en la forma en cono actuaba, se veía nervioso a cada palabra que decía.

-Om… no, lo siento señorita-. Se disculpo, Sakura me volteó a ver, cuando volteó de nuevo la mirada al chico, lo capturo con la vista en sus pechos. Pero al contrario de enojarse Sakura se le quedo viendo, cuando el joven levanto la mirada de sus pechos, se sonrojo, y Sakura se acercó a él.

-¿Seguro que no hay espacio?-. Le pregunto lentamente, y con un tono que parecía… ¿Sensual?

-Yo…- El chico se empezaba a poner nervioso. ¿Cómo era posible que cayera en eso?

-El chico ya dijo que no se puede-. Dijo un hombre viejo detrás de él.- Y le voy a pedir amablemente que se retire.

Allí fue cuando entendí que tendría que entrar a intervenir.

Suspire, llamando la atención de los presentes-. Creo que podemos arreglar esto civilizadamente-. Empecé.

-Shisho, llama a seguridad-. Dijo el viejo al joven.

-¿Qué?-. Me acerque a él.- ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

-No, y no me interesa…

Abrí la boca y mire al viejo con odio.

-Vámonos Sasuke-. Me dijo Sakura abrazando mi cintura. Yo gruñí y asentí. Nos alejamos, ambos tensos por qué no alcanzamos lugares.

Ella me soltó y camino a mi lado, ambos negándonos el hablar de lo sucedido. Cuando giramos la esquina, vi unas escaleras de metal. Seguí caminando pero me detuve.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

No respondí la tome de la muñeca y corrí hacía las escaleras. Ella tampoco se zafo, si no que corrió conmigo. Subimos por una ventana al edificio, caminamos los pasillos, como sabiendo a dónde íbamos. Por lo menos yo, ya que Sakura parecía asustada. Nos cruzamos con varias personas, que estaban tan ocupadas que no nos prestaban atención. De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos enfrente del escenario, en la parte de hasta el fondo, para ser más preciso. Y en el segundo piso, donde nunca nadie iba por medidas de seguridad. El segundo piso de butacas estaba completamente vació a diferencia del primero, el cual estaba completamente lleno.

Sakura y yo nos sentamos en el piso para ver la obra, ella no dijo nada cuando llegamos. Solo me dedico una sonrisa, y nos dedicamos a ver la obra. Llegamos a tiempo, estaba empezando.

Nos pasamos la mitad de la obra criticando a los actores, y riéndonos de sus vestuarios, y la trama. La trama, la cual no se trataba de una mujer que resultaba ser después hombre, si no un hombre que al final era mujer. Una mujer muy fea para ser principal de una obra llamada "Las bellezas de la vida". Nos salimos por la mala obra, aún riéndonos de los vestuarios, y las voces con acento francés falso, el cuál era demasiado notorio.

Sakura de cualquier manera me lo agradeció, y me invito a comer. Caminamos por todo Broadway salimos de aquella avenida, y nos decidimos por un restaurante que se veía algo lujoso. Entramos y nos sorprendimos por ver a la gente vestidos demasiado formales. Sakura y yo cruzamos miradas y nos reímos ya que no íbamos vestidos exactamente para la ocasión.

Ambos estábamos esperando la llegada del mesero, para que nos asignara mesa.

Cuando recordé que tenía que hablarle a Naruto.

-Sakura-. Le dije y ella me miró-. Espera aquí, tengo que hacer una llamada… quiero ver si me prestan su teléfono-. Sakura asintió-. Pero… que te asignen mesa.

-Okay-. Camine hacía la barra… allí un chico estaba atendiendo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Señor?-. Preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Podría usar tu teléfono?-. Le pregunté. El asintió y me señalo el aparato color negro. Lo tomé y empecé a marcar los dígitos junto con la lada.

Empezó a sonar,

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

Iba a colgar cuando…

-_¿Hola?_-. Respondieron en la otra línea.

-Estúpido, hablaba para asegurarme que no hubieras roto nada-. Le dije, mirando donde estaba Sakura, quién observaba alrededor, esperando que le asignaran mesa.

-_¡Sasuke!, ¡No sabes cuánto te eh extrañado!_

_-_Naruto… no nos vemos desde ayer no seas exagerado-. Le recordé.

_-Pero… para mi ah sido mucho tiempo_-. Bromeó y yo reí. Vi como un joven mesero se acercaba a Sakura lentamente.

-¿Naruto, no tuve ninguna llamada?, ¿No hay ningún problema en la empresa?-. Pregunté no confiando en él.

-_Tú mismo lo has dicho Sasuke, solo ah sido un día. Relájate-._Me dijo, y yo gruñí. Vi como Sakura caminaba lentamente junto con el mesero, quién seguramente le estaba asignando la mesa. Cuando iba caminando un tipo iba de espaldas, y choco con Sakura. Me erguí al ver esto.- _¿Sasuke?_-. El hombre se disculpo, pero después vio el rostro de Sakura, y pareció reconocerla. Sakura endureció su rostro, y presentí algo malo. Pero la cara de aquel hombre parecía contento de verla, _viejos amigos_ supuse. Ella le sonrió aunque una sonrisa algo forzada diría yo… o tal vez solo eran paranoias. Me empezaba a comportar algo protector.- _¿Sasuke estas allí?_

-A sí, ¿Qué decías?-. Pregunté.

_-Que Ino está muy enojada, porque no le contaste que te ibas de viaje_.- Mierda, lo había olvidado por completo.-_Por cierto… está detrás de mí, apuntándome con un cuchillo, así que aquí se acaba mi lealtad de amigo. ¡Te cuidas!-. _Maldito Naruto.

Me voltee del otro lado al ver que Sakura continuaba la conversación con aquel tipo, y convencido que solo era paranoias mías continué prestando atención a la conversación.

-_¡Tú!_-. Y allí iba de nuevo-. _Sasuke Uchiha, reza por que aún estás vivo…- _La voz de Ino despegaba veneno a cada palabra que decía.

-Ino, se me olvido por completo decirte. A parte… fue muy repentino-. Le dije.

-_Sasuke, pero a penas acabábamos de hablar sobre comunicación y confianza… y sales con esto. Y te vas con una chica._

_-_Es Sakura, Ino.- Le recordé.

_-Yo se__ que__ es Sakura. Pero se escucha mal, es como si yo me fuera con Suigetsu a Australia. ¿Qué te parecería?, ¿Eh?-. _¿Qué mierda pinta Suigetsu en esto?

_-_No seas exagerada a parte yo no quería venir. Pero ya estoy aquí-. No sabía ni que decirle a Ino, suspire y me voltee a donde estaba Sakura. Me tense de inmediato, Sakura parecía estar con los ojos llorosos, el tipo parecía estar riendo. Y el mesero sin saber que hacer-. Ino, te veo luego.

_-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ¡Escuchame Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!_-. No escuche nada más, solo me deje llevar. Camine desde la barra hasta donde estaba Sakura, no sabía que decir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que veía, más cuando me acerque… todas mis dudas fueron resueltas. Sakura en realidad estaba llorando, se acerco a aquel hombre, y le dio una bofetada… Aquel tipo la tomo por los brazos y la zarandeo.

Lo último del camino, lo corrí hasta llegar al lugar donde aquel tipo la estaba maltratando.

-Lo sabía siempre fuiste una puta-. Grito, y no me contuve, lo tome de un hombro, cuando se dio la vuelta le di un puñetazo en el rostro. Lo tire, y me le eche encima… dando golpe tras golpe sentía como Sakura gritaba que me detuviera, al igual que sentía como el mesero junto con otros hombres trataban de separarme.

Pero aunque quisiera no me movería… ese maldito la estaba lastimando.

Y a mí nunca me ah gustado que una mujer llore…

Mucho menos si la razón de su llanto… es _un hombre._

* * *

Bien, tenía más por escribir pero excedí mi límite, lo siento.

Waaa! Entonces si funciono la amenaza del ARO..! Pues ahora si no pones REVIEW vendrá…. ¡ESO!, el payaso diabólico.

Él que aparecía para robar a los niños por la coladera de la regadera. Sí, un total trauma en mi infancia, aún no lo supero… xd

Si no conocen a ESO el payaso. Googlenlo… jaja Bye

Espero con ansías sus hermosos reviews. Gracias por sus reviews ^^.


	6. Tú pαsαdo y un αccidente

A petición de muchas saldrá Itachi! x)

Y saldrá Hinata diferente… solo diré que diferente, descúbranlo por ustedes mismos.

Gracias por la espera.

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை**

* * *

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை**

* * *

Fic Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp 6. Tú pαsαdo y un αccidente.

Seguí golpeando sin importarme el hecho que me estuvieran jalando o que Sakura gritaba porque me detuviera, el hombre trataba de defenderse, pero a mí nunca me ha gustado que insulten a las mujeres, y de alguna manera me sentiría impotente de no haber sido por que ahora lo estaba golpeando. Con ayuda de varios hombres me separaron, y con ayuda de dos meseros levantaron al tipo del suelo. Ahora que lo veía bien su cara de unos cuarenta años, y con sangre en el rostro.

-Señor le voy a tener que pedir que se retire—. Articulo un mesero lentamente supongo que el más valiente.

Lo mire lentamente, y con el seño fruncido por su expresión estaba seguro que mi rostro se mostraba impaciente, pero lo que sentía en ese momento no se compara con alguna vez en el pasado. Ni la vez cuando un hombre trato de tocar a mi hermana.

-Sasuke…

Mire hacia abajo a la dueña de la voz quebrantada que me llamaba. Me abrazo de la cintura conteniendo las lágrimas, logre que me soltaran un brazo para tomarla de la cintura. La mire con el seño fruncido, no me gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

-Cagh… —. El hombre escupió sangre, y miro a Sakura amenazadoramente—. Eres un-a ramera.

Lo último que escuche de su maldita boca antes de lograr soltarme de los hombres que me sostenía y correr hacía el dándole un puñetazo que lo tiro al piso. Enseguida el gerente apareció y me tomó junto con otros cargándome hacía la salida, escuchaba los gritos de más de una persona, pero sobre todo los de Sakura.

Que esos Malditos no habían escuchado lo que había dicho, estúpidos. Hice un movimiento para que me soltara el gerente y lo mire de mala gana, con furia. El hombre dio un paso atrás y solo cerró la puerta dejándonos a Sakura y a mí fuera.

Respire varias veces para calmarme, y la mejor manera de hacer eso era si no veía a Sakura a la cara, ella solo me haría recordar al sujeto… No me di cuenta cuanto habíamos caminado, ni siquiera sabía qué dirección habíamos tomado, estaba tan ocupado tratando de no pensar en eso que no me di cuenta de los sollozos de mi acompañante hasta que se hicieron más fuertes.

Volteé a mi izquierda y pare al instante sin dejar de mirarla, ella levanto la mirada solo unos mechones rosados cubrían sus ojos pero era notable lo rojos que estaban. Lentamente sin esperar ninguna reacción me acerque hacia ella y pase mi brazo derecho por su espalda, espere a que terminara de llorar… cuando los sollozos cesaron busque su mirada, aún estaba hinchada pero no tanto como antes.

No dijimos nada, poco a poco ella soltó el agarre y me miró a los ojos, por su mirada deduje que quería decir algo… pero no lo dijo. No separamos completamente, y caminamos, unos minutos más tarde empezó a llover. Caminamos apurados a una esquina frente a una residencia, nos instalamos en las escaleras y nos dejamos caer en los escalones. Me senté dos escalones arriba que ella.

Observe como se quitaba la bufanda que había cogido en la mañana, y la ponía sobre un escalón de abajo.

Seguí su ejemplo y yo me quite el abrigo que se había mojado un poco, mire a Sakura. Tenía cosas que preguntarle, y no podía esperar.

-Sakura—. Llamé su atención. Me volteo a ver—. ¿Quién era él?

-Él… él es un conocido… lo conocí hace muchos años—. Las palabras le pesaban, espero unos segundos antes de continuar—. Su nombre es Joseph L. Mankiewicz.

-¿Mankiewicz?—. Repetí el apellido, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado en algún otro lugar.

Sakura suspiro pesadamente y se limpió la cara con las manos.

-Mi padre, no es la persona que Fugaku cree que es—. Baje unos escalones hasta que la cabeza de Sakura llegará a la altura de mi pecho, y se recostara. Y así lo hizo—. Cualquiera que conociera en verdad como trata a sus hijos, diría que sus hijos no son más que un negocio para él, y es la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?—. Pregunté.

-Para mi padre, mis hermanas y yo no valemos nada si no estamos casadas con un hombre rico—. Mire como miraba distraída a la lluvia y seguí su mirada, sin perder atención a lo que contaba—. Hace tiempo mi padre me comprometió…

Mi imaginación voló en cinco segundos, entonces ¿Mankiewicz era su prometido?

-Supongo que lo conoces, me comprometió con Itachi Lian.

-¿Itachi?—. Pregunté al recordar a mi primo, el hijo de la hermana de mi madre—. Mi primo…

-Sí—. Respondió mirando mis ojos por una milésima de segundo—. Itachi estaba enamorado de otra chica, y a mi tampoco me apetecía casarme con él. Cualquier otra mujer aceptaría sin chistar, pero yo quería a Itachi de una forma de amigos y él sentía lo mismo por mí… así que ambos decidimos hacer algo, ideamos un plan.

-¿Un plan?

-Así es. En la cena de compromiso, fingiríamos que discutíamos, Itachi me insultaría y yo aventaría el anillo. Claro que la noche de la boda, dramatizamos más aquello… Mi padre me odió desde aquel día.

Trate de imaginarme a Haruno enojándose con su hija, él siempre me había parecido hipócrita.

-No me dejo entrar a la casa, y prometió hacerme la vida imposible. Y cumplió su promesa, no podía estar en ningún departamento… porque Yomel hablaba con él dueño y le pedía despedirme. Por largo tiempo no pude encontrar donde vivir, pasaba de hotel a hotel. Mis hermanos se enteraron de aquello, ellos sabían como era mi padre, así que entre todos me ayudaron.

-A escondidas de tu padre...

-Así es… Tenten le pidió a Neji que me dejara un departamento donde vivir. Sai y Temari me mandaban dinero, Gaara y Hinata me ayudaban en mi escuela, ellos tenían sus contactos para que mi padre no me saboteara en mis estudios tampoco, entonces… él se dio cuenta de que alguien me estaba ayudando, y me privo de trabajar también. No podía encontrar ningún lugar decente donde trabajar sin que mi padre ya hubiera amenanazado al dueño.

-¿No encontraste trabajo?

-Después sí, encontré uno… fue lo más decente que pude encontrar, era de trabajar de mesera en un lugar de ricos, donde iban a pasar el rato sin que la prensa los molestara, lo malo era que…

-¿Qué?

-La mayoría que iba eran hombres—. Me pude imaginar a lo que se refería, Sakura es muy linda, ningún hombre cualquiera la dejaría en paz—. Las propuestas indecorosas por parte de los clientes se dieron a notar, en ese entonces ya había conocido a mi mejor amigo Sasori. Entre él y Gaara a veces iban a ahuyentar a cualquier estúpido que se quisiera pasar conmigo. Allí es donde conocí a Joseph Mankiewicz.

-¿Él te acosaba?

-Era él peor de todos… a los otros les bastaba con ver a mi hermano o Sasori, pero él me seguía y no me dejaba en paz.

Su voz ya no se escuchaba ronca, si no como alguien relatando una historia vieja. Su mirada perdida en la lluvia, me hacía dudar si en verdad estaba consciente de mi presencia allí.

-Un día—. Preste atención nuevamente—. Él me amenazo, pero no era la primera vez así que no le tome mucha importancia, ese día salí tarde del restaurante… Era noche, y hacía frío, sentí eso que sientes cuando alguien te sigue… o cuando alguien está muy cerca de ti.

-Te estaban siguiendo—. Ella asintió.

-Era Joseph, para cuando me di cuenta el estaba detrás de mí, y un hombre más grande enfrente, me imagine que me iban a violar. Estaba acorralada por ellos, me voltee a enfrentarlo, pero su mirada era diferente, parecía un maniático obsesionado. Estaba tan oscuro, pero aun podía ver su mirada, cerré los ojos, el tipo de atrás me tomo de los hombros, y Joseph se acerco y me tomo el rostro. Me moví histéricamente, no quería que me tocaran. Y entonces…

No quise apresurarla a decir lo que pasó después pero dolorosamente me lo imaginaba.

-Escuché un disparo, que los alejo. Se separaron de mi, y miraron a los lados, entonces el segundo disparo se escucho, por la calle y un grito que decía `déjenla en paz´. Los dos se echaron a correr, supongo que ninguno llevaba arma, seguido me desmaye.

-¿Y qué paso?, ¿Qué era?—. Quería preguntar quién, mas no me salió la pregunta.

-Tu padre… — Entonces, todo fue claro para mí. Estaba enamorada de mi padre por el hecho de que la hubiera salvado, o simplemente tenía una deuda con él por eso andaba con él.

-Pero… ¿qué hacía Fugaku allí?

-El era uno de mis clientes, era de los pocos clientes frecuentes con los que lograba congeniar.

-¿Desde ahí empezó su relación?

Sakura se levanto y se sentó en el mismo escalón que yo, para quedar uno al lado del otro.

-Podría decirse, pero empezamos semanas después, empezamos como muy amigos, fue después que me pidió que fuera su novia.

-¿Te sentiste comprometida?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-El hecho que me hubiera salvado, solo era un factor para hacernos amigos, pero le gane un cariño, supongo que el suficiente para convertirme en su novia.

La mire, y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.

-¿Lo amas?—. Le pregunté. Ella miro hacia el frente, para responder.

-Ah—. Suspiró —. Lamentablemente, solo le tengo un gran cariño, no lo suficiente para amarlo.

-Si no lo amas ¿Por qué andas con él?

-Porque… no creo que alguna vez encuentre a la persona que ame, y sea correspondida. No creo que el amor sea para mí. Prefiero ser amada, y tratar de hacer feliz a la persona que me ama.

La forma de pensar de Sakura era totalmente diferente a como creía. Y la forma de actuar de ella era totalmente sufrimiento, fingir que amas a alguien para que él otro este feliz…

-No me malentiendas, no juego con Fugaku… es solo que… el me ayudo mucho, y él también merece ser feliz. Aunque no lo siento como deuda.

No respondí nada, solo asentí, y la invite a salir del lugar donde estábamos ya estaba más claro el cielo y podíamos caminar sin mojarnos.

Caminamos hacia el hotel sin hablar, me dio tiempo de pensar.

Una de mis teorías había acertado acerca de Sakura.

Su relación con Fugaku era un engaño.

Pero aunque haya acertado mi teoría, no era del todo cierto, ya que Sakura no estaba con él por dinero, por lo menos no hay pruebas de aquello.

Subimos al elevador, y caminamos a la habitación. Entramos y Sakura entro a cambiarse, mientras yo me cambiaba afuera. En cinco minutos salió y me pidió que entrara al baño con ella.

No tenía idea porque… hasta que me sentó en la taza del baño—cerrada—. Y se volteó para tomar algo del lavabo. Después entendí, cuando saco un kit de primeros auxilios, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que tenía un rasguño en la frente.

-No debiste haberte peleado—. Me regañó Sakura al momento que me hacía recargar mi cabeza en una caja encima del inodoro.

-No me gustó que te gritaran—. Sakura se sonrojo un poco por eso. Y me empezó a limpiar pero parecía que se le hacía incomodo la forma en la que estaba.

-Disculpa si te lastimo—. Dijo antes de subirse en mis piernas, deje de respirar por un momento, y es que en ese momento me di cuan sugerente se había vestido, tenia puesto un camisón de tirantes, y le llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Ni siquiera sentí el dolor que ejercían sus rodillas sobre mis piernas.

Lentamente saco un algodón y me empezó a limpiar mi herida, mis manos que las tenía a los lados subieron a mis piernas, y sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, tome las piernas de Sakura en mis manos. Ella por supuesto, lo noto al instante. Y me miro a los ojos.

-Podrías caerte—. Le dije, ella sonrió con claro gesto de no haberme creído nada, pero no me pidió que quitara mis manos. Y con su permiso, las tome con más firmeza.

Continuó su labor de limpiarla, para después aplicar otro algodón con alcohol, sentía en mi pecho la presión de su pecho contra el mío, pero ella estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera noto que me estaba empezando a provocar.

Tardo unos segundos, y se canso de la posición en la que estaba, cuando ya se me habían dormido las piernas. Y se sentó en vez de hincarse, como ya no alcanzaba mi cabeza, me pidió que la alzara, y así quedamos los dos, cara a cara y solo centímetros nos separaban. Y ella sentada en mis piernas con las piernas a los lados. Siguió desinfectándome y cuando estaba a punto de ponerme el curita, decidí hacerle una broma.

-Sakura—. Me miró—. Te ves muy provocativa hoy.

Enseguida se sonrojo, y se levanto.

-Mi curita—. Le recordó, regreso y me lo pegó de mala gana saliendo rápidamente del baño, sonreí por su reacción. Actuaba como una niña.

Salí del baño, y la vi en su cama leyendo un libro.

Me acerque a mi maleta.

-¿Sasuke?—. Voltee a verla—. ¿Podemos irnos mañana temprano?

-¿Segura?

-Es que… sinceramente, no quiero tener más problemas, ni malos ratos—. Dijo cerrando su libro.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque… no debería ser esa una razón, por la cual quieras irte. No deberías arruinar tu diversión por lo que pasó hoy.

-También extraño Seattle—. Dijo. Asentí, y empecé a empacar—. Si quieres puedes poner tu maleta aquí—. Dijo señalando su cama.

-¿Y dónde vas a dormir?—. Pregunté.

-Pues pensaba dormir con… — Se cayó al instante, y comprendí lo que quería decir, más no comprendía sus razones—. Olvídalo.

Seguí haciendo mi maleta en el piso, cuando termine note como Sakura ya había acabado, y solo estaba viendo los recuerdos que les compro a todos.

Pregunté si podía apagar la luz, ya que era de noche. Me acosté, más no tenia sueño así que decidí como dormía mi acompañante, pero parecía no tener sueño, y a la vez parecía estar temblando.

-¿Sakura?—. Le hable. Y ella abrió los ojos, sin dejar de temblar, aunque lo intentaba ocultar—. ¿Quieres dormir aquí? Hace frío y…

No quería entrar en detalles, pero tampoco quería que me tomara como un pervertido. Se levanto y rápidamente se metió a las cobijas a un lado mío.

Seguía temblando, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Se volteó del otro lado dándome la espalda. Como seguía temblando, me acerque y la abrace por la espalda, ella se puso tensa, mas no dijo nada. Poco a poco dejo de temblar, pero estaba descalza y sus pies aún estaban fríos. Cuando termino de temblar se volteó y quedamos cara a cara, mi mano seguía en su cintura.

-¿Sabes?

Levante una ceja en señal de respuesta, para que continuara.

-He conocido más tiempo a Fugaku, que el tiempo que te he conocido, pero…—. Agrego mirándome—. Ya me he acostado contigo, y con él… no.

Agregó, viéndome a los ojos. Medite sus palabras antes de sonreír. Y caí en cuenta de algo que no tenía planeado, Sakura y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos en este último viaje. Espere a que Sakura se durmiera, para cerrar los ojos, jale mi mano de su cintura, pensando en que podría incomodarla, pero me tomó la mano antes de quitarla. Levante mi mirada seguro de encontrarme con sus ojos, pero ella aún seguía dormida, su reacción fue involuntaria.

Se dio una vuelta y me dio la espalda nuevamente, suspire y deje mi brazo abrazándola. Y me acerqué más a ella, pasó una hora más antes de quedarme dormido.

* * *

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos a perder el tren de primera hora!, ¡Vamos!

La voz de Sakura podía ser de lo más molesto en la mañana y más a las cinco de la mañana.

-Aún es muy temprano.

-Pero haremos menos tiempo en llegar.

-Es el mismo tiempo el que hacemos a Seattle, si nos levantamos a esta hora o a las doce.

-Vamos, por favor—. Abrí mis ojos. Y me dedique a observarla con molestia—. No me mires con esos ojos.

-No tengo otros.

-Muy gracioso, Sasuke. Anda, Arriba.

Me levante de mala gana, y entre al baño antes de que me obligara.

Salimos del hotel, y pagamos tomamos un taxi, lo mas rápido posible. Sakura tenía prisa, supuse que por miedo de encontrarse a Mankiewicz. Aunque estábamos en Nueva York, era casi imposible volver a encontrar a alguien aquí.

Sakura se encargo de comprar los boletos. Mientras, yo la esperaba en el andén.

-¿Uchiha?—. Preguntó una voz afeminada, pero me negué a pensar que era la de Sakura. Aunque Sakura fuera mujer no la tenía tan chillona ni afeminada. Voltee a ver quién gastaba mi nombre.

-Kabuto—. Dije de mala gana.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!—. Exclamó a punto de abrazarme, más no lo deje—. Sigues igual de coqueto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar a Orochimaru, dice que me extraña— El par de putos. Y eso que yo quería ser como mi tío Orochimaru—primo de mi madre— cuando era pequeño. Hasta que un día los vi toqueteándose.

Kabuto siguió hablándome de lo feliz que estaba de volver a ver a Orochimaru.

-Y bueno… ¿Tú Sasuke algo nuevo que contarme?—. Me dijo acercándose y tomándome de los hombros. Él siempre coqueteaba con hombres cuando no estaba Orochimaru, aunque obviamente yo no era de su bando.

-Sasuke—. Nunca había estado tan aliviado de escuchar esa voz, me voltee directamente a ella. Me alejé de Kabuto y la abrase de la cintura. Ella se tenso al momento.

-Finge por un momento, luego te explico—. Le susurre. Afortunadamente ella entendió al instante. Y sonrió.

-Oh, y ella es… —Preguntó recuperando la postura.

-Sakura Haruno—. Extendió la mano, y saludo a Kabuto—. Su novia—. Agregó.

-Oh, vaya… que bueno que terminaste con Ino, ella era una chica muy posesiva y criticona.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir—. Le avise alejándonos sin despedirnos, y caminando de la mano. Entramos al vagón y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Un gay, que me acosa—. Respondí sin dar mas detalles. Y ella no dejo de reír. Después de que paró, me explicó los planes del viaje, pararíamos en Indiana de allí, a Montana y luego a Washington.

El viaje pasó sin menores problemas, no tuvimos acompañantes, hasta que llegamos a Montana. Fue una pareja de ancianos, que platicaban de sus aventuras de juventud. Sakura parecía una niña chiquita a la que le contaban un cuento de hadas. Como siempre antes de bajar nos bendicieron para que nuestra "relación" durara, pero como siempre no había necesidad de decir que no éramos nada.

-¡Hola Washington!—. Gritó Sakura a los cuatro vientos. Llegamos en taxi a la casa.

Todo estaba muy callado, n siquiera los sirvientes. Caminamos lentamente, y cada uno a su respectiva habitación, me bañe y cambie. No quise desempacar, no estaba de humor.

Cuando ya iba llegando la hora cuando acordamos, prepararíamos algo de comer, ya que no había nadie en la cocina. Sonó el timbre.

Sakura abrió antes de que yo llegara, y la persona que estaba "esperando" cruzo la puerta. Fingió una sonrisa para Sakura, y me miró con furia. Nos quedamos unos segundos, así sin decir nada solo mirando el uno al otro, Sakura se sintió fuera de lugar así que salió del vestíbulo sigilosamente.

-Así que sales sin decirme.

-No te tengo que pedir permiso.

-Sasuke, ¿En verdad quieres que esto funcione?—. La mire con fastidio. Ino era de las personas más molestas que había conocido—. Por que no lo parece…

-Si no fueras tan posesiva, tal vez podríamos tener una relación normal.

-Si pusieras algo de interés, seguramente si seríamos una relación normal. Pero, como quieres que no sea posesiva, si nunca estoy segura si en realidad somos pareja o no.

Nuestra discusión siguió por lo menos cinco minutos más, antes de que nos interrumpiera Sakura.

-Ha ha, etto… perdón por interrumpir, pero… em… estaba desempacando y encontré lo que habíamos comprado en Nueva York. Y…

-¿Y qué?—. La apresure.

-Encontré lo que le habías comprado a Ino—. Dijo sacando una bola de cristal con la estatua de la libertad adentro, y lleno de nieve artificial. Definitivamente yo no le había comprado nada a Ino. Pero no exprese mi rostro de desacuerdo si no que me quede serio.

-¿A mí?—. Preguntó Ino, yo nunca le llevaba regalos, y estaba seguro que no caería.

-La verdad, es que lo convencí de que te lo trajera, de hecho nos regresamos antes por que él decía que quería hablar contigo. Pero… creo que conoces más a Sasuke que yo.

Ino sonrió y acepto el regalo con unas gracias. Aún no podía creer que se lo había creído todo.

-Bueno… Sakura, ¿Ya comieron?—. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Perfecto, porque… también venía a invitarlos a una fiesta, es para mi hermano. Acaba de llegar… y…

-¿Sasori?—. Preguntó emocionada, e Ino sonrió y asintió—. ¿A que hora es?

-En una hora y…

Pero no pudo continuar Sakura, ya había subido a su habitación. Suspire de nuevo a solas con Ino.

-Gracias por el regalo, siento tanto que te tuvieran que obligar. Aunque no me creo nada que estabas ansioso en verme. Te veo en una hora

Salió. Y me encamine a mi habitación.

Salimos en una hora, y a petición de Sakura, pasamos por su hermana Hinata. Hinata era totalmente diferente a su hermana, no es que estuviera fea, de hecho era muy bella pero demasiado callada, solo nos presentamos y el resto del camino se la paso viendo a la ventana, como si hubiera sido obligada a ir. Pero… por un lado, teníamos algo en común.

Llegamos a la mansión de Ino, Sakura salió, y en cuanto entró las miradas de los hombres se posaron en ella, y su hermana. Pero claramente ganó más la atención Sakura por la sonrisa con la que entró. Saludo a todos superficialmente, parecía que tenía prisa. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en n el hermano de Ino, quién notablemente ya había crecido.

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó de la misma manera él correspondió.

-Sasori, ¡Te extrañe tanto!—. Le dijo.

-ha, cerezo, años sin saber de ti. Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Uff… larga historia.

Deje de observarlos, y camine hasta la barra de bebidas. Varios hombres se acercaron.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo haz estado? Escuche que tu padre se fue de viaje—. Dijo uno, su cara se me hacia familiar. Amigo de mi padre, su nombre era "Mikato" o "Kamiko" no recuerdo. Era un asiático inversionista.

-Hmp—. Él hombre continuó con su monologo. Y yo fingía que escuchaba hasta que se acerco Ino—. Llegaste tarde ya me estoy aburriendo.

-Pero que grosero, anda tenemos que saludar. Y aún no haz saludado a mi padre.

Fuimos a saludar al señor Yamanaka, saludamos más o menos, a más de la mitad de los invitados. Ino me preguntó si ya había saludado a Sasori. Negué, así que fuimos a saludarlo, y para mi sorpresa aún seguía con Sakura.

-Sasori—. Llamé su atención. Él volteó y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo va todo?

-No hay nada nuevo supongo… que te cambiaste de carrera.

-Sí, a diferencia de Sakura la biología no era lo mío, el cine siempre me ha gustado.

Sonreí, y asentí. Ino se fue a saludar a alguien y nos quedamos solamente Sakura, Sasori, y yo. Sasori nos contó sobre sus clases, y la graduación, y que probablemente encontraba trabajo de asistente de un productor en una película, de esa manera ganaría experiencia.

En medio de la comida, en el comedor. Abrieron la puerta del comedor ruidosamente.

-¡¡Ya llegué!!

Ni siquiera quise voltear a ver al rubio de la puerta. Todos ya conocían a Naruto, o por lo menos casi todos. Entro y se abalanzo sobre Sasori.

-¡Pequeño Sasori, mira cuanto haz crecido!

-Naruto solo eres tres años mayor—. Dijo levantándose del piso. Siguieron molestándose hasta llegar a la mesa. Allí el rostro de Naruto se puso pálido. Seguí la mirada de Naruto hasta ver como se posaba en la hermana de Sakura. La chica lo miró a los ojos y lo barrió con la mirada, un rechazo definitivo si me preguntaban. La chica ni se digno a mirarlo bien, pero Naruto era tan tonto que no entendía las indirectas.

Se sentó en la mesa a lado de Sakura y empezó a preguntarle cosas sobre la chica de a lado, nada discreto, tengo que decir, incluso yo; que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, podía oír lo que preguntaba.

Terminamos la comida, y todos pasaron al salón de juegos, allí empezaron las cartas, el billar, y los dardos.

Naruto se acercó a mí.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué quieres?—. Le pregunté.

-¿Sabías que la hermana de Sakura que sabe de autos, esta aquí?

-Sí.

-¿¡Y por que no me dijiste!?

-¿Tenía que?—. Le pregunté, y el hizo puchero.

-Intentare hablar con ella.

-Pierdes tú tiempo.

-Calla Sasuke. Ahí viene—. Hinata atravesaba justo frente a nosotros—. Disculpa.

Hinata volteó con clara intención de no hablar.

-S-soy Naruto Uzumaki, y…

-¿Y?

Auch, me sentí mal por él.

-Solo quería presentarme, señorita.

-Bueno… creo que ya lo hiciste—. Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Naruto se quedo sin saber que decir, pero la tomó del brazo antes de que se alejara.

-Y… ¿Tú no me vas a decir tu nombre?

-Hinata, ¿Me dejas ir?

Naruto la dejo ir, y se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Te dije que no lo intentaras.

Naruto me volteó a ver con mirada ida.

-Sasuke… creo que me gusta más de lo creí…

Suspire, Naruto no entiende. Minutos después llegó Suigetsu con una entrada parecida a la de Naruto, Ino lo vio entrar y corrió a la entrada por donde yo estaba sentado.

-¡Suigetsu!, Pensé que no vendrías—. Dijo Ino con el rostro iluminado.

-Sí, lo siento se me hizo tarde—. ¿Desde cuando se llevaban tan bien?

La fiesta acabo temprano, nos regresamos en el coche, y dejamos a Hinata en la casa del padre de Sakura. Cuando nos quedamos solos, decidí hablar de su hermana.

-Tú hermana rechazo a Naruto.

Le anuncie con una sonrisa.

Sakura empezó a reír.

-Le dije que no le hablara, Hinata es complicada. Daría lo que fuera por verla enamorada. Pero… como ya te había dicho creo que el amor no es para todos.

-Supongo.

Llegamos a la casa.

-Iré a leer un poco.

-Te acompaño, se me acabaron mis novelas.

Asentí, pasamos el pasillo y entramos a la biblioteca.

La cara de Sakura se ilumino al entrar. Enarqué una ceja al ver su expresión.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que nunca había entrado aquí?

Sonreí y entramos, la biblioteca era grande, debía admitir. Sakura se perdió en el lado de historias y novelas, y yo en el de aritmética, y finanzas. Empecé a leer un libro de Negocios, pero enseguida encontré uno sobre caballos, definitivamente alguien había revuelto todo. No se me ocurrió nadie que lo hiciera, continué leyendo. Me senté en un pequeño escritorio que habíamos acomodado allí.

Iba por la página noventa, cuando escuche los gritos de Sakura.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Puedes venir?

Cerré mi libro cansado, no es que fuera muy interesante… pero no tenía humor de ir. De cualquier manera me levante, y camine varios pasillos hasta encontrarla, batallando con una escalera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo—. Enarqué una ceja sin comprender—. No me quiero caer, es que quiero bajar un libro.

-Ah—. Exclame y asentí—. ¿Quieres que lo baje por ti?

-Neh, tengo que intentarlo por mi misma, pero… ¿me detienes la escalera?—. Asentí—. Pero no mires.

Me dijo, por el hecho de que tenía un vestido corto puesto.

-No soy un pervertido—. Le dije.

Empezó a subir por la escalera, buscando un libro en especial. Detuve la escalera por alrededor de cinco minutos, sin preguntar. Pero me cansé y le llamé.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente?

-Un libro de Jane Austen.

-¿Es tú autora favorita?—. Sakura asintió subiendo otro escalón. Busco entre los libros—. Esta desorganizado.

-Sí, ya lo se—. Dijo Sakura—. Ya lo tengo.

Sacó un libro llamado "_Emma"_ pero en ese momento, se fue la luz, y la escalera se movió violentamente por la reacción de Sakura.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!!—. Gritó. Me moví para atraparla, cayó sobre mí, y el impacto hizo que ambos chocáramos con el estante de enfrente. La sostuve de la cintura, y ella me abrazo el cuello fuertemente. Pero… solo sentí que a consecuencia de su caída ahora nuestros labios estaban sellados. Fue tan rápido, como se unieron nuestros labios, fue ella la que separo un poco nuestros rostros. Su respiración continuaba agitada por el susto, y su rostro estaba ardiendo, aún la seguía cargando. Pero por alguna extraña razón no nos podíamos separar del todo.

Me acerqué involuntariamente hacia sus labios nuevamente, y ella no hizo ningún movimiento. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban no podía pensar con claridad… y entonces… volvió la luz. Y con ella la_ razón_. Nos separamos lentamente, y sonrojados.

¿Qué podía hacer estaba apunto de… _besarla?_

No quería que pensara eso.

-Eh, Sakura yo…

-N-no, te preocupes… fue solo un… _accidente—. _Dijo rápidamente antes de salir corriendo. Me quede allí toqué mis labios con mi mano derecha involuntariamente.

Y trate de convencerme de las palabras de Sakura, es verdad fue todo un accidente.

Pero… después nos íbamos a besar en serio, estaba seguro. Y eso ya no sería un accidente.

Trate de negarlo. Pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas me confundía, decidí leer un poco para despabilarme.

Tomé el primer libro que estaba en el librero de enfrente, me senté en el piso. Era sobre autos, continué mi lectura. No era tan aburrida, aunque sinceramente lo único que entendía eran los títulos, entonces pasé a la página cincuenta. Y leí en voz alta el subtítulo del capítulo cinco,

-¿Qué tan seguido… ocurren los _accidentes_?

* * *

Eh chicos, ¿Que tan seguido? Upz... x)

Y tenía algo que decirle... Hay algún lector de mi traduccion "Opuestos" aquí?? Por que... la verdadera autora, ha dejado de escribir, más bien borro todas sus historias, y la verdad no se que hacer. Ya he intentado contactarla, pero no la encuentro, este es su profile por si quieren checarlo http: //www. fanfiction .net /u /1812476/ nottnice (sin espacios) La verdad es que me siento super mal... Uff...

Y adivinen que subi un video de besos anime a Youtube yay! haha por si a alguien le interesa dejo el link http: // www. youtube .com/ watch?v=2Ydk2fb3MKw (sin espacios) Use una canción de Ikimono Gakari por si a alguien le gusta... x)

¿Como que la mayoría no conoce a ESO? el payaso asesino, vamos era un clásico por él deje de bañarme una semana x),,,, Ok entonces hoy si no ponen REVIEW! vendra Chocky y te comera xD

(Chocky come?)

Lo que sea que haga chocky, te mata eqiiz..

(No te viola?)

Uyy...

PD: Gracias a la personita no recuerdo quien x(, qe me dijo la diferencia de "ah" y "ha" haha creo que ahora lo uso bien !x) cuidense bye


	7. Encuentros

Soy la peor vdd? Neta perdon es que agh--- muchas cosas haha pero si me dan una oportunidad nta prometo qe el siguiente

sera lo máximo!

Cap dedicado a

**erihiwatari5**

Mi mejor amiga desde los 5 o ni idea =/ haha atrasado pero feliz cumple amOr mIo hahahaha menziiz espero qe te la hayaz pasado super!!!

Disfruten...

Anticipo habra muxo SasuSaku

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை

* * *

**

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை

* * *

**

Fic Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp dedicαdo 6. Encuentros

Mi mente pedía que me levantara, pero mis ojos no reaccionaban. La noche pasada había caído rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, probablemente fue el viaje el que me cansó, o simplemente el hecho de que mi cabeza ya no quería pensar. Volteé hacia el reloj que estaba sobre el buro derecho, 9:00 AM. ¿Podría ser posible que hubiera perdido de nuevo otro día en el trabajo?

Me levante pesadamente, por una extraña razón no me importó el hecho de que perdería de nuevo otro día. Lentamente me acerque al baño, necesitaba despejarme.

Al sentir las gotas frías sobre mi piel no pude más que titiritar, estaba helada… más no le cambie, sí la ponía en caliente era más que seguro que me quedaría dormido. Poco a poco mi mente se fue aclarando y fui recordando los pendientes que tenía. La compañía, Naruto, Suigetsu, trabajo, mi padre… _mi padre._

Ahora que lo pensaba no había hablado con él desde que se fue, tampoco le había llamado para avisarle que ya había regresado con Sakura de Nueva York, sabía que debía decírselo... pero nunca había sido de esas personas que tienen consideraciones con su padre, y menos después de todo lo que hizo por destruir a su familia.

Abrí más el grifo del agua, empezaba de nuevo a pensar en el pasado y regresaban los rencores con mi padre.

Mientras sacaba el shampoo de la botella, y lo acariciaba con mi cabello… pensé nuevamente en el viaje que tuve con Sakura. ¿Debería decirle a Fugaku los detalles de nuestro viaje? Mi pregunta se refería a que bien la había pasado ella, pero de nuevo la pregunta se repitió en mi mente y la empecé a malpensar… _detalles de nuestro viaje. _Viajaron a mi mente rápidamente imágenes: ella sobre mí en el baño al curarme la herida, cuando me contó que no amaba a Fugaku, cuando dormimos juntos, en la biblioteca…

Antes de seguir con los demás recuerdos, golpeé la pared del baño, y cerré la llave. Debía estar volviéndome loco, dormir no me hacía nada bien.

Salí de mi cuarto ya vestido, admire toda la mansión… parecía que los sirvientes se dieron cuenta de mi regreso, y volvieron a sus actividades diarias. Salí al comedor a desayunar, pensé en la posibilidad de tenerme que servirme por mí mismo, pero para mí fortuna allí estaba Jacob.

-Buenos días—saludó.

-Hola.

-Regresaron ayer ¿verdad?—preguntó acercándose.

-Así es. No quisimos quedarnos más tiempo.

-Y nosotros que pensamos que tendríamos más días libres—de alguna forma me agradaba la sinceridad de Jacob—. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

-Sírveme lo que quieras, por favor.

Él asintió, y me senté en el comedor en poco tiempo tenía frente a mí un plato de frutas y cereales de lo más apetitoso. Lo invite a sentarse, no tenía nada que hacer… no había nadie más a quién servirle.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje con la señorita, Sasuke?

-Mmm… bien supongo.

-Todos pensábamos que después de este viaje su relación mejoraría—comentó mirándome, mientras comía.

-Mejoro… de alguna forma—contesté—. Nos conocimos mejor.

La mirada de Jacob se hizo curiosa. Me miró intrigado, no entendí porque aquella mirada.

-¿De qué forma se conocieron mejor?

Allí caí en cuenta de la pervertida mente de mi cocinero, me reí.

-Jacob brincas a conclusiones tontas—le dije.

Sonrió, y acabe rápidamente de comer lo último de la fruta.

-¿No va a ir a trabajar?—ahora que lo preguntaba lo reconsidere mejor.

-Supongo que llegar tarde no me afectara, después de todo soy el jefe.

Jacob se rió de mi comentario.

* * *

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Qué tal la fiesta de tu novia ayer eh?

No había ni dado tres pasos dentro de las instalaciones cuando escuche la voz de Naruto.

-Muy buena, y más la parte donde la hermana de Sakura te dejo hablando solo.

-Mmm… parece que ni el viaje con la linda de Sakurita te mejoró el humor, ¿No?

-Cállate—le advertí. Escuché una risa detrás de mí, volteé lentamente y vi al peliblanco de siempre.

-Que gusto que volvieras—dijo Suigetsu, aunque sabía que no le daba nada de gusto, ya que no tenía a Ino para él solo. Suspire, no debí pensar eso. Suigetsu era mi amigo después de todo.

Entre a mi oficina, había algo diferente… fruncí el seño. Habían movido el escritorio, ahora ya no podría ver la ventana, ¿A quién se le ocurre mover el escritorio de modo que estuviera de espalda a la ventana, y poner el librero tapando la vista? Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí. Giré lentamente hacía la puerta.

Una pelirroja con lentes, vestía una minifalda y una blusa bastante pegada. ¿Y ella qué? Me miraba mordiéndose el labio… ¿Otra puta que me mandaba Suigetsu de broma? Suspire hastiado mientras ella se acercaba.

-Lo que vengas a hacer, si quieres te pagó, pero no quiero tus servicios—le avisé.

Ella se detuvo y me miró detenidamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Qué no quieres una secretaria?

-¿Qué?—dije no entendiendo bien sus palabras—. ¿Qué pasó con la que ya estaba?

-La cambiaron de ubicación, y me contrataron a mí.

-¿Tú moviste los muebles?—le pregunté, ella cerró la puerta y yo levante la ceja. Se acercó lentamente hasta empezar a violar mi espacio personal.

-¿Te gusta?

Di un paso hacia el frente.

-Para nada, así como los viste al llegar, quiero que los dejes. Saldré un momento, para cuando regrese los quiero como estaban ¿De acuerdo?

Vi su rostro cambiar de puta, a puta sorprendida. Agh… como detesto al estúpido que la contrató. Salí rápidamente, y me encontré con el primer sospechoso.

-Suigetsu—murmuré y el volteó lentamente asustado.

-¡Te lo juro que yo no fui!—negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé, de repente un día ella se apareció y ya no estaba la viejita—negué con la cabeza, y seguí caminado sin detenerme… Sospechoso número dos apareció.

-Naruto—lo intercepté comiéndose una dona.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Quien contrató a una puta de secretaria?—le reclamé. Él tragó lentamente sin prisa, después de todo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Estúpido… Agh!

-Pues—empezó a decir después de tragarse el bocado—.La verdad es que… yo no fui, pero empiezo a sospechar que fue Fugaku, porque el llamo para preguntar si la viejita de tu secretaria ya se había ido.

Suspire, tratando de contenerme. Fugaku era mi sospechoso número 3, aunque desde un principio debió haber sido el uno.

-Ahora mismo voy a despedirla—avisé.

-No te recomiendo que hagas eso…

-¿Por qué no?, Que...Fugaku te amenazó?

-No exactamente, pero… la puta, como la llamas; es hija de Mekien Yoshimura.

Lo que me faltaba, mi padre no la había contratado porque pensaba que necesitaba una puta personal, sino porque era hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, socio de mi padre e incluso amigo.

Me pegué a la pared de la cafetería, y conté hasta calmarme… iba por el noventa cuando Naruto se acercó a mí, y sonrió.

-Tengo lo que necesitas—murmuró, enarqué una ceja sin saber la respuesta—.Estaba planeando en hacer una pequeña fiesta para cuatro o seis personas.

-No sé de que hablas.

-m… Bien, nadie de mi familia está en casa, salvo los sirvientes… y hoy tendría que ser la fiesta de "des vignobles", y no quiero perder la tradición.

Naruto era parte francés y donde vivía tenía un gran viñedo, cada año celebraban lo que ellos llamaban el "des vignobles" que significaría viñedos. Viñedo es donde sacan el vino, lo que ellos llaman "la fiesta des vignobles" es la fiesta donde se reúnen familias o amigos, generalmente cercanos a la familia, para que aplasten las uvas de la cosecha. Pero Naruto tenía dobles intenciones estaba seguro.

-¿A quienes invitarías Naruto?

-jeje, solo a ti y a Sakurita. Y pues me encantaría que invitara a su hermana—reí un poco, Naruto es un necio pero me sería de lo mejor verlo humillado dos veces.

-Claro yo le digo a Sakura—le dije y su cara cambio de pena a sorpresa, abrió la boca en forma de "O" y enarcó una ceja.

Regresé a mi oficina ignore las provocaciones de la pelirroja, para su suerte había acomodado los muebles como estaban. Terminé antes de lo esperado y me decidí regresar de cualquier manera la comida de mi casa, sabía mejor que la porquería que daban en la cafetería de la empresa. Antes de salir Naruto me hizo prometer pedirle a Sakura que llevara a su hermana a la fiesta de la tarde, solo se lo prometí para que me dejara pasar.

* * *

Regresé alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, para entonces ya había bastante actividad en la casa. Entré y como siempre recogieron mi abrigo, fui directo a la cocina, ya que estaba hambriento. Al llegar encontré a Sakura hablando con Jacob.

Estaba vestida con un minivestido color blanco, estaba muy bonita con aquello y su cabello cayendo rebeldemente en su espalda. Sin querer clavé mi mirada en ella, seguía cada movimiento y gesto que hacía. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba como estúpido en la puerta de la cocina solo mirándola a ella.

-Sasuke—mi mirada voló hacía Jacob.

-Ah… ¿Qué hay de comer?—pregunté omitiendo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pasta—contestó Sakura, la volteé a mirar.

-¿Pasta?

-Sí, y yo le ayude a Jacob a prepararla, así que ve a sentarte—dijo al momento en que se acercaba a mí, y me empujaba de los hombros para que saliera de la cocina.

-¿Qué no se supone que no debes tocar nada de la cocina?, para eso hay cocinero Sakura—le dije, sonriendo.

-Shh… no quiero ser una mujer inútil que no sepa cocinar, a parte no está Fugaku, y no habrá nadie que le diga ¿Verdad?—me soltó y acomodo sus manos en su cintura, en posición altanera.

-No prometo nada—le dije y ella sonrió. Me senté en la mesa, en poco rato llego la comida, Sakura se sentó a mi lado, éramos los únicos en aquel gran salón. La pasta era demasiado deliciosa.

_Sería una buena esposa…_fueron las palabras que pensé, entonces me la imagine vestida de blanco a un lado de Fugaku.

-¡¿Sasuke estas bien?!—aquella idea me hizo toser, por más que quisiera no podía imaginármela con él—. ¿Qué paso?, ¿No te gusto?

-No está bien, solo… ejem… nada—contesté cuando me recupere.

Después de un tiempo empecé de nuevo la plática.

-Y... ¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde-noche?—pregunté.

-Ir a la fiesta de Naruto—contestó con una sonrisa, y le examiné cuidadosamente.

-¿Te llamó?

-Sí, dijo que probablemente no me dirías sobre la fiesta porque eres un tonto, y recalcó que quería la presencia de mi hermana en la fiesta.

_Idiota._

* * *

En poco rato salimos en el carro, recogimos a Hinata, quién venía de mejor humor que la vez pasada, pero seguía seria. Llegamos a la casa de Naruto, la cara de Sakura se ilumino al instante.

-¡Es bellísima!

-A la madre de Naruto no le gustan simplezas, siempre es así—le dije.

Bajamos del coche, y un sirviente nos recogió y nos condujo a donde se supondría estaría Naruto, pero el susodicho llegó hasta dentro de veinte minutos después, tiempo suficiente para hacer enojar a su amada Hinata.

Salimos y enseguida vimos mesas con banquetes, era un buffet, a un lado estaba la gran cubeta con uvas adentro, donde se suponía aplastarían las uvas, _aplastarían…_ por que de ninguna forma las pisaría. Nos sentamos y en un rato no sé como Naruto logró convencer a Hinata de irse con él.

-Pensé que tú hermana era más difícil.

Sakura volteó y me golpeó en el brazo al momento que se servía ensalada a un lado de mí.

-La convenció porque le dijo que tenía caballerizas y al igual que a mí, le encantan los caballos.

Me serví un poco de spaghetti, a pesar de que ya había comido pasta. Nos sentamos a comer un rato, cuando terminamos, continuamos platicando.

-¿Sasuke desde cuando conoces a Naruto?—preguntó.

-Desde que tengo memoria, nuestras familias se conocen desde hace mucho.

-Debe ser muy lindo, que tu mejor amigo lo conozcas desde siempre.

-Hmp

La brisa cortó nuestra conversación ya que empezó a mover las mesas. Nos levantamos del lugar y decidimos ir a caminar.

-¿Ya no hablas con tú padre?—le pregunté.

-No… y no me apetece hacerlo tampoco—contestó seria. Caminamos unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Sakura se detuvo por un instante. La miré de soslayo, y miré al frente allí estaba la gran tinaja donde se aplastaban las uvas con los pies descalzos.

-¡Vamos Sasuke!—dijo cambiando completamente del carácter de hace unos segundos.

-No—negué.

-Anda, por favor—pidió, por más que me rogara no lo iba a lograr, no iba a lograr convencerme.

Transcurrieron los minutos, y por fin se rindió.

-Pues tú te la pierdes—dijo mientras subía por las pequeñas escaleras de madera, al llegar adentro se hundieron sus pies antes de llegar a las rodillas.

Subí las escaleras solamente a ver. Sakura se subió el vestido un poco antes de llegar a las nalgas.

-En serio Sasuke esto es delicioso—murmuró y empezó a aplastar más, y más.

-No sé porque te divierte tanto.

-Amargado—contestó sacando la lengua. Un acto infantil, de los muchos que la caracterizaban—. Anda sube.

-No.

-Por favor

-No.

-Sasuke es maricón.

-Cállate niña—le advertí.

-Es que lo eres, ni siquiera quieres meterte, ¿A la señorita le da miedo ensuciarse?—me empezaba a provocar—. Eso debía esperarse de un Uchiha.

En tres segundos ya estaba junto a ella sin zapatos y sin saco. La sonrisa de Sakura se engrandeció y sus orbes verdes brillaron por segundos.

-Maricón tu padre.

-En eso concuerdo—dijo riendo. Se agacho y tomo el jugo de uva y me lo lanzó.

-Eres una—

Más no pude continuar porque me siguió rociando de jugo de uva, y uvas que aún no habían sido aplastadas, no tarde nada en regresarle el gesto, y seguimos jugando sin parar.

-Sucia, tu vestido ya no es blanco—su risa se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Corrí hacia ella y le tome de la espalda llenando de jugo su cabello, la única parte que no se había ensuciado.

-¡No! ¡El cabello no!—gritó tratando de quitar mis manos de su cabello, para que no lastimarla mis manos bajaron a su cintura, y pronto ya estaba abrasándola. Ella se trataba de zafar, pero no podía. Seguía forcejeando y riendo, hasta que ambos perdimos el control, y caímos uno encima del otro.

Sakura quedo debajo de mí, y yo sobre ella solo pude sostener mi peso con mis codos. Y no fue mucha separación de todas formas, las uvas que estaban en su espalda, hacía que ambos nos juntáramos más.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, y su risa se paró en ese instante. Nuestras miradas que antes estaban en la mirada del otro, en momentos volaban a los labios del otro, tenía una idea más o menos de lo que venía, mi mente no funcionaba correctamente… el estar cerca de ella me ponía ansioso.

Pero el momento decisivo fue cuando ella soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, y yo hice lo mismo, nuestros alientos se mezclaron, de una forma fue tan placentero… su aliento era tan fresco.

Mi brazo se levantó un poco, y le acaricie el cabello, ella se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo nada, ella levanto una mano y la llevó a mi mejilla. Ninguno de los dos despegaba la mirada del otro.

Me fui acercando poco a poco inclinando mi cabeza a la derecha, y ella entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza al lado contrario. Estábamos a milímetros de tocarnos, cuando intercambiamos una última mirada fugaz. Fue entonces que nuestros labios se rozaron, sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo pero ningunos dijo nada, quizás solo era el momento. Nos separamos, y fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa esta vez, juntó nuestros labios. Fue lento, pausado, ninguno de los dos quería perder detalle. Sus labios sabían a cereza, en vez de a uva… muy diferente al de otras mujeres que había besado, estos eran diferentes… adictivos. Abrí la boca más y ella hizo lo mismo, le dio pasó abierto a mi lengua. Y ella hizo lo mismo.

Era tan placentero, quien diría que besara tan bien. Nuestros labios se separaron y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron nuevamente, lo que me incitaba a volver a besarla.

-Tienes uva aquí—señalé, indicándole su cuello. Ella soltó un suspiro cuando me acerqué a lamerlo. Íbamos tan lento, que a mí me parecía eterno. Sus manos que antes estaban en mi cabello, ahora estaban acariciando mi pecho, sonreí arrogante.

-Entonces cuando quieras venir puedes, Hinata. Siempre serás bienvenida.

Esa voz nos despertó a ambos nos separamos como adolescentes en jugadas, nos levantamos, Sakura estaba cubierta por un ligero rubor, y yo intentaba no parecer ni ansioso, ni sorprendido. Di un respiro profundo y salí con dirección al baño, evadiendo las preguntas de Naruto preguntándome a donde iba.

Entré tan rápido como pude. Cerré la puerta con seguro. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Pero por más que me hacía esa pregunta y trataba de convencerme a mi mismo que solo había sido un accidente, que no importaba, vuelta de página. Fue algo muy real y no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto.

Me lavé la cara, y me mire al espejo, pensé en Sakura. Era una mujer hermosa, debía admitirlo y aunque cualquiera que estuviera en mi posición, estaría arrepentido por haberle hecho eso a su padre; es decir, acababa de besar a la novia de mi padre. Quién ni siquiera se atreve a tocarle la mano.

Me lave los restos de uva en mi rostro, no podía hacer nada por la vestimenta ya que era un caso perdido.

Me miré por última vez al espejo, mire mis labios y los toque… podía aún sentirla. Y… me gustaba, me gustaba el hecho de hacerle eso a mi padre. Sonreí, sería la mejor venganza contra él, y a parte la disfrutaría.

-¿Sasuke estás ahí?—preguntó Naruto del otro lado de la puerta. En un instante abrí—. Así que se adelantaron a aplastar uvas. ¿Eh?

-Hmp

Pasé de largo y camine por el pasillo, no había nadie, Naruto iba detrás de mí. Empezó a llover, así que ni Hinata, ni Naruto pudieron disfrutar de aplastar las uvas.

-¿Quieres ir al salón de juegos? Ya que no podremos hacer la fiesta, pero aún podemos divertirnos.

Lo que más me gustaba de la casa de Naruto era su salón de juego, era más grande que el de mi casa ya que Fugaku pensó que sería un desperdicio invertir dinero en un salón de juegos, a mí no me pareció su idea, el salón de juegos era donde todos pasaban su rato en sus tiempos libres.

Entramos, Naruto me enseñó su nueva mesa de billar. Acomodé las bolas en el encolado, y empezamos a jugar, Naruto puso a Frank Sinatra y empezó a cantar esa estúpida canción "_Fly me to the moon"_ Lo que me faltaba…

-Naruto, si quieres cantar salté… yo estoy jugando—le avisé.

-No seas amargado, a parte si me saliera ya no abría juego.

Suspiré y continué. Llevaba 7 bolas a mi favor, y 5 a favor de Naruto, en ese momento sentí como si me voltearán mi cabeza hacía la entrada. Allí estaba Sakura, y su hermana, su hermana estaba _sonriendo_, omití ese detalle y me dedique a observar a Sakura, llevaba puesto otro vestido uno aún más corto que reconocí como un vestido viejo de la madre de Naruto, pero que a Sakura le quedaba estupendo.

-Naruto, ¿Seguro que tú mama no se enoja si me ve usando esto?

-No, no te preocupes—le aseguró volteando a ver a la chica—. Mi mama ya ni lo usa, lo usaba cuando tenía veinte. Despreocúpate.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y camino hacia nosotros al igual que su hermana. Cuando realizo mi mirada, volteó a verme, se sonrojo al instante más no quito la mirada. Sus orbes verdes a diferencia de cómo creía que estarían, no denotaban nada de confusión, se notaban seguros pero… un sentimiento algo así como pena, yo percibía de su mirada.

-Sasuke—corté contacto visual con ella al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-Hmp

-¿Te importaría si juego con Hinata?

Negué con la cabeza, y le cedí mi palo a Hinata.

Al igual que Sakura me senté en una mesa de a lado.

-Te voy a vencer—anticipó Naruto.

-No lo creo, soy muy buena en esto—al parecer su comunicación había mejorado.

Naruto rió, y empezaron a jugar.

-Emm... Sasuke

Mi atención dejo totalmente a aquella pareja y me enfoqué a la persona que me estaba hablando. Sakura me indicó que me sentara una mesa más atrás, la seguí y me senté en una silla frente a ella. Ella se subió lentamente al banco, cuidando su vestido. Suspiró varias veces, para después clavar su mirada en mí.

-Yo… —empezó—. La verdad, lo que… lo que… pasó hoy. Yo no quisiera que tú…

-¿Te refieres a nuestro beso?—recalqué para ver su reacción. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos, y dejo escapar todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones.

-Exactamente—dijo más seria. Y ahora segura—. No quiero que pienses que soy así, no soy ninguna om…

-¿Ramera?—completé. Ella me miró acusadoramente—. Claro que no lo eres, a parte tú crees que solo fue un beso, ¿No?

-Yo… sí creo que fueron las emociones nada más—contestó.

-Así que dejas muy en claro, que nunca lo volverías a hacer—empezaba a jugar con ella.

Me miró fijamente, después a la mesa de billar.

-Así es. No lo repetiría.

-¿Estás segura?—ella enarcó una ceja. Y me miró sospechosamente.

-Yo… sí.

-Así que si ahora mismo tratara de besarte…

Ella abrió los ojos a más poder, saltó del banco y se puso frente a mí.

-No lo repetiría, Sasuke.

Respondió y salió a paso tranquilo del salón de juegos.

Me quede pensando, Sakura era muy hermosa. Definitivamente sí, era una de las chicas más lindas y curiosas que alguna vez había conocido. Y _besaba_ muy bien.

Medité sus palabras _No lo repetiría, Sasuke._ ¿Sería verdad?

-¡No!—gritó Naruto.

-Te dije—contestó Hinata riendo. Al parecer Naruto si estaba logrando conquistarla.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la mesa.

-Creo que lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos—anuncié y la cara de Naruto entristeció.

-pero…

-No te preocupes Naruto, si me invitas puedo venir otra vez—dijo Hinata.

Enarqué una ceja, ¿desde cuándo Hinata era tan abierta?…

Hinata fue por Sakura, y pronto ya estábamos en el carro. Mientras estaba Hinata, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, al parecer lo que le dije a Sakura le había ofendido de alguna forma. Cuando bajó Hinata y nos dirigíamos a mi casa, la expresión de Sakura se relajó un poco. Más no platicamos nada durante el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos cada quién subió a sus respectivas habitaciones. No supe nada de ella por un rato.

* * *

Ya eran por las nueve de la noche, no podía dormir algo que ya me había parecido normal. Pensé en bañarme otra vez, pero solamente me mojé la cara. También necesitaba caminar.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, sin playera y solo con el pantalón de mi pijama. Empecé a deambular por la mansión, lo que para mí ya era rutina… para mi sorpresa no había ni un alma en esa oscuridad, supuse que todos estaban cansados. Iba por una sala de estar, cuando sentí como si alguien estuviera en el mismo lugar que yo.

Volteé a la derecha y no vi nadie, pero tenía una corazonada… así que empecé a caminar nuevamente, di vuelta por unos pasillos hasta llegar al medio salón; el que se usaba en reuniones familiares, los cristales estaban abiertos, por tanto las cortinas volaban. Y aunque pareciera misterioso, allí estaba la peli rosada, portando su pijama; un vestido bastante corto y un escote provocativo, color rosa claro.

Me acerqué lentamente, aún no comprendía cómo no sentía mi presencia. Estaba ya veinte centímetros alejada de ella, por su espalda.

-Buenas noches—dio un salto, y miró en mi dirección, su expresión se suavizo.

-Idiota me espantaste—dijo frunciendo el seño. Estaba consciente de que sí se había asustado, así que solo sonreí.

-Ese no es vocabulario propio de una señorita

-Cállate

-mm… eso tampoco

-¿Ahora tu me vas a decir que es correcto decir, y que no?—me retó.

-Sí no sabes cómo hablar, creó que tendré que hacerlo.

-No te adornes Sasuke—me dijo alejándose.

-¿A dónde vas?—pregunté caminando detrás de ella. Paró y se volteó lentamente, luego se recargo en la pared, con expresión altanera.

-¿Te tengo que decir todo?—preguntó. Y sonreí, al parecer la linda Sakurita, volvía a su fase altanera. Pero si se trataba de ver quién era el mejor, era un juego que no le convenía jugar contra mí.

Me acerqué lentamente, y mi sonrisa incremento al ver como Sakura miraba mi torso, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que no traía nada puesto.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?—le pregunté cuando mi cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al suyo—. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Sakura respiro profundo, y me miró a los ojos… pero hubo algo que me desconcertó, ya no se veía nerviosa. Al parecer no le gustaba ser inferior a nadie.

-Para nada, de hecho…—me dijo levantando su mano y acariciando mi abdomen—. He visto torsos aún más marcados.

Sonreí, ¿A que estaba jugando?

-¿En serio?—le pregunté, acorralándola contra la pared.

-Sí—me dijo sonriendo—Y también… conozco a hombres que besan mejor que tú.

Justo cuando iba a separarse y hacer su salida triunfal, tome su cintura y la pegué contra la pared. Escuché un pequeño gemido por parte de ella ante mi reacción, acerqué mi boca a la de ella y unas palabras escaparon de mi boca.

-No te creo…

Junte nuestros labios, para mi sorpresa Sakura no se resistió incluso me gusto su reacción, me jaló de los cabellos y me acerco a ella. En dos segundos mi lengua ya estaba dentro de ella, tomé sus piernas y las levante a la altura de mi cadera, ella me abrazó con ellas. Saboreaba y tocaba todo lo que podía. Esta vez no separamos nuestras bocas por un tiempo, pero si paseamos nuestras manos por el cuerpo del otro.

Mientras la besaba, Sakura acariciaba mi abdomen, y yo acariciaba sus piernas. Eran tan tersas, suaves y… eran aún más suaves que las de Ino…_Ino._

Me separé de su boca, y la imagen de mi novia apareció en mi cabeza. ¿Podía ser posible que el factor de que tenía una novia se me hubiera olvidado por completo?

Sakura parecía desconcertada por mi reacción, decidí olvidar a Ino por un minuto, y luego aclarar mis pensamientos. Tenía que hacer mi salida victoriosa.

Di un paso hacía ella nuevamente, recargue mi cabeza en su cuello, y mis manos estrujaron su cintura. Levanté mi cabeza y le miré fijamente, acerqué mis labios y empecé un beso de nuevo, mis labios se movían más lento de lo habitual y para mi sorpresa ella agarró mi ritmo. Termine el beso con unos cortos picos, separándome de ella.

-¿No que no lo repetirías?—le pregunté, repitiendo lo que había dicho en la fiesta. Ella se separó de mí, y me miró a los ojos con sus orbes totalmente abiertos, seguramente recordando la fiesta. Sonreí de medio lado y camine hacía mi cuarto, esperaba que Sakura me gritara y pidiera une explicación, pero no lo hizo. Al parecer Sakura tiene diferentes reacciones a las que estaba anticipando.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me acosté en la cama, lo que no quería estaba empezando. Reflexionar acerca de lo sucedido, mire al techo y empecé a recordar. Y luego un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadió, me encantaba hacerle eso a mi padre, sería como la mejor venganza que podría contra él, pero… Ino no se lo merecía. Esa chica me había dado todo, estaba seguro que a lado de otro—vino a mi mente Suigetsu— estaría mejor.

Trate de tranquilizar mi conciencia con la idea de que probablemente lo de Sakura no volvería a ocurrir, pero… por más que me quería convencer de aquello… la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos regresaba a mi mente.

_Mierda.

* * *

_

Ok... om... Sasuke es hombre, haha es que sé que van a haber comentarios de que ¿Como es posible que de repente le guste sakura? Pues... niñas, en mis narraciones he dejado en claro que Sasuke se siente algo atraído a ella. Y obvio los hombres siempre se basan en el físico, haha bueno por lo menos al principio. A Sasuke le atraé Sakura, más no le gusta x)

_WuuuO…!_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Sí, ya lo sé tarde más de 3 meses -___-_

_No tenía excusa, hasta que entré a la prepa otra vez… x( mi escuela esta del nabo… haha es una de las mejores, pero se los juro nadas en tarea xO! Haha… te levantas la blusa, y ¡¡Mas tarea!!_

_Pero maravillosamente, el trabajo me hace querer distraerme osea… Fics… haha xD_

_Las quiero gracias por seguirme, son las mejores. Y aquellas las que me piden en el msn contis, las amoooo son las mejores haha. _

_Mami Tsuki, vez ya actualice! Faltan los otros pero ugh… _=D_

_Si no ponen REVIEW! Vendrá Esther, corriendo con un cuchillo. Es la de la peli de "La Huérfana", o "The Orphan". Veanla esta toda loca, hahaha xP_

_Bye, y gracias por la espera. _

_U guys are the best! _


	8. Amigα

Ok, se que me odian con pazion y locura...y que si pudieran verme me arrojarian tomatasos o algo asi O.o

Mil disculpas neta que lo siento, *se esconde bajo las cobijas, porque seeeh... sigue dormida*

Seguro les gusta este, demasiado SasuSaku, en exceso...!!

Disfruten...

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை **

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை **

Fic Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp dedicαdo Avigail-Natsumi 8. Amiga

* * *

Teníamos una nueva inversionista, su nombre era Yone Ioffreda, y tenía un hermano llamado Chris que también estaba en el negocio. Yone era de mi edad, pero había heredado la fortuna de su abuelo al morir, y su padre le dejo tomar cargo de todo el dinero así que decidió invertir en nuestra empresa; una excelente idea. Su hermano no parecía estar tan interesado en el negocio, pero estaba obligado por su padre. Por esta noticia de tener una nueva inversionista había estado muy en contacto con Fugaku, él deseaba infinitamente regresar, y darle la bienvenida a la empresa como se debía a su nueva inversionista, pero al parecer estaba a punto de firmar con un país de Asia por cinco años, lo cual también era buen negocio. Fugaku me obligo a prometer que le daría un lugar en la empresa a Yone, ya que al ser una inversionista tan grande, para él ya era parte de la empresa.

A Yune le tocó de las oficinas grandes que estaban en mi sección, exactamente a un lado de la mía, a mí me gustaba que esa oficina estuviera vacía, por si algún día quería hacer más grande la mía, pero la presencia de ella no me molestaba en lo absoluto, no era una persona metiche, aunque algo hiperactiva. Al hermano de Yone se le ofreció una oficina, pero al parecer con tener que involucrarse un poco en el negocio, ya era demasiado para él.

Con todo esté asunto que duro aproximadamente tres semanas, no tuve ni tiempo de reuniones como las que solía hacer Naruto y Suigetsu. Ni tiempo de hablar con Ino, aunque si le conté del nuevo negocio. Y por consiguiente no hablé con Sakura por todo ese tiempo, así que prácticamente no sabía nada de ella. Difícilmente nos cruzábamos en la casa, a veces no llegaba a dormir por el papeleo, y otras veces llegaba a las tres de la mañana solo para dormir, solo me crucé dos veces con ella una vez fue de salida y al parecer ella también tenía prisa, y la última vez fue en el comedor, para mi sorpresa no parecía molesta por lo que habíamos pasado solamente me miró y medio sonrió… pero no hablamos porque en ese momento llegó su hermana de visita.

Acababa de terminar mis últimos documentos, ahora que lo pensaba… estaba libre, después de varias semanas tenía un respiro. Tenía ganas de salir de esa maldita oficina, podía ir a la casa dormir un poco o tal vez hablar con… lo borre instantáneamente de mi mente, no hablaría con Sakura… mejor hablaría con Ino, ella tenía razón, no parecíamos pareja y aunque a veces era un poco molesta ella alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga, y por algo era mi novia.

Tomé mi sacó y salí, encendí el auto con dirección a la casa de Ino. Al llegar deje mi auto en la entrada, y entré, pregunté por Ino y el sirviente me señaló la entrada al salón. ¿Hay una fiesta?, ¿Por qué Ino estaría en el salón? Abrí la puerta y me quede allí con la mano en el picaporte, y mis ojos no creyendo lo que veía…

El salón de Ino, fue construido con salida al jardín y en vez de una simple puerta, construyeron como un balcón con escaleras, el balcón tenía vista al jardín y la fuente, e Ino solía decir que era un balcón para los enamorados... pero aún no entendía que hacía Ino allí, y lo que menos podía comprender era porque estaba Suigetsu con ella.

Me acerqué, Suigetsu la tomaba de la cintura viendo a la fuente, e Ino se recargaba de codos al balcón.

-¿Interrumpo algo?— Ino se separó notablemente sorprendida, mientras Suigetsu volteaba sonriendo, al parecer no comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Ino mordiéndose el labio, y haciéndose rulos con los dedos en el cabello: lo que es signo de nervios, siempre lo hace.

-Pensaba pasar un tiempo con mi novia, pero ya veo que encontró un acompañante—mi mirada en ningún momento se quito de la de Suigetsu, y él no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto.

-Eh… Sasuke no es lo que parece, yo…

-Sólo vine a visitarla Sasuke, es mi amiga—dijo Suigetsu ayudando a Ino.

-No pensaba que los amigos se vieran a escondidas.

-No es a escondidas, o ¿Me estás prohibiendo ver a Ino?

-Sólo quiero que te quede claro qué es mi novia, y estás sobrando en nuestra relación.

-Sasuke basta—dijo Ino poniendo una mano en mi pecho y en el de Suigetsu.

-Vayamos afuera—la propuesta de Suigetsu me agrado, y asentí.

-¡No!—dijo Ino.

-Ino no tardamos—la tranquilizo Suigetsu con una sonrisa, y al parecer funcionó.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta asegurarnos de que estábamos bastante alejados de Ino, y de que ninguna alma escucharía.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?—le pregunté directamente.

-Sasuke…

-No juegues conmigo.

-No estoy jugando, ¿Qué parte de "Ino es mi amiga" no entiendes?

-La parte de "Amiga". Sé muy bien que te gusta Ino.

-¿Y a ti te importa? Porque según yo, hace tiempo que no la vez, y en el momento que sé te da la gana visitarla quieres que esté disponible para ti, estás jugando con ella—dijo cambiando su semblante.

-Mira Suigetsu que no la vea, no significa que esté libre—comencé, acercándome a él y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Mientras ella me quiera aquí, aquí estaré—dijo soltándose.

-Ella es mi novia—repetí.

-Lo sé… pero no están casados—su sonrisa volvió.

-Ya te lo advertí—entonces ambos sentimos una mirada.

-Ino—dijo Suigetsu acercándose a ella.

-Sui, ¿Puedes irte?—el rostro de Suigetsu se endureció—por favor.

-Claro, princesa.

Después de que se perdieron los pasos de Suigetsu caminando por el pasillo, Ino me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, salimos al jardín e Ino se volteó para encararme.

-Sasuke… Suigetsu se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo

-¿Solo amigo?—le dije despectivamente, la mirada de Ino se endureció.

-Es una persona muy especial para mí, y si tú haces que se aleje de mí, olvídate de que sigamos en una relación y mucho menos siendo amigos.

La voz de Ino hablaba claramente, y sabía muy bien que Suigetsu había llegado a ser para ella aún más especial que yo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo odiaba sentirme así.

-¿Por qué lo quieres más?

-No es que lo quiera más, Sasuke. Él ha llegado a entenderme, y siempre está allí cuando lo necesito y tú no tienes derecho de prohibirme nada con él.

-Sí así lo quieres, ¿Por qué mejor no andas con él?

Su cara se frustro y bajo la mirada, esa era una respuesta, y aunque no daba por terminada nuestra relación si daba en sospecha la relación de ella y Suigetsu.

-Me voy—avisé e Ino no hizo nada por detenerme.

Caminé apresuradamente a mi automóvil, y lo puse en marcha al momento. Salí disparado de la casa, estaba molestó, no… estaba furioso.

Aparqué mi carro en la entrada de mi casa, y entré disparado, cerré la puerta con fuerza, vi a Sakura en un sillón leyendo pero no el di importancia, a pasos agigantados llegué a mi habitación.

Estúpida Ino, estúpido Suigetsu, estúpida mente… Todo era estúpido y sin sentido.

Abrí la ventana, y me acerqué al balcón me senté estirando mis piernas por las rejillas del barandal.

-Linda vista, ¿No?—me exalté y mire a mi habitación.

-Sakura… ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?—pregunté recuperando mi postura.

-Quería saber si estabas bien

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Sentí como se sentaba a mi lado.

-Tal vez porque entraste corriendo como burrito.

La miré con el seño fruncido.

-Bueno la verdad, Ino me pidió que viera como estabas… ¿Peleaste con ella verdad?

-¿Y tú que pintas en esto?

-Entonces sí, ¿Porqué?

La miré y respire profundamente, me tire al suelo y mire al cielo.

-Ino me engaña—dije seriamente.

Pero la risa de Sakura me hizo verla nuevamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Me miró sin contener su risa.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Ino te adora, y Suigetsu es tu amigo.

-También es "amigo" de Ino—puse énfasis en la palabra amigo.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de que Ino te engaña?—preguntó.

-Los vi…

-¿Los viste?

-Los vi abrazados—solté, y nuevamente esa estúpida carcajada.

-¿Qué?—pregunté recargándome en mis codos.

-Abrazarse no es un delito—me dijo.

La miré fijamente y sonreí.

-Mira quién habla, la que no puede tomarse de la mano con su novio porque cree que es muy apresurado.

-No metas mis cosas con tus cosas personales.

Su mirada cambio, y su risa paró. Como pensé a ella tampoco le agradaba que la molestaran.

Seguí con la mirada en el cielo, viendo las nubes blancas moverse lentamente por el cielo azul, azul… como los orbes de Ino.

-No sé qué hacer—admití, y Sakura me volteó a ver.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Suigetsu ha sido mi amigo desde siempre, al igual que Ino, a Suigetsu le gustaba Ino desde antes que a mí, mucho antes… y yo lo sabía. De cualquier forma anduve con ella, y él no hizo nada, hasta ahora. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sakura suspiro y se acosto al igual que yo.

-En ese caso, el que traiciona serías tú… y probablemente Suigetsu sólo está actuando hasta ahora, porque piensa que ya no te importa Ino como antes. Solo es mi suposición, o quizá quiere que le prestes más atención por eso está más tiempo con ella para ponerte celoso.

Todo tenía sentido, pero no quería tomar acción contra alguno de mis amigos, ni tampoco terminando mi relación con Ino.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Ser buen amigo y terminar con Ino? ¿O hacer a Ino feliz y a Suigetsu feliz ya que si Ino está feliz, él sería feliz?

Sakura rió.

-Sinceramente yo no creo que una persona pueda ser feliz, viendo a la persona amada con otra, aún cuando la otra persona este feliz. Somos humanos, por lo tanto somos egoístas, queremos todo para nosotros mismos.

-Ya sé, pero Suigetsu siempre ha parecido feliz con tal de ver a Ino feliz.

-Suigetsu no es humano—dijo Sakura.

Sonreí por el comentario, y entonces caí en cuenta que estaba hablando con ella y no parecía molesta, ni siquiera parecía recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que tuvimos contacto. Supuse que no era como las demás chicas que se la pasaban dando vueltas a un asunto miles de veces, si no que lo olvidaba y seguía adelante, por alguna razón eso me molesto. El punto era que ella estuviera enojada, y yo fuera el que no le tomara importancia.

-¿No vas a comer?—su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Tal vez en un rato baje—dije reincorporándome en mis codos.

Sakura se levantó, me dio un último vistazo.

-Habla con Ino y Suigetsu—me dijo, antes de irse.

Solte un suspiro, de esos que se contienen por mucho tiempo, hasta que ya no puedes contenerlos, y eso expresaba más o menos como me sentía y como mi mente estaba dando vueltas. Sabía bien que sería lo correcto, dejar a Ino y hacer a mi amigo feliz, pero era demasiado egoísta… no podía hacer eso. Sería como perder ante alguien, y simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Mi estomago empezaba a molestar, y ya no podía ignorarlo así que baje. La comida estaba puesta, y Jacob estaba probablemente en la cocina, no quise interrumpirlo y solo me acerque a mi plato. Termine de comer antes de que Jacob saliera de la cocina, una sirvienta se acerco y recogió mi plato.

Era un día aburrido, pero así era mejor que con tanto papeleo, subí a mi habitación a darme un baño rápido. Me estaba poniendo mi ropa, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué?—pregunté molesto.

-Lo siento, señor Sasuke pero tiene una visita—dijo una voz suave del otro lado de la puerta, una sirvienta.

-Ahora bajo—anuncié.

Baje las escaleras, y vi allí en la puerta a Yone. Me sorprendió verla y más con la ropa que llevaba puesta, un vestido corto color negro muy pegado, normalmente al trabajo iba con una falda debajo de la rodilla y un saco. Sin decir que su lacio cabello castaño claro usualmente lo llevaba en un chongo y esta vez lo llevaba suelto, y sus ojos azules los había maquillado.

-Yone—pronuncié al llegar al salón.

-Hola Sasuke—me saludó acercándose a darme un beso—quería hablar de unas cosas del negocio.

-¿No habíamos terminado?—pregunté.

-Solo unas cifras que quedaron volando, no tomara mucho tiempo y podrás irte a dormir, lo prometo—dijo con su gran sonrisa de niña hiperactiva.

-¿No puede esperar para mañana?—pregunté.

-Me temo que no—suspire pesadamente y asentí, nos dirigimos entonces a la sala.

Invite a sentarse en un sillón a Yone, y yo me senté en uno a un lado de ella, tome la carpeta que tenía en la mano, mientras que ella parecía perdida buscando algo en la casa.

Empecé a leer las cifras—las cuales llevaba un mes leyendo— ¿Qué problema podría haber?

-¿Me podrías explicar?—ordené.

-Oh sí—dijo después de mirar a la puerta—mira, aquí esta donde no coinciden las cifras—señalo un número y leí atentamente, mientras ella volteaba la mirada hacia la puerta.

No encontraba ninguna anomalía con las cifras, ¿Cuál era el problema? Decidí leer el documento completamente para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien. Empecé por la primera hoja, normal… todos los párrafos me atrevería a decir me los sabía de memoria.

-Yone… no entiendo que—

-Om—la voz proveniente de la puerta me hizo voltear, igual que a Yone—. Hola.

Sakura saludó, pero parecía más seria de lo común. Llevaba puesto un mini-vestido rosa, pero a diferencia de Yone, yo ya me había acostumbrado a verla con vestidos cortos. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto con unos rulos definidos, y unas zapatillas planas.

-Hola—se levantó Yone, y un pesado ambiente se sintió.

-Ah, Sakura ella es Yone—las presenté.

-Mucho gusto—dijeron ambas. Me senté pensando que Sakura se iría, pero todo lo contrario miró a Yone y se sentó junto mí, demasiado cerca a una distancia que no acostumbrábamos tener.

Empezaba a entender lo que pasaba, y sonreí ante eso. Sakura estaba celosa, y a Yone parecía que no le agradaba Sakura.

-Como decía—capté la atención de Yone—no encuentro ningún error.

-Om… es que al final hacemos la suma y faltan 1,300$ dólares—dijo.

Tomé el papel y lo chequé.

-Probablemente sean los que se ponen en el fondo—dijo Sakura. Ambos volteamos a verla, era verdad.

-Tienes razón—contesté a Sakura—Fugaku pide que siempre se ponga un fondo de dinero por cada inversión, lo decía en el contrato que te dimos—le dije a Yone.

-Oh, debí olvidarlo—dijo mirando a Sakura—. ¿Trabajas en la empresa?

La pregunta era altanera, pero la respuesta ante esto fue una sonrisa.

-No, exactamente.

-Ella es la n—no pude continuar porque sentí la presión de la mano de Sakura sobre mi pierna.

-Algunas veces escucho conversaciones de Sasuke sobre la empresa, es eso—mintió, y a Yone le pareció igual mentira mas no dijo nada.

-Bien, que bueno que estés informada de las actividades de la empresa, pero… ¿Tú que eres de…

-¿La empresa?—terminó la pregunta Sakura.

-Así es—contestó Yone.

-Yo soy…

-Inversionista, pero… de diferente forma—le ayude, y Sakura pareció complacida, mas en ningún momento me vio a mí, nunca despego la mirada de Yone, parecía una batalla de miradas entre ellas.

-Bueno… espero no te ofendas pero quiero continuar la plática con Sasuke a solas, después de todo yo sí trabajo en la empresa—Sakura la miro amenazadoramente, para después pedir auxilio conmigo.

-Em… Yone, pensé que ya habíamos terminado—le dije y ella palideció.

-Em… es que tengo aún algo más que platicar contigo.

Mis ojos volaron a Sakura y ella soltó un suspiro que fue solo perceptible por mí, y se levanto luego de dedicarle una sonrisa—que para mí me pareció la más hipócrita que hubiera visto— a Yone y por último salir.

-¿De qué trata?

-Em… yo—mas parecía que buscaba un tema de conversación, que si tuviera que hablar de algo importante—Pensaba en una fiesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes… de… de esas que se hacen en las empresas, escuche que está compañía es la única que no hace fiestas, por eso muchas gente no quiere trabajar en tu empresa.

-Aunque somos los que damos la mejor paga.

-Puede ser, pero aún así…

-Lo pensare.

-Oh, de a cuerdo—dijo rápidamente.

-¿Solo era eso?—pregunté.

-Eh, sí—contestó.

-¿Esto era lo que no podía esperar para mañana?

Su suspiro me desconcertó, seguido de una risa nerviosa.

-No estaba segura de que tuvieras tiempo de platicar mañana, así que mejor prevenir, ¿No?

La mire por unos instantes, y asentí. Había venido por algo, y las ansias de saber ¿Por qué? me estaban matando.

-Ella es decir, Sakura… ¿Qué es de… ti?—preguntó mirando a otro lado, y sonreí, todo esto se trataba de eso.

La mire a los ojos, y sonreí lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparte, no es mi novia—su sonrojo incrementó.

-No lo decía porque me preocupara… yo, no.

-Bueno como sea, ella vive aquí es amiga.

Solamente le di esa información, ya que por lo que veía, Sakura no quería que se enterara de la razón por la que estaba allí.

-Ah, ya veo—totalmente sonrojada levanto su carpeta y se arreglo el cabello antes de levantarse—Hasta mañana Sasuke.

-Hasta mañana—dije levantándome y acompañándola hasta la puerta, donde estaba Sakura quién parecía fingir tener una conversación con una sirvienta… fingía, ya que la sirvienta mostraba en su rostro un matiz de inconformidad que delataban a la pelirosa.

-Hasta luego, Sakura.

-Oh, que te vaya bien Yone—le dijo Sakura rápidamente como si se estuviera muy ocupada para prestarle atención.

Camine y la acompañe hasta su coche, del cual le abrí la puerta para que entrara, intercambiamos unas cortas palabras de despedida, y encendió su auto.

Entré a la casa, y me divirtió que al llegar lo primero que viera fuera una chica—Sakura—con mirada infantil recargada en el barandal de las escaleras, ya sin la sirvienta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Quién era?

La pregunta parecía amenaza, y sumándole su posición… me daban ganas de reír.

-Una inversionista—conteste simplemente deteniendo mi paso frente a ella.

-Pensé que los inversionistas en tu empresa, eran tipos gordos y barbudos llenos de dinero, no una chica con piernas perfectas y vestido corto.

Camine hacia el barandal hasta quedar a una distancia corta de ella.

-Exageras, o acaso… ¿Dices que una mujer no puede trabajar en una empresa, y que los únicos que pueden tienes que ser hombres?, que machista Sakura—le dije seriamente.

-Calla, a eso no me refiero.

-¿No?, ¿Entonces a qué?—pregunté acercándome más, ella sintió aquello y se subió un escalón para sentirse más alta, pero aún así le ganaba.

-Ella parece más… ella… no—la mire fijamente y ella trato de seguir mirándome—no pareció que vino por algo de negocios.

-Ah ya veo…

-A parte la forma en la que estaba vestida.

-Claro—le dije acercándome más, pero esta vez ella no retrocedió—pero me atrevo a decir que… tú vestido está más corto.

La boca de Sakura se abrió en forma de plato, igual que sus ojos, para después fruncir el seño totalmente disgustada, sonreí y la tome de los codos antes de que tratara de irse. Ella no hizo nada solo me miró con el seño fruncido.

-Celosa

Le dije antes de robarle un beso, me acerque rápido y no lo pensé dos veces. Mis labios tocaron los de ella, y aunque fuera un beso robado, duro más de siete segundo. Después del beso, me miró con una mirada de advertencia.

-No, Sasuke—me dijo cuando me acercaba por un segundo beso.

-No tienes porque estar celosa—le dije sin soltarla en ningún momento sus codos en mis manos, y sus manos tomando mis hombros.

-No estaba celosa—se quejó—Es solo que… ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué?—le pregunté juntando mi frente con su frente.

-Solo creo que… busca algo.

-Eso lo sé—los ojos de Sakura brillaron con curiosidad.

Estaba en mi conocimiento que estábamos a los pies de las escaleras al segundo piso, y frente a la puerta—dónde cualquier persona del exterior podría vernos—pero no me importo, había algo en Sakura que me daban ansias de besarla, aun cuando no sentía nada fuerte por ella, más que simple atracción.

-Me busca a mí—le dije, mi intención de hacerla enojar surtió efecto, y sus brazos se tensaron.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Era muy obvio, no vino a hablar de negocios, quería hablar conmigo… o más bien estar conmigo

Sonaba arrogante, pero las palabras Sakura se las trago literalmente.

-A parte—continué—me preguntó que relación tenías conmigo, así que es muy evidente que de negocios no venía a hablar.

-Pobre, seguro no sabe que—calló al sentir como mis manos pasaban a su cintura, haciendo que nos pegáramos más—tienes…

-Tengo...—lo repetí más cerca de ella, y nuestros alientos se mezclaron.

-Novia—novia. Lo dijo esperando mi reacción, me miro a los ojos esperando que hiciera algo, pero en ningún momento afloje mi agarre, ni mí mirada cambio. Todo lo contrario a lo que Sakura esperaba, en vez de arrepentirme me dieron más ganas de besarla pensando en lo que Ino podría estar haciendo con Suigetsu.

-Prácticamente, no tengo novia—le dije, la acerque más a mí y ella tuvo que subir sus brazos a mi cuello.

-Si tienes—trató de recuperarse un poco y poner distancia entre los dos.

-Ella tiene a alguien más—corte la distancia nuevamente, esta vez sus brazos acercaron más mi cuerpo, y mis manos pegaron su cadera contra mí. Nuestros labios se unieron lentamente, y poco a poco aumento el ritmo, nos besamos intensamente, y entonces abrimos más la boca para dejar a nuestras lenguas explorar, mi mano derecha bajo a su pierna izquierda, la empecé a acariciar y mi boca dejo sus labios para besar su cuello.

-Sa—cuando escuche que iba a empezar a recapacitar, volví a sus labios. Las manos de Sakura dejaron mis cabellos y bajaron a mi pecho, me empezó a abrir la camisa para acariciar mis pectorales.

-¿No que no te gustaba mi pecho?—le dije a Sakura separándome unos milímetros de su boca, en respuesta me mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicas?—la voz de Jacob quemó mi cerebro y por más que lo odiara tuve que dejar la boca de Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo y se separó subiendo dos escalones.

Voltee a la puerta y Jacob entraba a la estancia, tras de él venían dos sirvientas que supuse vieron todo el espectáculo, venían mirando al suelo y sonrojadas.

-Jacob

-Sasuke, ¿Estabas esperándolas?—señaló a las sirvientas totalmente confundido.

Las mire por un instante y asentí. Volteé hacia arriba, vi como Sakura subía las escaleras lo más calmada que podía.

-Sí, síganme—tenía que dejarles claro que podían decir y que no.

* * *

Después de cerciorarme que las sirvientas no dirían nada de lo que vieron (o las despediría). Me di un baño, pero esta vez uno caliente que durara horas, me dio tiempo de reflexionar, lo que a diferencia de otras veces de verdad necesitaba.

Estaba jugando con fuego, pero no me importaba. Fugaku no era nadie, ni siquiera mi padre así que por él mi conciencia estaba tranquila y por otro lado Ino, pensar en Ino me revolvía el estomago, estaba seguro que su relación con Suigetsu no solo se basaba en sonrisas, estaba seguro. Ninguno de los dos era así, Suigetsu aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad con Ino, e Ino parecía quererlo igual.

Aunque por otro lado estaba Sakura, Sakura desde que la vi entrar por la puerta principal sentí algo, presentí algo, empezamos mal, pero nos volvimos amigos. Después sucedió lo del convivio de Naruto y desde entonces nuestra relación ha cambiado, pero no como algo serio si no como un juego… _jugar con fuego_ me repetí mentalmente.

Salí y baje a cenar, pase por el comedor y escuche una voz conocida.

-Otro mes, entonces—dijo con voz neutral—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Sí, aquí todo está perfecto.

Fugaku, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Sakura estaba hablando con Fugaku.

-¿No quieres hablar con Sasuke?—aquello llamó mi atención— ¿Porqué más? ¡Por qué es tu hijo!

Camine hacia la cocina, al llegar ahí, y a pesar del hambre que tenía no tenía idea de que quería comer, y no iba a despertar a Jacob por un capricho. Me podía preparar huevos revueltos, pero no encontraba el aceite, camine a la bodega a buscar aceite, pero lo único que encontré fueron vegetales y algo que creí era… ¿pescado?

Opte por algo más sencillo; cereal.

Me acerque a la alacena y tome un tazón, abrí el refrigerador y tomé una caja de leche. Ahora lo que faltaba era el cereal, busque desde la alacena grande que estaba al fondo de la cocina, a los pequeños compartimientos que estaban entrando a la cocina. No encontré nada, ya cuando me estaba dando por vencido de que no había nada de cereal, lo vi… allí en la barra. Aunque juraba que no estaba allí cuando entré, no me importo y tomé la caja, que para mi sorpresa estaba… vacía.

Luego vi el rastro de leche que estaba en la puerta, seguramente el ladrón de cereal. Totalmente hambriento dispuse a robar el cereal que se habían servido. Salí de la cocina y justo antes de que cruzara la puerta la vi… allí con sus manos sosteniendo su tazón de cereal se encontraba Sakura con una sonrisa, supuse de victoria. Seguramente había entrado a tomar el cereal cuando entre a la bodega a buscar algo de comer.

-Tú—dio un brinco cuando escuchó mi voz, y frunció el seño. Esta vez, a diferencia de otros días, llevaba puesto un short y una blusa de tirantes en vez de los mini-vestidos que acostumbraba ponerse.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?

-Trato de recuperar lo que es mío—me acerqué y tome el plato de cereal.

-Te doy la mitad—ofreció y yo asentí, estaba demasiado hambriento para rechazar aquello.

Empecé a comer, hasta que llegué a la mitad.

-Oye, te lo estas acabando—se quejó viendo que no podía contenerme. Levante la cabeza y le devolví el plato. Nunca me había visto en la situación de tener que rogar por comida.

Sakura se acabó su parte al mismo ritmo que yo.

-Te toca llevarlo—me dijo dándome el tazón vacío.

-¿De qué hablas?—me hice el desentendido.

Después de un rato de una lucha de miradas—aun me sorprendía como era de las pocas personas que aguantaba mi mirada—decidimos ir ambos a dejar el plato. A veces mis discusiones con Sakura eran extremadamente infantiles, pero eso me había dejado de afectar desde hace un rato.

Cuando llegamos Sakura puso el plato en el fregadero, y empezó a lavarlo. Como estaba de espaldas decidí molestarla un poco, a parte… esta vez no había sirvientas chismosas.

Me acerqué mientras ella tomaba la esponja, y pase mis brazos por su cintura y mi mentón se posó sobre su clavícula. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse, pero después de unos segundos fingió que no le importaba, y siguió lavando. Me propuse a probar que tan fuerte era su resistencia, así que bajé mi mano acariciando su pierna, y mis labios empezaron a besar su cuello. Su cuerpo reaccionaba como quería, y sus suspiros no se hicieron esperar.

Enjuagó el tazón y volteó a verme.

-¿Te encanta jugar conmigo verdad?—su pregunta no era en forma de broma, ni sarcástica así que puse mis manos a los costados acorralándola en el lavabo.

Aun cuando mi postura decía lo contrario, no tenía nada que contestarle. Su pregunta aunque no lo aparentaba me había dejado sin respuesta, Sí, era cierto que planeaba… algo así como usarla para dos propósitos, para venganza con mi padre, y para vengarme de Ino. Pero cuando ella lo dijo así, _¿Te encanta jugar conmigo?_ Sonaba como si la estuviera lastimando, y aun cuando al principio me cayó mal, Sakura no había hecho nada más que ayudarme, y ser una verdadera amiga.

-Sera un juego de dos—su voz me hizo volver a la realidad. Me miro fijamente aun cuando estaba la luz apagada, podía ver su rostro y sus orbes verdes por la luz de la luna que pasaba por la ventana—. Y veremos quién sale lastimado.

Después de esto, tomo mi mentón y me besó… esta vez ella tomaba la iniciativa, junto nuestros labios lentamente, intensifiqué el beso. La seguí besando mientras pasaba mis manos, acariciando sus piernas y subiéndola al lavabo, allí ella aprovecho para pasar sus manos por mi torso, llevaba una playera solamente y no le costó nada quitármela entonces me empezó a dejar pequeños besos por mi pecho, y una que otra mordida. No me iba a quedar atrás, así que mi mano acaricio su abdomen y por debajo de la blusa, toque sus pechos encima de un sostén de tela fina. Cuando ella llegó a mi cuello, empezó a dejarme chupetes, esto solo hizo que mi excitación creciera, la acerqué más a mí, y ella abrió las piernas lo que hizo que estuviéramos más cerca de lo que esperábamos.

-Sasuke—dijo recuperando la postura, y poniendo distancia, como siempre lo hacía. Se bajo del lavabo, y se acercó—mañana tienes que trabajar.

-No tengo que ir—le dije, acercándome.

-Mejor vamos a dormir—propuso, saliendo de la cocina.

La seguí, subimos las escaleras y cuando llegamos arriba ella hizo un ademan con la mano diciendo "Buenas noches" lo claro era que estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera darse cuenta que la estaba siguiendo a su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación volteó hacia atrás.

-Sasuke quedamos que íbamos a dormir, ve a tu habitación—dijo con sus ojos cansados.

-No, dijiste _mejor vamos a dormir_—recalqué indicándole que no había especificado nada. Entré a su habitación con ella en la cintura y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

La acorralé en la esquina de la puerta y la pared, la subí un poco para empezar a besar su cuello. A pesar de que estaba cansada, reacciono rápidamente y me continuó besando el cuello dejando marcas que seguramente iban a quedar por días.

-Sasuke, no—dijo— tienes que trabajar mañana.

Me le quede viendo por un largo rato, antes de sonreír.

-Tienes razón—Sakura se sorprendió al ver como la bajaba y abría la puerta—mañana tengo que… ver a Yone.

_Sike…_

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta completamente, se cerró fuertemente. Volteé a ver a la culpable de aquello, y me sorprendió verla de esa forma completamente celosa. Puso el seguro de la puerta y con un dedo me dirigió hasta su cama, me tiró y se subió encima.

Estaba a su merced… y me encantaba. Deje que me acariciara, y besara por donde quisiera. Empezó desde mi ombligo y subió lentamente, hasta mis labios. Allí nos besamos apasionadamente, el beso más apasionado que hubiera tenido. Seguramente eran los celos, nota mental: ponerla celosa más seguido.

Nadie que nos interrumpiera, cambie de posiciones. Esta vez era yo, quién jugaba. Mordí su oreja y Sakura soltó una risa. Decidí probar su reacción llevándola al siguiente nivel, mi mano derecha que estaba acariciando sus piernas, voló y pronto estaba bajo el short de Sakura, ella se irguió enseguida al sentir mi mano tan cerca. Mi mirada buscaba encontrar alguna reacción negativa por parte de ella, porque por más que quisiera hacerle lo que quería, sus palabras seguían en mi mente _¿Te encanta jugar conmigo?, _aunque no lo parecía su opinión me importaba, ya que no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

Ella notó mi intención, de no hacerle daño y sonrió, se sentó como pudo y me besó. Ahora estábamos ambos hincados uno frente al otro, con mis manos me deshice de su blusa, y empecé a besar su abdomen, mientras ella quería quitarme mis pijamas.

Miré a la derecha y noté el reloj, iban a dar las cinco. Así que esa pesadez en mis ojos no era broma, sí era tarde.

-Sakura—hable, y ella dejo mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos—tienes razón, es tarde.

No quería desvelarla, a parte… sí tenía que ir al trabajo al día siguiente. Por primera vez, yo era el que ponía distancia... no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso.

-Bien—sonrió, y me beso los labios en forma de despedida, se volvió a poner su blusa, y yo mi pijama—_Night, night._

Me dijo, abriendo las cobijas, pero cuando se iba a meter, me metí junto con ella.

-Sas…

-Me voy a dormir contigo, mi cuarto está muy lejos—alegué y ella no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos, y yo hice lo mismo abrazandola por la espalda.

-Sasuke…

Hice un sonido algo así como "_mmm"_ para que ella continuara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste—le dije pegándola a mí, y recargando mi mentón en el arco de su cuello-hombro.

-Entonces… ¿puedo preguntarte dos cosas?

-Sí—contesté con mis ojos cerrados pero aún consciente.

-¿Por qué… te llevas tan mal con tu padre?—su pregunta me hizo abrir los ojos y tratar de buscar su mirada, pero como estaba dándome la espalda, y estaba tan obscura la habitación se me hizo imposible.

-Mi padre… él no es tan buen tipo como parece—empecé.

Me quede un tiempo meditando, pensando que decirle exactamente, después de todo… Fugaku seguía siendo su estúpido novio.

-No tienes que decirme—se volteó hacia mí, y ahora nuestras miradas se habían interceptado.

La abracé y ella contuvo la respiración por unos segundos para luego relajarse, y abrazarme también.

-Te lo diré, pero luego—le dije y ella asintió.

-Cuándo quieras—lo dijo calmada, empezándose a dormir.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Salió de mi boca, ni siquiera pense en decirlo... pero no me arrepentía eso era lo que en verdad pensaba. Ella busco mi mirada, y sonrió. Nos quedamos así supongo toda la noche ya que al día siguiente al amanecer seguíamos abrazados. Lo que sentía por Sakura, se empezaba a hacer confuso, pero ahora… ya no quería hacerle daño, ni para venganzas ni para nada, porque ella sin darse cuenta con sus acciones se ha convertido en una amiga, una verdadera amiga, y estoy seguro que yo significo lo mismo para ella, o por lo menos algo parecido.

Recuerdo que respire su aroma toda la noche, y no me cansé, porque aunque nuestra relación de amigos no era como se suponía que los amigos se trataran, sentía que Sakura era mi amiga.

* * *

Ok... haha pues aqui yo creo que ya notaron que todo lo que relata Sasuke, lo cuenta como si estuviera contando una historia de hace tiempo... y es verdad haha, solo quería darlo a notar más en este capítulo.

Mil disculpas otra vez haha, también a **UchihaSasku** haha a quién le prometi continuación el viernes, pero hehe. No habia terminado completamente, gomene...

Y adivinen que!! **Avigail-Natsumi**, va a hacer un dibujo para este fic haha, va a hacer la **escena de las uvas** y otras mas, no es un amor?? Te quiero **Avi** (Que ahora es mi hija haha). Ya tengo una gran familia también a mi mami **Tsukisaku!**

Gracias por sus reviews, porque es mi unica paga por escribir, no me priven de mi paga por favor!!

Si no dejan Review...

Llegara...

**VAN HELLSING!** haha, y les disparara =) se me acaban las pelis de horror haha, lo siento....!

OTRA COSA!! Les gusto?? y diganme que esperan para el siguiente capítulo siempre trato que mis ideas y las suyas sean parecidas para que el capítulo salga increible =D

Ls Amo!!


	9. Demαsiαdo Sαke nuncα es bueno

Chicas, en serio ustedes son las mejores. Trate de no tardarme, espero les guste.

**

* * *

ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை**

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை

* * *

**

Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp. 9: Demαsiαdo Sαke nuncα es bueno…

_Dem__αsiαd__o S__αke nuncα es bueno…_

Iba retrasado, no debía importarme ya que era el dueño del lugar… pero esta vez había olvidado completamente el hecho de que tenía una junta a la cuál ni loco podía faltar.

Entré casi corriendo a la sala de juntas, todas las miradas se posaron en mí, mas no me sentí intimidado solo pase tranquilamente a sentarme donde me correspondía. La cara de Naruto me empezaba a molestar, su boca abierta, su ceja derecha enarcada, y su rostro de confusión me ponían furioso. En respuesta lo fulmine con la mirada, para que se volteara a otro lado, pero parecía no entender.

-Bien, pues… hemos recibido distintas ofertas—comenzó el más viejo. Fingí prestar atención, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, volteé hacia la derecha ya que sentía que me observaban, era Yone quién no quito la mirada al notar que ya me había dado cuenta que me estaba mirando. Llevaba puesta una falda corta, y un saco color negro. Pero su vestimenta no fue la que me desconcertó, si no su mirada, miraba mi cara como si fuera una criatura extraña. Después de un rato de mirarnos decidió poner atención al viejo hombre, aunque aún no entendía el porqué de aquella mirada.

Entonces miré a mi alrededor todos fingían poner atención, faltaba Suigetsu. Jóvenes solo éramos Yone, Naruto y yo. Nadie más. Las demás cinco personas eran viejos, amigos de mi padre. Nos repartieron unas hojas para que las leyéramos, comencé a leer… nada interesante. Lo mismo de siempre, y yo que pensé que iban a dar hojas de reubicación. Ya que había veces que mandaban a jefes a otras sucursales alrededor del país para cerciorarse que no hubiera ninguna anomalía con el funcionamiento de las plantas petroleras.

Repartieron junto con las hojas un pequeño periódico que siempre daban al inicio de cada mes. Aquí se decían desde los ascensos hasta nuevos eventos o fiestas, pero como nunca hacíamos fiestas esta sección estaba relativamente abandonada, pero en este volumen definitivamente no era el caso. _"The Biggest Party of the century"_ decía el encabezado, la fiesta más grande del siglo. Continué leyendo ignorando por completo 'al zorro' como lo llamaba Naruto; un viejo que fingía trabajar, dando un discurso burocrático en el que prácticamente no decía nada.

Levante el periódico, y me enfoque en el contenido, aquello decía "Patrocinada por el joven empresario Uchiha Sasuke, habrá una gran fiesta, invitando a varias empresas e invitados importantes, no había habido un festejo así desde hace años y ahora con el motivo de principios de primavera" ¿Primavera, no hay mejor excusa? "…el apuesto empresario, decide festejar… será una fiesta formal y la ubicación en la mansión Uchiha" aquí separe el papel de mi vista, y levante la mirada para ver a la culpable. Yone leía un papel distraídamente, inconsciente de que si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra. En ningún momento acordé la ubicación de la fiesta.

Sin darme cuenta la junta se dio por terminada, salí lentamente arrugando el periódico y tirándolo a un lado. Lamentablemente solo pude dar tres pasos antes de ser interceptado por Naruto, quién me jaló de la manga guiándome a su oficina. No dije nada pues quería saber porque me miraba de esa forma cuando estábamos en la junta.

Entramos a su oficina, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Como si fuera prófugo de un delito cerró todas las persianas, se desacomodo el cabello; signo de frustración. Y volteó a verme.

-Pensé que estabas peleado con Ino—me recargué en la puerta, y asentí.

-Así es.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó dándome un espejo que tenía en un cajón.

-¿Por qué tienes un espejo en tu escritorio?

-Sólo veté—ordenó, y así lo hice. Noté mi cara… nada malo… bajé a mi cuello y… chupetones, y lo hacía aún peor el hecho que no llevaba corbata y mi camisa tenía los primeros tres botones abiertos.

-Hmp…

-¿De quién son?

Su pregunta me hizo voltear a verlo, le di el espejo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Sasuke—dijo enojado.

-De una mujer—alegué sentándome en un sillón.

-Claro, que interesante. ¿Contrataste una puta ya que Ino no te hacía caso?

-No, no fue una puta—dije cortante.

Naruto se sentó en un sillón frente a mí con sus codos recargados en sus rodillas. Parecía pensar, y pensar. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

-No me digas que… Yone.

-No exactamente—negué, mientras cruzaba una pierna.

-Entonces…

Enarqué una ceja preguntándome si Naruto sería en serio capaz de adivinar.

-La única mujer que puede ser es…—se recargo en el sillón, y se convenció aún más cuando me vio sonreír—Sakura… pero la vez pasada que me lo dijiste parecía broma, estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

Me levanté de mi lugar dispuesto a irme, pero Naruto se levantó antes que yo y me obligó a sentarme.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Sasuke basta, ¿Cuándo pasó?

-Hace poco—decidí contestarle.

-¿Te das cuenta que es la novia de tu padre?

-Sí.

Se paró y dio vueltas, como retrasado, antes de regresar a su sillón y ponerse la mano en la cara.

-Fugaku te va a matar—dijo.

-No se va a enterar.

-¿Cómo no se va a enterar de que mantienes una relación amorosa con—

-No tenemos una relación amorosa—aclaré. La mirada de sospecha de Naruto me obligó a darle una explicación—tenemos una relación bastante abierta, solo es diversión.

Naruto continuó con su mirada acusadora, me levante, esta vez sin que Naruto interviniera y salí, él ni siquiera me vio cuando salí, parecía perdido… no pensé que lo fuera a tomar tan mal.

Justo cuando creía que cualquier interrogatorio se habría dado por terminado, saliendo de la oficina de Naruto me crucé con Yone, y aun creyendo que cada uno seguiría su propio camino dirigiéndose a donde sea que debíamos ir, mis esperanzas de una rápida escapada se vinieron todas abajo cuando ella se quedo mirándome a la mitad del pasillo, con un matiz neutral clavado en su rostro.

-Hola—saludé, y ella no pudo evitar mirar las marcas en mi cuello.

-Hola—saludó, pero sin verme a la cara sino a mi cuello, después levantó la mirada y soltó algo que pareció un suspiro.

Nos quedamos así un largo momento viéndonos a los ojos, hasta que llegó algo (alguien) que pensé me zafaría de cualquier plática larga y sin sentido. Chris, el hermano de Yone llegaba con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa sin saco, parecía como un niño obligado a ir al trabajo aún cuando ya tenía veintiún años, su actitud era de un niño de dieciocho. Caminó leyendo el periódico que seguro se lo dieron unas secretarias, levantó la vista seguramente al sentir mi mirada.

-Hey Sasuke, ¿Qué vas a hacer una fiesta en tu casa?—sonreí ante su interrupción y la cara de Yone de molestia.

-No sabía la ubicación hasta que vi el periódico—dije mirando a Yone, ella suspiró y se fue dejándonos solos. Chris no me caía mal, pocas veces hable con él, pero era una persona fácil de tratar, sí el hubiera aceptado trabajar en la empresa, seguramente hubiéramos ganado mucho con él, trabajando en relaciones empresariales. Tenía muy buen argumento al hablar, y era muy fácil hablar con él, ya que tenía una visión universal.

-Bien, entonces estaré allí—dijo sonriendo.

-De a cuerdo, ¿Y qué haces aquí?—pregunté en modo de agradecimiento por su interrupción, claro que él no sabía.

-Me obligaron—dijo simplemente, asentí y me despedí caminando a mi oficina, había llegado hace más de dos horas y no había si quiera abierto la puerta.

Me senté en mi oficina por largo tiempo, tomé mi carpeta y firme papeles… como era principio de mes, debía leer propuestas de la mesa de consejo como "Invertir más dinero en…" o "Contratar más…" Termine más rápido de lo que pensaba, y salí ya que no había nada más que hacer en mi oficina. Por primera vez, quise ayudar así que salí con dirección a la oficina de Naruto a ayudarle ya que ya había acabado con lo mío.

-Que gracioso, yo también—cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de identificar aquella voz, pero su voz era inconfundible y obviamente no estaba equivocado.

Volteé hacia la derecha, allí estaba vestida tan glamorosa como siempre, un vestido gris oscuro corto y un suéter color blanco; Sakura, sonriéndole a… Chris. Me acerqué a ver con el pretexto en mente, que solo pasaba a checar como estaban las cosas, ya que no tenía más trabajo.

-Sakura—ella volteó y sonrió.

-Sasuke, hola. Vine porque me pidió Fugaku que te trajera algo o a Naruto, lo mando por correo esta mañana, pero al parecer era urgente así que decidí venir.

Asentí, y miré a Chris, quien le estaba sonriendo.

-Choqué con Chris cuando entré—dijo sonriendo al ver como lo miraba.

-Hmp—contesté serio, no me agradaba la forma en que Chris la miraba, al parecer él comprendió.

-Los dejo—se despidió Chris no sin antes besar la mano de Sakura haciendo que sus orbes brillaran. Empecé a caminar, y Sakura me siguió de cerca, entramos a mi oficina y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Tomé el sobre que tenía Sakura en la mano y lo abrí.

-De nada—masculló enojada.

Fingí que leía, pero en realidad no ponía atención.

-¿Y era importante?—preguntó, puse el sobre en mi escritorio para leerlo después.

-Algo así.

-Bien, me voy, no quiero desconcentrarte—murmuró abriendo la puerta, pero fui lo suficientemente rápido para tomar su mano antes de que saliera, y cerrar la puerta con la otra.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Afuera, no he comido y ya hice lo que tenía que hacer—dijo, empecé a soltarla cuando de repente sonrió—A parte Chris me invitó a comer, y no puedo rechazar su invitación.

Sabía sus intenciones, pero las palabras me habían caído como balde de agua fría. La miré a los ojos, su mirada era retadora y esa sonrisa altanera…

-Me temó que no podrás ir.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?—preguntó recargándose en la puerta, pase mis brazos por su cintura y nos acercamos a tal punto que podía sentir las curvas de su cuerpo a la perfección, mis manos estaban pegando su cintura a mi cadera, y su pecho a mi pecho. Mi frente pegada a la de ella, haciendo que ambos respiráramos el mismo aire.

-Porque te lo prohíbo—le dije solamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, ella me separó sonriendo.

-Eres muy posesivo cuando estas celoso—sus palabras hicieron que se me revolviera el estomago—De cualquier forma tengo hambre—dijo saliendo de mi oficina con gran facilidad, salí tras de ella enseguida, y la tome de los brazos haciendo que me mirara de frente, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran… pero dos cosas o personas hicieron que nos detuviéramos. Ambos dejamos de mirarnos para voltear a la derecha (y a su izquierda), Yone estaba fuera de su oficina, y Naruto estaba a punto de entrar a la mía.

-Sakura—comenzó Yone, la forma en que lo dijo… parecía que fuera a saltar sobre ella en cualquier segundo, aquí los celos de Sakura y su enemistad con Yone se hicieron más evidentes.

-Ah, hola—se separó de mi lentamente, pero aún nuestros cuerpos uno al lado del otro—. Emm…

-Yone—respondió Yone secamente ante la actuación de Sakura de no saber su nombre.

-Claro, Yune—dijo su nombre mal a propósito y sonrió como si no lo hubiera notado, aquello creó que Yone frunciera el seño.

Sakura sonrió victoriosamente, y entonces volteó hacia Naruto.

-Naruto—saludó sonriendo, él trató de regresar la sonrisa pero aquello resulto en una mueca de lo más desagradable.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó volviendo a una cara neutral.

-Muy bien, bueno… los dejo, voy a comer—se escapó, sin antes olvidar dedicarme una sonrisa divertida.

Nos quedamos viendo por un tiempo, Naruto suspiró y corrió en dirección a donde Sakura había desaparecido.

-¡Sakura!

Solo quedamos Yone y yo.

-Sasuke—pronunció tragando saliva, y haciendo un intento por mirarme seriamente a los ojos—Sasuke, ella y tú son… algo.

Era pregunta, pero lo dijo tan lento y bajo que pareció afirmación o suposición.

-Yone, creo que hay cosas que no te puedo contestar—Le dije serio, probablemente grosero pero él sólo hecho de imaginar a Sakura con Chris, me revolvía el estomago, y no podía pensar en nada más… pero me estaba calmando la idea de que Naruto inconscientemente no los dejaría solos.

--

--

--

Llegué a casa antes de lo esperado. Tuve que evadir varias preguntas de Yone, y para no encontrármela de salida simplemente salí antes de lo usual. Como había dicho Yone no me caía mal todo lo contrario, era muy agradable… cuando no estaba histéricamente obsesionada con saber sobre mi relación con Sakura.

Pero lo más desagradable era el hecho que ahora yo parecía el histérico por que llegara Sakura y saber que pasaba con Chris. Pronto, mis dudas fueron clarificadas, con el sonido de un claxon proveniente de la entrada, me asome por la ventana, vi a Sakura corriendo, bajando de un carro mas no pude ver al sujeto que manejaba. Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras de la entrada hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual no tuvo que tocar ya que yo había abierto por ella.

Asustada al principio, simplemente pasó sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo te fue?—pregunté tratando de ocultar mi molestia.

-Bien, comí demasiado así que si no te importa voy a mi cuarto a dormir. Comer me provoca sueño.

-Te dejo ir con la condición de que me digas que pasó—siseé cerca de su oído. Por alguna razón sentía algo en mi estomago y mi pecho… era duda o tal vez…

-¿Celos?—preguntó sonriendo. Ahora ella jugaba conmigo.

La solté y ella rió. Volteó a los lados asegurándose de que no estuviera nadie y se acerco a mí, di un paso hacia atrás y toque con pared, me recargue en una esquina y ella se tomó de mis manos para alzarse a mi oído.

-No te preocupes, Naruto estuvo comiendo con nosotros, y de hecho debería estar enojada contigo.

-Hmp

-¿Por qué le dijiste que yo deje esas marcas en tu cuello?—preguntó frunciendo el seño. Tomé sus manos y las pasé por mi cuello. Pasando mis brazos por su cintura y acercándola a mí.

Volvíamos a estar en la entrada, pero ahora no a los pies de las escaleras si no prácticamente detrás de la puerta.

Respire cerca de su oído, y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Su reacción fue pegarse más a mí soltando un suspiro que hubiera sido inaudible de no haber sido por la cercanía.

-Porque es la verdad—le respondí, ella se separó y se puso seria.

-Naruto no tenía que saberlo—respondió—A parte…

La mire a los ojos y con mi mirada pedí que continuara.

-Él sabe que tengo una relación con Fugaku.

Ella notó mi cambio de actitud al escuchar el nombre. Mi semblante se volvió neutral y miré a la puerta enfadado, justo cuando estaba con ella no tenía que traer a ese hombre a la conversación.

-Fugaku…

-Ya sé que Fugaku es tu novio, Sakura. No te preocupes no me afecta—su rostro se endureció, más no dijo nada.

-Naruto vendrá para pedir explicaciones.

-¿Cómo?—pregunté desconcertado, ella no respondió e intento subir las escaleras, y lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido que antes de que llegara al segundo escalón la había tomado de la cintura y acomodado en mi pecho, cargándola. De modo de recién casados, ella no se quejo, ya se estaba acostumbrando, supuse. Entramos al salón de juegos y la senté en un sofá, para después sentarme en el siguiente.

-Quiero saber que le dijiste a Naruto y a Chris—demande.

Ella se encogió de hombros, se arreglo el vestido y suspiro.

-Cuando estaba a punto de subirme al carro con Chris, Naruto nos detuvo y pidió acompañarnos. Él se subió a su auto y nos siguió de cerca. Llegamos al restaurante y Naruto parecía muy distraído pero por alguna razón Chris no parecía incomodo por la presencia de Naruto, ¿Sabes? Es muy fácil entablar una conversación con Chris—me dijo volteando a verme totalmente concentrada en su relato.

Asentí, y ella volvió a su historia.

-…bueno, pues… después de comer. Naruto se ofreció llevarme a casa, con pretexto que tenía que verte. Acepté, y en cuanto subí al coche me bombardeo con preguntas—dijo frunciendo el seño.

-¿Preguntas?—repetí lentamente.

-Sí, me pregunto cosas como "¿Es cierto que tú dejaste esas marcas en el cuello de Sasuke?" "¿De verdad le eres infiel a Fugaku con su hijo?" La verdad nunca creí que el lindo de Naruto sería tan directo.

-¿Qué contestaste?

-Le dije que era cierto, pero que llevábamos una relación diferente a la que él creía, pero fue muy difícil de explicar así que dijo que vendría a verte.

-Estúpido de Naruto no hay nada que explicar. Si tan solo te hubieras contenido—me queje y ella abrió la boca de forma indignada.

-Mira esto—dijo señalando una parte de su piel cerca, muy cerca de sus pechos. Allí tenía algo que parecía un moretón. Reí y me paré de mi lugar.

-Entonces… vendrá Naruto.

-No te preocupes, llamaré a mi hermana, no será problema—reí ante el comentario de Sakura, seguramente en cuanto Naruto viera a Hinata se le olvidaría incluso la razón por la que vino a mi casa.

-

-

-

Pasaron veinte minutos después de que comí, cuando sonó el timbre, antes de que cualquier criada se acercara a abrir la puerta, yo la abrí.

Allí estaba con rostro confundido al verme. Entro totalmente tenso, caminando como soldado… algo asi como marchando, probablemente pensando en preguntas que pudiera hacerme, pues su cara mostraba duda e inseguridad.

-¿Te sientes bien?—el negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, vine… yo, a visitar—definitivamente el asunto se lo había tomado demasiado a pecho.

Lo invite a que se sentara en la sala de juegos, el acepto y en cuanto entramos se sentó en un sillón, respirando como si se estuviera hiperventilando.

-En serio… ¿Por qué no vienes otro día?—le sugerí y el negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo un par de cosas que preguntarte…

-Pues empieza

-Según yo… aun no terminas con Ino, ¿Es cierto?

Lo mire con fatiga, y asentí.

-No terminamos totalmente, pero es como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho—dije recordando a Suigetsu. Naruto pareció relajarse, y continúo con preguntas.

-¿No te preocupa que tu padre se entere?

-Naruto, no estamos en una terapia de psicología, y no, no me interesa lo que ese bastardo diga.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a responder, se abrió la puerta del salón de juegos de golpe. Ambos volteamos a la entrada, estaba Sakura y Hinata. Voltee a ver el semblante de mi amigo, y parecía como si hubiera visto a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra, puesto que sus ojos mostraban alegría y admiración, de verdad que nunca había visto a Naruto asi. Cinco segundos era mucho para describir el tiempo que le tomo al rubio levantarse y saludar a Hinata.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—pregunto sonriendo Naruto.

-Pues… me invito mi hermana—como Naruto no era tan inteligente ni hábil en deducir cosas, no malinterpreto ni sospecho de la respuesta de Hinata.

-¿Chicos porque no vamos a cenar?—sugirió Sakura, ya que el ambiente solamente lo disfrutaban Naruto y Hinata.

La idea les alegro el día a todos, excepto a mí, ya que cuando pensé que podía zafarme de aquella salida, me vi casi arrastrado por Sakura y Naruto.

-¡Vamos a comer Rammen!—grito Naruto en el carro, exactamente tras de mí, ya que yo era el que manejaba… porque Naruto me suplico que lo dejara a lado de Hinata.

-¿Te gusta el Rammen?—pregunto Hinata.

-Claro… ¿Qué a ti no?—pregunto dudoso.

-Obviamente, solo que a nadie de mi familia les gusta la comida japonesa—se quejo, y Naruto comenzó a gritar algo sobre lo mal que era no apreciar la "gastronimia" de otras culturas, sí Naruto no era exactamente el tipo de personas que usaban esas palabras, y cuando lo hacia las pronunciaba o las decía mal.

Mientras los de atrás hablaban de comida, mire de reojo a Sakura, quien parecía igual de 'divertida' que yo sobre el asunto de la comida, su cara era de completo aburrimiento. Volteo a verme y le recordé con mi mirada que ella había sido la de la idea de salir a comer, su respuesta fue un simple "Cállate".

Llegamos al dichoso restaurante y los primeros en ordenar fueron obviamente los enamorados.

-¡Hinata pediste lo mismo que yo!—dijo emocionado Naruto. Y Hinata en respuesta le sonrió tiernamente.

Para ser sincero, las novias de Naruto habían sido todas unas tontas, y les era imposible entender a Naruto… pero Hinata (aunque no era su novia) parecía entender más a Naruto que todas ellas juntas. La conversación en poco tiempo, nos excluyo a Sakura y a mí por completo. Y en menos de cinco minutos de habernos sentado en la mesa y ordenado la comida, Naruto y Hinata ya se habían levantado a ver la pecera que estaba en medio del restaurante.

-Por un lado fue buena idea lo de Hinata—dijo Sakura con rostro de cansancio—. Es muy difícil que Hinata congenie con hombres, te confieso que por un momento pensé que se estaba volviendo del otro bando.

Sonreí por sus ocurrencias.

-Hacen una linda pareja—comento sonriendo, viéndolos como brincaban para alcanzar al pez que nadaba más alto. Parecían niños chiquitos, incluso algunos adultos los observaban extrañados.

-Pues… ambos son raros.

No tuvimos que esperar tanto a que llegara nuestra comida, cuando estábamos sentados note que Naruto me servía algo de beber.

-¿Qué es eso?— pregunte.

-Es Sate.

-Sake—lo corrigió Hinata.

-Sí, bueno. Es que cuando los japoneses están muy borrachos en vez de decir Sake dicen Sate.

Tome la pequeña taza y le di un sorbo, pero cuando termine de tomarlo me sentí algo mareado.

-Naruto esto parece tequila—me queje, y Sakura se rio.

-Es aun más fuerte que el tequila.

-¡Tengo una idea!—grito Sakura llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Todos la miramos expectantes.

-Bien, juguemos "Nunca, nunca"

Todos sabíamos de qué se trataba el juego, y la mayoría de nosotros teníamos secretos. Lo que no entendía era porque Sakura quería arriesgarse a jugar ese juego. Después de un "Claro" por parte de todos, empezamos el juego.

-Yo nunca, nunca… he ordeñado a una vaca—dijo Sakura, y Naruto fue el único que bebió de su Sake.

-Yo nunca, nunca… había bebido Sake antes de este día— dije observando a todos, Naruto y Sakura se rieron, y ambos junto con Hinata bebieron de su taza.

-Yo nunca, nunca… he comido camarones— nos miramos entre sí, y todos excepto obviamente Hinata bebieron.

-Yo nunca, nunca… he logrado hacer un nudo con el palito de la cereza— dijo Naruto en su turno. Menuda estupidez, pero cuando éramos jóvenes: Naruto, Suigetsu y yo probamos suerte haciendo un nudo con la lengua al palito de una cereza y Naruto fue el único que no lo logro. Le di un trago a mi Sake, y también Sakura.

-Yo nunca, nunca he posado para una revista de poca ropa—Naruto y yo nos miramos extrañados por lo que había dicho Sakura, pero nos sorprendimos al ver como Hinata le daba un trago a su bebida, y Sakura reía como loca. Mientras Naruto murmuraba algo como "Debo conseguir esa revista"

-Yo nunca, nuca… me he visto envuelto en un trió—Naruto bajo la mirada y tomo de su Sake. Después de verme amenazadoramente.

-Yo nunca, nunca me he envuelto con la novia de mi padre— ¿Podría ser más directo? Mi bebida se había acabado, asi que Naruto me sirvió más, más de lo debido. Agradecí internamente haber jugado estos estúpidos juegos infinidad de veces en preparatoria, solo que con tequila. Bebí de mi taza y mire de soslayo a Sakura quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Bien... yo nunca, nunca… le he puesto los cuernos a mi novio—dijo Hinata, después volteo a verme— o novia.

Ambos entendimos que se trataba de venganza, y los únicos que bebimos fuimos Sakura y yo, la mire de reojo y nos entendimos perfectamente. Tendríamos que hacerlos caer. Ya que para este juego se habían formado bandos: Sakura y yo, y Naruto y Hinata.

-Yo nunca… nunca, me he involucrado con mi jefe—dijo Sakura directamente a Hinata, quien se sirvió mas, y bebió. Habían muchas cosas que ni Naruto ni yo sabíamos de la linda Hinata, la que se suponía era muy inocente. La boca de Naruto se abrió como plato, y Hinata le dijo: "Fue en la universidad"

-Yo nunca, nunca he arreglado un carro— Sakura rio como histérica, por mis malas ideas. Hinata se sirvió un poco más y voltee a ver a Naruto—… también de Hotwheels.

-Rayos—dijo y le dio un trago a su bebida.

Después de media hora, literalmente del juego. Todos terminamos completamente ebrios. Me sentí afortunado de que podía caminar ya que a Hinata, la tuvieron que cargar. El encargado del restaurante le pidió a un mesero que nos llevara a la casa, le di instrucciones y manejo el coche. En cualquier otro momento me hubiera enfadado, pero sabía muy bien, que si hubiera manejado todos hubiéramos estado en peligro.

Cuando llegamos le pague al chico junto con dinero que le serviría para regresar al restaurante por Taxi. Vinieron a recoger a Hinata, y Hinata se ofreció a llevar a Naruto a su casa, ya que el parecía el más afectado. El acepto diciendo que vendría a recoger su coche al día siguiente.

Sakura subió a su habitación, y yo a la mía, un baño siempre arreglaba todos mis problemas con el alcohol, químicamente se suponía que no hacia efecto alguno, pero a mí me servía a ver con claridad después de haberme embriagado.

Me bañé con agua caliente, y a diferencia del tequila, bañarme no me daba sueño, si no que con el Sake me daba más energía, y ahora estaba más despierto que nunca. Nunca había probado el Sake, y funcionaba diferente que cualquier otra bebida conmigo.

Salí de mi cuarto sintiendo mucho calor y sintiéndome más despierto que nunca, me sentía más alerta y con ganas de salir a correr cinco kilómetros a las caballerizas. Camine por toda la casa, esperando cansarme y poder dormir, pero no pude. Camine al segundo piso, pase por mi cuarto… pase por el de Sakura, entonces… escuche como se abría una puerta, y al estar tan alerta voltee enseguida.

La vista me encanto.

Sakura llevaba puesta solamente una toalla, y estaba saliendo del baño. Note como sus ojos se abrieron al verme, y observo detenidamente una parte de mi cuerpo que no exactamente era mi cara. Parecía que el Sake también la había afectado, pues estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y sonrió un poco al verme. Después pareció que volvió a la normalidad ya que se subió la toalla y se justifico de porque estaba usando el baño de visitas.

-El baño de mi habitación no serv—

No pudo continuar, la calle con un beso. Ella respondió de la misma manera, me tomo con sus manos el rostro, y profundizo el beso, con mis manos acerque su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pezones se sintieran por la ligera textura de la toalla blanca.

En menos de dos segundos ya nos encontrábamos en su habitación, besándonos con frenesí. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me aseguraría de que fuera una noche larga, y que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos olvidar. Agradecí internamente a los japoneses por tan buena bebida.

-

_O quizá… sí._

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Recibí ideas por parte de UchihaSasku, ella me dio la idea de celos creados por Chris, asi que siéntanse en confianza de compartir nuevas ideas y lo que quieran para el fic.

Estaba quedando largo, asi que decidí dejarlo aquí el siguiente será Lemmon. Sera mi primer lemmon, pero recibiré ayuda asi que les garantizo que quedara perfecto.

Gracias por leer.

**Nini_Cullen_Uchiha****:**Hola creo que a ti es a la que menos hice esperar, no? Haha, tan pronto recibi tu review postee el siguiente cap. Una super coincidencia. Aww me siento alagada que digas que se parezca a The Notebook ya se que no soy tan buena ni cerca de Nicholas Sparks, tambien soy una gran fan. Gracias por leer, y dime que te parece en serio, que esperas y si quisieras que cambiara algo... solo dilo. Gracias eres increible!

**Maten: **Amor! Si ya lo se, haha tu aventura con Kevin, o Dios pero en el siguiente habrá Lemmon, creo que en su historia no hubo algo asi… o si? Hay algo que me estés ocultando? Grrr…

**Bittersweet Hell: **Haha primero que nada (Aunque no tiene nada que ver) me encanta tu Nickname haha que imaginación el mío solo es "Nena" y "Uchiha" y "22" haha neh, cero imaginativa. Bueno… hablando del fic, Si, las cosas se ponen calientes entre estos dos niños calenturientos haha, Mil gracias por tus reviews, eres un amor. Seguiré actualizando, tratare de cada vez más seguido.

**Asukasoad: **Si, su definición de amistad está un poco retorcida, haha. Pronto pasara lo que esperas, pero bueno Ino no es la mala aquí, aunque uno quiera verla asi ni siquiera yo la puedo poner de mala, ya verás porque! No en el siguiente capítulo, como en el 11. Te va a gustar, gracias por leer y aun mas por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Eres la mejor**!**

**Cook: **Eres una perra, pero es verdad mi ranking ha bajado, noooo! Bueno, posteare más seguido para que no se vayan mis lectores. *snif, snif* ILY

**Marijf22: **Exacto! Tú me entiendes perfecto, si se confunden los sentimientos es porque va a nacer un nuevo sentimiento, haha me era muy difícil explicarlo. Gracias por leer y por comentar también, cualquier duda la respondo, casi enseguida. Haha.

**Avigail-Natsumi: **Hija mía, claro que te lo dedique, haha, tú eres la que está usando sus hermosas habilidades de dibujo para este fic, eres la mejor. Cuídate hijita, oye ya no te conectas! Que está pasando! *snif, snif*

**Girl-Hatake95: **Gracias por compartir tu opinión, y si va a haber. Pero todavía falta… te aseguro que te gustara, por mientras la relación de Sasuke y Sakura está evolucionando (Haha, sonó todo pokemon).

**Shizzune-san**: Mil disculpas por mi tardanza ya me estoy poniendo las pilas con este fic, haha ya me di cuenta de que se me fueron muchos lectores, no me gustaría que se fueran los pocos que me quedan. Gracias por leer, y comentar. Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo.

**Mika: **Hehe, no considero que tenga un don al escribir, pero que linda eres por escribir eso. Gracias, espero te gusten mis futuros proyectos.

**Moni.27:** Awww… eres un amor, haha. Seguiré haha, es por ustedes y sus comentarios como los que ponen lo que me da ganas de escribir, más y más.

**Tsukisaku: **Mami, gracias por leer. Haha como que va a llover?? Ya estoy actualizando mas seguido hehe, no tanto como tu con tus increíbles historias, obviamente… *me baja el autoestima* haha te adoro mami.! Hehe como pones _Con mucha, pero mucha paciencia. _Bueno pues esta vez solo me tarde como dos semanas, no? O algo asi… hehe.

**MilfeulleS: **Si hablaran! Pero luego veras… y más en el siguiente habrá algo relacionado con las sirvientas metiendo cizaña y diciendo chismes. Sí Sasuke sigue creyendo que solamente es atracción, pero habrá algo mas, ya verás. Bueno lo descubrirá como en el capítulo 12 (MUCHA INFORMACION) haz como que no viste eso. Haha**.**

**UchihaSasku:** *Risa histérica* haha, me encanto tu review en especial esta parte _"si te tardaste que? 2 dias por esto! Pues tardate mas (No te lo tomes tan literalmente)."_Me alegro que te gustara, si aunque digan que no es cierto… Los Celos son la base de una relación. xD. Si Sasuke superara lo de Ino, parece que no le costara mucho. Gracias a ti puse la parte de Chris, gracias por la idea!


	10. Reαcciones y culpα

Hola, este cap contiene Lemmon. Me ayudo mi amiga Mariana escribiendolo conmigo, eres un amor Mar! Ok, disfruten :P

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை

* * *

**

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை

* * *

**

Fic Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp 10. Reαcciones y culpα

Entramos al cuarto, cerré la puerta sin delicadeza, lo más fuerte que pude y no me importo haber despertado a los criados, lo que estaba sintiendo me hacia insensible a todo lo demás, solo me concentraba en los labios de Sakura en mi cuello y sus suaves piernas en mis manos.

La encamine a una pared donde la levante a la altura de mi cadera, y ella incisivamente me abrazaba con sus piernas, era ligera así que pude levantarla rápidamente. Trate de quitarle la toalla, pero era toalla con truco… tenía botones atrás. Así que trate de meter mi mano por otro lado.

Nos movimos a una esquina de su habitación para más comodidad. Subí mi mano para tocarla por debajo de la toalla, cuando llegue a su parte, sentí una fina tela. Bragas…

-¿Por qué usas bragas debajo de una toalla?—pregunté molesto viéndola a los ojos, ella rió y me tomó de la cabeza para besarme con fiereza, nuestras lenguas se abrieron camino, nuestro cuerpo estaba sincronizado, cuando acariciaba su espalda ella se enarcaba, acercando su cuerpo más a mí. Sentía una gran excitación y mis pijamas se me hacían cada vez más apretados.

Entonces sentí como ella bajaba sus piernas para quedar de pie frente a mí, tuve que separar mis labios de los de ella, y me detuve de acariciarla de inmediato… la observe temiendo que ella quisiera terminar.

Pero en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa al sentir como con sus finas manos me quitaban poco a poco la camiseta, lentamente y sin dejar de verme y mordiendo su labio inferior, subía mi camiseta poco a poco…lo hacía tan sensual que se me hacia eterno y a la vez entretenido… su rostro era diferente al de antes estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Cuando termino de quitármela, no me dejo tocarla.

Me arrincono a un palo de su cama, y me recargó en el, mientras lentamente desde mi ombligo subía dejando cortos besos por todo mi abdomen y pecho… aquello me estaba volviendo loco, quería tocarla y hacerla gritar mi nombre cuanto antes. Lentamente, y mirándome a los ojos esperando ver mi reacción subía… pero mi reacción era una sonrisa que parecía incitarla a hacerlo todo más placentero. Cuando iba por mi pecho se detuvo a admirarme antes de hacer un camino con su lengua ligeramente delineado, cuando llegó a mi cuello ya no pude contenerme.

La acerqué a mí haciendo que me tomara del cuello, lo que hizo enseguida, le tome de las piernas y en tres segundos ya estábamos sobre la cama. La abracé para poder desatar los incómodos botones de la toalla. Trataba de hacerlo, pero no podía…

-Sasuke—me llamó y voltee a verla con cara de fastidio y ella respondió con cara divertida— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Con delicadeza tomo mis manos, recargándose en sus codos. Y mirándome fijamente, me guió para desabrochar aquellos botones que se me hacían tan molestos. Lo hicimos lentamente perdidos en la mirada del otro, cuando el quinto y último botón estuvo desabrochado, me reincorpore en mis codos y le quite la toalla rápidamente tratando de no perder detalle alguno.

Su cuerpo era bello, no podía describirlo con palabras, me aventure a tomar uno de sus senos con mi boca, que ardía de deseos. En cuanto mi lengua toco su pezón derecho, Sakura se enarco y soltó un gemido casi inaudible. Con su mano derecha me tomó de la cabeza acercando mi boca más a su seno, al cual pude mordisquear, lamer y besar a mi antojo… le dejaría marcas que incluso bajo ropa se notarían.

Levante mi cara e hice lo mismo con su otro seno, con mi mano izquierda acaricie su seno derecho, quedaba a la perfección con mi mano, podía estrujarlo y hacerlo como quisiera. Cuando sentí que la respiración de Sakura aumentaba levante mi rostro para ver su expresión. Tenía su espalda enarcada dándome el lujo de tocar sus senos, mientras su cabeza estaba recargada en las sabanas cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Aquello me hizo querer hacerla sentir placer, placer que en su vida experimentaría con otra persona. Con mis dientes le di pequeñas mordidas en sus senos tratando no de lastimarla, a lo que su respiración aumento.

-Sasuke—murmuró Sakura tratando de controlar su respiración con mis manos camine hasta su boca y la bese lentamente haciendo que suspirara en el beso.

Me levante para admirarla una vez más, antes de llegar a sus bragas, las mire y ella rió.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?—preguntó e hizo que mi miembro palpitara por debajo de mis pijamas.

-Aun falta— le dije, y lentamente le quite las bragas color rosa pálido que opacaban mi vista.

La mire con lujuria una vez que pude ver su cuerpo a la perfección. Cuando ella trato de enderezarse, la tome de las manos y la puse de espaldas hacia mí. Ahora estábamos ambos hincados sobre la cama, yo tras de ella sintiendo su trasero sobre mis pijamas, antes de que dijera algo con dos de mis dedos toque su sexo, pasando mi mano frente a ella, estaba húmeda... comencé a acariciarla de una forma lenta, pero placentera, su reacción fue hacer su cabeza hacia atrás lo que me proporciono acceso a su cuello… el cual aún estaba blanco sin ninguna marca. Sonreí. Le haría algo peor a lo que ella me hizo. Con mi mano libre estruje uno de sus senos sin delicadeza, su respiración se hacía más rápida.

-Sa…Sasuke—gimió. El primer gemido de la noche diciendo mi nombre, mordí su cuello haciendo que ella se sentara en mis piernas, ya que ambos estábamos hincados.

La seguí estimulando y cada vez estaba más húmeda, mi excitación crecía con cada jadeo proveniente de la boca de Sakura.

-Sasuke—me llamó tocando con sus manos mis piernas.

-¿Mmm?—respondí al momento que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me molestan tus pantalones—dijo lentamente y sensualmente volteando su cabeza y robándome un beso. Sonreí ante su idea y lentamente quite mis manos de su cuerpo no sin antes lamer mis dedos que antes estuvieron en su cuerpo.

Me pidió con la mirada que siguiera hincado, mientras ella se acercaba a mis pijamas.

Expectante de que sus manos se deshicieran de mi pantalón, me sorprendí al ver como acercaba su boca a mis pijamas.

Sumí el estomago ante la excitación, ella noto aquello y me volteó a ver.

-Sasuke aún no he empezado—bromeó conmigo y le dedique una mirada amenazadora.

Se acerco a mis pijamas, y con los dientes como experta los bajó a la altura de mis rodillas, lo hizo más rápido de lo que yo pude deshacerme de su toalla. Se separo un poco para ver mi bóxer y notar mi creciente erección.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?—le pregunté orgulloso de cómo me miraba.

-Tal vez… pero no lo he visto bien—alegó bajándolo con sus manos, y cuando estuvo frente a mi miembro hizo algo que no me hubiera imaginado que hiciera.

Con su lengua toco la punta, mirándome fijamente. Tuve que soltar el aire contenido, más aun cuando ella introdujo mi miembro a su boca, lo succionó, y lo metió y saco de su boca… todo en armonía.

-Sakura—dije en voz ronca, crenado que la chica aumentara el ritmo. Con mi mano derecha la incite a hacerlo más, estaba llegando a mis limites y cuando ella lo notó, sacó mi miembro de su boca.

Cuando lo dejo me lancé a devorar sus labios.

Me acosté totalmente sobre ella, sus pezones se frotaban con mi pecho, y mi miembro pedía a gritos que la poseyera… Me separe, me separe de su boca por un momento y la mire a los ojos. Me reincorpore y le sonreí.

Coloque mi miembro en su entrada, y ella abrió sus piernas recargando su cabeza en una almohada. La penetre con fuerza haciendo que se enarcara al instante, y soltara un gemido que si no lo escuchaban en las habitaciones de al lado probablemente estuvieran sordos, aquel sonido fue música para mis oídos. Y la penetre con más fuerza, pronto la intensidad también aumento. Sus paredes se cerraban, y yo cada vez daba estocadas más fuertes. Justo antes de llegar al clímax de aquello, Sakura se separó… ante mi mirada de confusión me sonrió y me hizo acostarme en la cama, quedando ella sobre mí, ella misma acomodo mi miembro en su entrada, y la penetré.

Se sentía aún mejor que la vez pasada, con mis manos la ayudaba a que subiera y bajara ya que estaba en cunclillas.

-¡Sasuke!—gritó y sonreí por ello, pero yo tampoco guardaba la compostura, debía luchar porque mis gruñidos no salieran de mi boca.

Llegó un orgasmo, fue placentero lo sentí desde mi cadera hasta la cabeza, lo gocé tanto que mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás enarcándome. Sakura se estrujaba uno de sus senos, y gritó con fuerza.

Ella bajo la intensidad, pero yo quise seguir, mi acto fue contagioso ya que en el rostro de Sakura se dibujo una sonrisa, y ayudo a que la intensidad incrementara. Levante la vista para admirarla, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, y su frente tenía una ligera capa de sudor, mientras que sus pechos danzaban de arriba abajo, levante mis manos para estrujarlos haciendo que Sakura pusiera una mano sobre la mía y me incitara a agarrarlos con más firmeza, pronto Sakura dejo de tomar mis manos y se acerco a mi rostro, recargando su cuerpo en sus codos, las estocadas fueron más fáciles y placenteras y ahora era aún mejor tenía el cuerpo de Sakura sobre mí y su rostro frente a mí. Aproveche mis ventajas y la bese como nunca había besado antes, no hubo rocé de lenguas pero los simples labios seguían el ritmo del otro.

-Sakura—le dije con voz ronca, y en respuesta me mordió el labio con tal intensidad que empecé a sangrar un poco.

Nuestro aguante duro más de lo que pensaba, y el orgasmo llegó después de lo esperado… pero fue aún más placentero que el anterior, en esté ambos gemimos al unísono.

Mi miembro abandono su entrada y ella cayó sobre mí exhausta, pero yo tampoco podía darme el lujo de decir que no estaba cansado, me costó mucho estirarme para taparnos con la sabana. La mire por un rato, su respiración se tranquilizaba cada vez más conforme pasaban los minutos, a los cinco minutos Sakura quedo dormida por completo, la observe unos minutos… su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

No pude aguantar mucho tiempo, ya que me dormí pocos minutos después que ella…

-

-

-

-Señorita Sakura—maldije mi buen oído por un momento, siempre podía escuchar lo que las personas decían aunque lo dijeran en muy bajo tono.

Me tape con las sabanas la cabeza, pero aún seguía escuchando los quejidos de la persona del otro lado de la puerta. Los quejidos pronto se volvieron gritos, y después de un rato aunque trate de ignorarlos empezaron los golpes en la puerta.

Me levante pesadamente, cuando me senté en la cama me sentí completamente mareado, tarde unos segundos para que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas, me paré y tomé mis bóxers que se encontraban frente a la cama. Me los puse rápidamente, y camine con dificultad a abrir la puerta.

-Señori…

-¿Qué quieres?—le pregunté a una sirvienta en cuanto abría la puerta.

La observe, tenía unos veinte años venía junto con otra sirvienta mayor. Nos observamos por segundos, enarque una ceja pidiendo respuestas, pero no dijeron ninguna. Se miraron entre ellas, y la más joven se sonrojo tratando de ver a otro lado.

-Señor Uchiha, estamos… nosotras…

Observe a la que hablaba, era la mayor, me recargue en el marco de la puerta ya que me estaba cansado de estar parado.

-…buscan a la señorita Haruno.

¿Haruno?, ¿Sakura?... fruncí el seño tratando de pensar… ¿Por qué buscaban a Sakura en mi habitación? Fue entonces cuando mire detrás de ellas… detrás estaba una puerta roja… roja. Frente a mi cuarto estaba una blanca, suspire pesadamente tratando de pensar. Entonces… está era la habitación de Sakura. Volteé hacia la habitación, y mi cuerpo se tenso al ver a una chica de cabellera rosa, desnuda, tapada por una simple sábana, sobre la cama, en mi habitación… corrección en la habitación de Sakura.

Trate de guardar compostura frente a las criadas.

-Está dormida—les dije y ellas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

-Es que… dicen que es importante—intervino la más joven.

Las mire indeciso, tome la puerta con mi mano derecha y asentí.

-Quien sea que sea… dile que Sakura baja en quince minutos.

Con esto cerré la puerta y camine hacia la habitación, me acerque a Sakura y le tomé el hombro. Su reacción fue hacer un puchero y meterse debajo de la sábana tapando hasta su cabeza.

Pensé en insistir para que se despertara, pero opte por bañarme… si despertaba a Sakura y estaba igual de confundida que yo… no estaba en condiciones para dar explicaciones. Me metí al baño que estaba frente a la habitación de Sakura.

En cuanto abrí la regadera mis pensamientos se fueron aclarando, y recordé todo lo del día anterior con claridad y nitidez. Fue un baño rápido, pero aún me sentía cansado, me estaba secando con la toalla frente al baño cuando noté el espejo. Me quite la toalla para observar mi cuerpo, sonreí ante la imagen. Mi pecho estaba lleno de "Hickeys" subí mi mano desde mi ombligo hasta mi cuello, tenía esas marcas por todo mi cuerpo, y el cuello estaba aún más marcado que el día anterior. Entré al cuarto de Sakura con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

En cuanto entré observe como estaba, ya estaba despierta tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y sus codos recargados en sus rodillas, sentada a la orilla de la cama. Cerré la puerta haciendo el ruido suficiente para que ella volteara a verme, pero su rostro no mostraba sorpresa sino cansancio y fatiga.

-Sasuke—dijo cansada y le sonreí. Se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana y caminó hacia mí, mirando al frente— ¿Es en serio que nosotros…

-…lo hicimos anoche?—completé su oración creando que me mirara con el seño fruncido.

La mire, examinándola detenidamente… parecía cansada mas no molesta lo que me alegró en demasía ya que pensaba que tendría que dar explicaciones de las cuales obviamente no tenía idea alguna de justificación.

-Sí—le dije acercándome a ella y robándole un beso.

-Sasuke—se quejó tratando de separarse de mí.

La solté y camine para recoger mi ropa, ante la mirada de intriga de Sakura.

-Sasuke… tenemos que hablar.

-Sakura ya—me queje restándole importancia—si quieres hablamos luego… te esperan abajo.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.

Tomó una toalla de su closet y salió al baño, cuando termine de recoger mis cosas escuché un grito proveniente del baño. Salí de la habitación y abrí la puerta del baño apresurado, Sakura se encontraba observándose en el espejo, reí ante su mirada consternada.

-¿Qué me hiciste?—gritó afligida, y reí caminando a examinarla más de cerca. Su cuello podría decirse estaba peor que el mío, tenía marcas por todo su cuerpo, y aun cuando se estaba cubierto con la toalla parecía que tenía más. La observe por unos segundos más, antes de salir a mi habitación, mientras ella continuaba observándose en el espejo afligida.

-

-

-

Naruto me acababa de llamar, según él, Yone había mandado a decoradores que irían a ver mi casa para decorarla para la fiesta que Yone había planeado sin completa autorización. Después de haber colgado baje al primer piso, después de todo no había desayunado y ya era medio día.

Al entrar al salón encontré a Sasori sentado platicando con Sakura animadamente, en cuanto entré ambos me observaron, de diferente forma cada uno; Sasori sonreía, y Sakura me miraba completamente tensa.

-Buenos días—saludé.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.

Pasé de largo a servirme algo de desayunar, me hizo el día el hecho de que Jacob estuviera allí.

-Te ves cansado—me dijo después de poner frente a mí un licuado de chocolate.

Lo bebí lentamente mientras asentía por su comentario.

-Estoy cansado, me duele todo el cuerpo—le dije, y para después meditar mis palabras y sonreír al inferir la razón de mi cansancio.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-Mucha acción en una noche—le dije simplemente y el soltó uno de sus típicos "Ay Sasuke"

Miré por la puerta a ellos conversando sonreí por los comentarios de Sasori que hacían que Sakura se sonrojara.

-Te ves cansada.

-No sé de que hablas—rió tontamente.

-¿Dormiste bien?—le preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí muy bien—dijo y sonreí por aquello.

-¿Qué es eso?—la bufanda que se había puesto Sakura para ocultar las marcas en su cuello parecía haberse movido.

Sakura tocó la parte de su cuerpo donde Sasori estaba apuntando, tocó su cuello y sintió que estaba destapada. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y sonreí por aquello.

-Un chupetón—afirmó Sasori tocando el cuello de Sakura.

-Em… no, es que…

No respondió y un silencio permaneció en la sala. Supuse que la duda inundaba la cabeza del pelirrojo, Jacob veía y escuchaba la conversación igual que yo. A pesar de que no estuviéramos tan cerca, la cocina estaba a un lado del salón por lo cual podíamos escuchar con total claridad. Jacob entonces volteó su rostro hacia mí al notar mi sonrisa. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de él, y mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo pero no por completo, la mirada de Jacob era de sospecha.

-Sasuke…

-Me tengo que ir—dije simplemente, y me levante.

Crucé el salón lentamente y cuando iba pasando frente a ellos, volteé a verlos con indiferencia, Sasori me miró por unos segundos con un semblante serió, pasé de él y observé a Sakura, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude sentir electricidad en cuanto nos miramos. Sasori miró interrogante a Sakura, y yo me aleje dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

-

-

-

¿De nuevo me podrían repetir porque acepté a hacer una fiesta en mi casa?

Los decoradores llegaron a mi casa a las seis, midieron todo de arriba abajo, desde la puerta hasta las escaleras. Yone llegó media hora después.

Ahora mismo ella estaba discutiendo con la decoradora acerca de los colores que deberían ser usados en la fiesta.

-Yo opino que el amarillo está descartado—dijo Yone haciendo un gesto.

-Sí, pero es casi imposible ya que el tema es primavera.

Suspiré mientras me sentaba en el sillón, observando a ambas discutir sobre el color.

-Verde—dije simplemente.

-Pero verde es color de verano—alegó la decoradora sorprendida por mi intromisión.

-Pues… que tal… rojo—mencionó Yone.

-Rojo es un color bueno, ¿con que otro?

-Verde—repetí, sonriendo por el gesto de impaciencia que tenían los dos en sus rostros.

Yone ignoro mi propuesta y siguió hablando con la diseñadora.

-Café—dijo Yone.

-Pero… eso es de otoño.

-¿Por qué no mezclan verde, naranja y rojo?—sugirió una voz entrando al salón—Pero… de verdad aunque a mí tampoco me gusta el amarillo, creo que deben poner amarillo.

Todos observamos a Sakura, vestía un suéter de cuello ruso color blanco. Yone la observaba con un deje de molestia, mientras que la decoradora la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-No queremos que el salón parezca arcoíris—alegó Yone.

-Tienes razón—contestó Sakura sonriendo, camino hasta un sillón y se sentó como si estuviera cansada.

Entonces la discusión entre la decoradora y Yone comenzó una vez más.

-¿Por qué no rosa y verde?—preguntó Sakura divertida, la diseñadora pareció estar complacida por su propuesta.

-No—contestó Yone.

Un silencio incomodo reino la sala, y yo no podía estar más divertido.

-¿Por qué no Yona?—preguntó Sakura diciendo mal su nombre.

-Simplemente porque no queremos que tú te confundas con una de las cortinas.

Me levanté lentamente observando a ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué pasa Yony? ¿Por qué tan amargada?—preguntó Sakura parándose y cruzando los brazos.

Predije golpes por parte de Sakura, pero parecía estar calmada y divertida. Me acerqué sin que ellas se dieran cuenta compartí miradas con la decoradora, quién se alejo un poco para dejarlas frente a frente.

-Mira niña, en serio no te conviene meterte conmigo—dijo Yone acomodando su cabello castaño tras su oreja.

-Asústame—provocó Sakura.

Yone se acercó dos pasos al igual que Sakura. Yone era unos centímetros más alta que Sakura, pero obviamente eso no lograba intimidarla.

-¿Te estresa preparar la fiesta?—preguntó Sakura fingiendo preocupación.

Yone se tensó y apretó su quijada.

-¿Mal día?

Yone dio un paso hacia atrás pero no asustada, si no altanera.

-Entonces… ¿Mala noche?—Yone levantó la cabeza tensándose aún más.

No pude haber presenciado una escena más divertida que aquella.

-Sakura te advierto…

-Ah, entonces sí fue una mala noche.

Yone cruzó los brazos con fuerza y la decoradora observaba con atención.

-Pues… la noche anterior yo me la pasé _muy bien_—dijo Sakura sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio.

Los ojos de Yone me buscaron al instante, tuve que alejar mis ojos de Sakura para mirarla. Yone se tensó aún más y miró a Sakura con recelo.

-Creo que podemos discutir los colores afuera Yone—la voz de la decoradora nos hizo voltear a verla.

Yone no respondió, simplemente se volteó y camino a la salida.

En cuanto salieron nos quedamos solos, me acerque a Sakura y la tomé de la cintura.

-Sasuke, no—se quejó Sakura alejándose.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres pasarla bien?—inquirí divertido. Sakura se rió y se separo de mí.

-Sabes que lo hice para enojar a esa tipa—dijo inflando sus mejillas.

-Y la quieres enojar por que estas celosa.

-Sasuke no empieces—advirtió caminando a la cocina.

La intercepte al entrar y la recargué en la pared. Su rostro se volvió rojo por el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

Antes de que pudiera alegar, la levante y la coloqué encima de un banco, me acerque y empecé a besar su cuello con ayuda de mi mano que quitaba el estorboso suéter. La acerqué hacia a mí y ella en reacción abrió sus piernas. Me alegró su reacción, pero maldije el hecho de que estuviera usando pantalones.

Me acerqué a sus labios y la besé, su respuesta fue positiva y me jaló del cabello para acercarme más. Nuestras lenguas se abrieron camino y Sakura me acercó con sus manos aún más mientras yo la abrazaba de la cintura.

_Crash_

Escuchamos la puerta de la bodega cerrarse, y nos separamos de inmediato. Ambos volteamos a la derecha. Jacob. Jacob había estado en la bodega todo ese tiempo, y tuvo que salir exactamente cuándo nos estábamos besando.

Sakura brincó del banco y salió rápidamente. La mirada de Jacob mostraba sorpresa, pero no tanta, supuse que algo así estaba sospechando. El viejo suspiro y se acercó hacia a mí.

-Sasuke…

Levanté mi mirada y lo observe con cuidado.

-De todas las mujeres con las que te pudiste haber metido… ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir a la novia de tu padre?

-

-

-

Después de mi plática con Jacob, pasaron dos días, dos días del incidente que tuve con Sakura en la cocina. Dos días, y ya era la fiesta. Jacob y yo tuvimos una conversación o más bien fue algo así como un monologo, claro quién lo decía era Jacob. Me hizo pensar aun cuando intenté no prestarle atención. Me hizo pensar en varias cosas… no respondí claramente a ninguna de sus preguntas. Pero cada una de ellas involucraba, _venganza, Ino, padre, familia, pasión, aventura._

Jacob nunca me dijo que lo que hacía estaba mal.

Sólo me dijo que si lo hacía con las razones correctas… todo estaba bien.

No hable con Sakura desde entonces, bueno en realidad sí hablamos, mas no hubo encuentros, ni besos ni nada.

Jacob lamentablemente para mí, era el único que en verdad me podía poner a meditar acerca de algo. Y cuando el mencionó las dichosas _razones _para justificarme, ninguna venía a mi mente, o por lo menos ninguna excusa razonable.

-Abriré yo—anunció Yone levantándose del sillón.

Y allí estábamos esperando a los demás para que vinieran a la fiesta, en la cual los colores terminaron siendo café y rojo. Horrible, sí. No parecía una fiesta de primavera, ni siquiera era alegre.

-Hola idiota—levanté la mirada cansado para ver a Naruto.

-Imbécil ¿Quién te invito?—pregunté bromeando.

-Yo mismo, ya que supuse que se te había olvidado enviarme la invitación.

Una hora después, a las nueve ya estaban todos los invitados en aquella fiesta, las esposas de los trabajadores llevaron pastel, así que postre no faltaba, y los hombres llevaron vino, licor tampoco. Tomé una copa llena de vino y lo bebí, la fiesta no podría ser más aburrida.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!—rogué que no fuera él, pero efectivamente allí estaba Chris.

Chris había demostrado ser aún más infantil e inmaduro que Naruto.

Todos los presentes en la fiesta voltearon a la puerta, algunos rieron, otros susurraron, otros se preguntaron quien rayos era ese… Chris llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir, una camisa desfajada color gris y parecía ya haber estado tomando.

-¡Hola Sasuke!—saludó.

-Chris—contesté asintiendo.

-Que aguada esta la fiesta, seguro la organizo mi hermana

Tuve que sonreír por su comentario.

-Como sea, quiten esa porquería de música—dijo mirando a la viejita que estaba tocando un arpa.

Chris caminó hasta llegar donde estaba la señora, le ofreció dinero y ella sonrió bajándose de la tarima que Yone había mandado construir para la música.

Chris se paró en la tarima y todos los presentes voltearon a verlo.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros—observé con cautela cada movimiento temiendo lo peor—. ¡Traje música de verdad!

Todos empezaron a murmurar.

-¡Entra Johnny!—gritó Chris.

De la puerta se escucho una trompeta seguido de otros instrumentos, _jazz._

Muchas personas se espantaron por el sonido y se alejaron creando inconscientemente un camino para los cantantes. Tuve que reír por la expresión de algunos presentes al ver que quienes tocaban las trompetas eran hombres de color.

Pronto se acomodaron en las tarimas y empezaron a tocar una canción. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, los más jóvenes empezaron a bailar mientras los más viejos se negaban ya que iba en contra de sus principios, pero finalmente terminaron cediendo esa música era tan pegajosa que era inevitable no mover tus pies a su ritmo.

Volteé a mi derecha, Naruto ya estaba en el centro bailando. Volteé a la puerta, allí estaba Yone con un gesto de frustración y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta excepto yo.

Sin poder evitarlo caminé siguiéndola.

Entré a un cuarto donde ella se encontraba llorando sobre la cama.

-Yone—mencioné y ella levantó la mirada ocultando su rostro y limpiándose rápidamente los rastros de lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aq…aquí? Todo… está bien—mintió con la voz entrecortada. Me acerqué sin poder evitarlo, ella se levantó y se paró frente a mí.

Le levanté su mentón para poder mirarla bien, mi gesto fue malinterpretado por ella ya que incisivamente cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro, me trate de alejar pero sus manos me acercaron haciendo que juntáramos nuestros labios.

Me aleje lentamente tratando de no ser grosero, ella iba a decir algo cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, por instinto me giré a la derecha. Allí en la puerta, con una mirada dudosa estaba Sakura.

Sin saber el porqué me aleje de Yone un pasó más, y algo me invadió en el pecho… un sentimiento como de… _culpabilidad_.

-

-

-

Aqui se involucran sentimientos, hehe.

Ok Sasuke, sí tiene sentimientos. :P

Sigan leyendo!

Gracias a quienes escribieron reviews los amOw

●●asukasoad ●● Nini Cullen Uchiha ●●Tsukisaku●● BRISA MARINA ●●marijf22●● nadeshko-hime●● agridulce●● setsuna17●●

●● MilfeulleS●● MonyLony ●●UchihaSasku●● -_Minako_Uchiha_-●● Magda●● Maten●● monse . uchiha ●● manuela ●●Avigail-Natsumi ●●sasuke9529 ●●rafael ●●tasa●● _Maru-chan_●●

Bien… las dudas se las conteste respondiendo a sus reviews a los anónimos por favor escríbanme sus correos para que pueda responder sus dudas acerca de este fic por correo. :P Gracias


	11. Poniéndolo Clαro

Gracias por la espera,, contestare sus reviews el Lunes, perdon eh! jeje. Porfa escribanme uno en este... por favor! Los amoo!

* * *

**ை** Lα иovïα de мï Pαđяe **ை

* * *

**

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை

* * *

**

Fic Deđicađo: Mαten BFF (f.α.u.n.α.s)

* * *

Cαp 11. Poniéndolo Clαro

_Le levanté su mentón para poder mirarla bien, mi gesto fue malinterpretado por ella ya que incisivamente cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro, me trate de alejar pero sus manos me acercaron haciendo que juntáramos nuestros labios._

_Me aleje lentamente tratando de no ser grosero, ella iba a decir algo cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, por instinto me giré a la derecha. Allí en la puerta, con una mirada dudosa estaba Sakura._

_Sin saber el porqué me aleje de Yone un pasó más, y algo me invadió en el pecho… un sentimiento como de_… _**culpabilidad**_**.**

**-**Yo… esta… ebria, así que…

No comprendía la razón por la cual me estaba justificando, solo sentía que le debía una explicación a Sakura.

Yone levantó la mirada y observó a Sakura.

-Tsk, tenías que ser tu pelo de chicle—dijo sentándose en el piso, empezaba a _fundirse_.

Sakura se acercó cautelosamente, observando a Yone. Me acerque junto con ella, y con un gesto me indicó que la cargara, y así lo hice. Aquel cuarto era de una sirvienta, así que Yone no podría descansar ahí. Caminamos varios cuartos hasta que Sakura paró en uno y lo abrió, entro y señalo la cama.

Allí deje a Yone con cuidado, suspire cansado. Voltee a la puerta para agradecerle a Sakura, pero cuando lo iba a hacer ya no estaba. Gruñí frustrado, ¿Se abría enojado porque bese a Yone? Aunque no debería haberse enojado, ella misma lo dijo… "lo nuestro es un juego", pero aún cuando la que estaba mal era ella… quería explicarle que la que me beso fue Yone, yo no la besé…

Camine con dirección al salón, donde se suponía estaba la fiesta, al entrar noté como los renuentes a bailar al ritmo del jazz, ahora eran los amos de la fiesta. Sonreí al ver como se movían sin saber bien que parte de sus cuerpos movían. Sentí una mirada sobre mí, y volteé a la derecha, allí estaba Chris caminando hacía mis luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Me debes una y grande!—gritó al llegar a mi lado.

-Eh… supongo—murmuré, aún sabiendo que sin él, todo hubiera sido aburrido.

Rió una carcajada al ver mi expresión.

-Seguro a la próxima me eliges a mí como organizador de eventos, en vez de a mi hermana—dijo sonriendo—por cierto… ¿Sabes dónde está?

Asentí a su pregunta.

-Se le pasaron un poco las copas y la tuve que llevar a una habitación porque estaba casi cayéndose.

-¿Ebria? ¿Yone? ¡Me lo perdí!—gritó como si fuera el fin del mundo. Reí por su comentario, y camine a la salida… no me sentía con humor de seguir la fiesta…

* * *

Mi rutina normal iba perfectamente, perfectamente… la noche del día anterior no me había agotado, no había bebido así que resaca tampoco sufría. No había dormido mal tampoco. Como decía, iba perfectamente; despertar, ducha, desayuno…

-¡Sasuke!—perfectamente hasta que ella llegó. La había olvidado por completo.

Me moví incomodo cuando sentí como pegaba su cuerpo a mí.

-Yone, estoy desayunando—me quejé.

Ella se quitó y se sentó aún lado de mí, viéndome fijamente. Quité la mirada y observe mi cóctel el cual ya no lucía tan apetitoso como antes por alguna extraña razón.

-Bien… creo que me quede dormida en algún cuarto. Y como no tengo ropa ¿Crees que me puedas prestar algo?—Preguntó acercándose a mí, demasiado para mi gusto. Levanté mi mirada y la examine con cuidado, nuestros rostros estaban cerca y sentí sus intenciones así que con toda la determinación que necesitaba decidí alejar mi rostro… pero antes… pasó algo inevitable.

La puerta se abrió y junto con ella mis ojos viajaron a la persona que entraba. Me alejé bruscamente de Yone, inconscientemente, ya que sólo fue una reacción. Sakura nos miraba con el rostro contraído. Respiró hondo y entró a la cocina. Sin siquiera saludarnos pasó a la alacena.

-Eh Sakura—le llamó Yone.

Sakura dejo de estirarse en la alacena en busca de algo, para ver a Yone. Su rostro parecía sereno, pero aún así yo sabía que estaba molesta.

-¿Sí?—preguntó recargándose en la puerta de la alacena.

-¿Tienes algo de ropa que prestarme? Es que ayer me quede dormida aquí por accidente, así que necesito ropa.

Sakura le sonrió de la manera más hipócrita que pudiera ser vista por el hombre.

-Seguro, ¿Ya le preguntaste a alguna sirvienta si te presta algo?—alegó antes de voltearse a coger una caja de cereal de los últimos pisos de aquella despensa.

-Bueno si no me prestas, supongo que… quedo en tus manos—dijo lo último melosamente girando el rostro hacía mí.

Me levante con mi plató en las manos, lo dejé en el fregadero y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir…

-¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Yone jalando mi manga.

-Al trabajo—respondí secamente.

Camine dos pasos más, y escuché lo que temía…

-Tonto, trabajamos en el mismo lugar—dijo simplemente.

Camine sin voltear atrás, si planeaba que la llevara no la iba a esperar. Me dije mentalmente mientras caminaba a paso veloz hacia mi coche.

* * *

Aceleré, lo más pronto que llegara a la oficina, mejor. Aún tenía mucho que pensar, y la actitud de Sakura en la cocina, me desconcertaba de alguna forma y me hacía sentir culpable.

-Sasuke, sabes…—de nuevo casi olvidaba que tenía a Yone en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué?—contesté. Y entonces preguntándome, ¿cómo fue que antes creyera que Yone era una mujer agradable y nada hostigosa?

-Hoy en la mañana tuve varios flashbacks mientras me bañaba—Asentí fingiendo prestar atención, mientras trataba de pensar en un atajo para llegar al trabajo—… y bueno, recordé algo.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo, ella al sentir que la observaba sonrió y continuó.

-Recordé que nos besamos.

Respiré hondo.

-Corrección, me besaste—dije rápidamente. Y ella bufó—En serio, prefiero que nadie se entere de esto, ¿De a cuerdo?

Ella bufó nuevamente y se bajó del carro, ya que ya nos habíamos estacionado.

Solté todo el aire que había contenido y bajé del auto.

* * *

Entré a mi oficina, evadiendo a la hostigosa chica que era secretaria… maldito sea el día en el que contrataron a esa puta. Cerré la puerta y me tiré en la silla de mi escritorio para leer lo que tenía en mi mesa.

-¡Idiota!

_Lo que me faltaba._

_-_Naruto, si no te importa no estoy de humor.

-Pero… te tengo una noticia.

-Cualquier cosa, seguro no es importante.

-Pero… es importante.

Bien, quizá la noticia de Naruto pueda quitar algo de lo amargo del día.

Al ver como cambió mi rostro, sonrió y se atrevió a tomar la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-Me declaré…—lo miré con la ceja enarcada, ¿Me declare?

-Idiota, me declaré a Hinata.

Observé su rostro con cuidado, lucía una sonrisa sincera, y parecía estar a punto de explotar. Allí me di cuenta que Naruto no era tan inmaduro, y que al parecer si parecía feliz. Quizá mis problemas no eran lo más importante, después de todo Naruto me apoyaba en cualquier cosa… Por lo menos debía escucharlo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bien… aún no ha respondido nada.

Reí por su expresión de estúpido enamorado.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz si aún no te ha dado una respuesta?—le pregunté.

-Pues porque… le dije lo que sentía, lo demás ya depende del destino—contestó sonriendo.

Suspiré y asentí, su perspectiva de la vida era definitivamente diferente a la mía.

-¡No puedes entrar!—gritó la voz chillona de la secretaria.

-Ya te dije mis datos, ¿Qué más necesitas para que pueda pasar?—esa voz la podía identificar en cualquier lado.

La puerta se abrió, y ambos; Naruto y yo miramos quien entraba.

Sakura seguida de mi secretaria. Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco corto y unas sandalias que se amarraban, con una bufanda que cubría su cuello.

-Sakura…

-Perdón Sasuke, ella entró sin permiso. Ahora mismo la sacó.

-No es necesario, ella es dueña del lugar—respondí viendo a Sakura fijamente, quien me regresaba la mirada.

La secretaria salió a regañadientes de la oficina, y Naruto salió tras ella cerrando la puerta. Quedándonos Sakura y yo solos.

Me levanté de mi asiento, y me acerqué a ella sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces ya estaba frente a ella. Sakura se tensó y dio un paso hacia atrás marcando distancia.

-Vine a traerte algo, que acaba de llegar a la casa—dijo simplemente, levantando un sobre que tenía en su mano que no lo había notado antes.

Lo tomé con gentileza, pero cuando estaba a punto de leer lo que decía, sólo sentí como Sakura se alejaba.

-¿A dónde vas?—pregunté.

-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer—respondió secamente saliendo de la oficina.

Sin siquiera meditarlo seguí sus pasos, hasta que llegara a las escaleras. Baje tras ella rápidamente, hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

-¿Quién te trajo?—ella se exaltó al oír mi voz.

-… Vine… en camión—contestó tratando de guardar compostura.

-Te llevo a casa.

-No es necesario—respondió dándose la vuelta.

La tomé del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Suéltame Sasuke, no estoy de humor—alegó soltándose de mí.

Entonces recordé porque quería hablar con ella. Con determinación la tomé de los hombros y la mire fijamente.

-El beso que me dio Yone ayer, fue ella quien me lo dio—dije fuerte y claro.

Su rostro lucía sorprendido. Pero al parecer una batalla en su cabeza le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Y eso a mí que me debe importar?—preguntó con altanería.

-Esa era la razón por la que estabas enojada debes de admitirlo.

-¿Enojada? No estoy enojada—respondió frunciendo el seño. _Sí claro_.

Solté un suspiro y de nuevo nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

Allí estábamos, en medio de un estacionamiento sólo, sin ninguna persona más que nosotros dos. Y rodeados de carros que parecían testigos de nuestra discusión.

-Sakura—la llamé lentamente y se tensó al escuchar su nombre—Creo que te conozco bastante, y se cuando estas molesta y cuando no.

Camine rápido, y la acorrale contra un auto, acomodando mis brazos a los costados de su cabeza. Me acerqué a ella y olí su cuello, sentí su cuerpo tensarse, le di un mordisco…

-Sa…Sasuke, no—dijo ella.

Ignorándola, continué con mi labor dejando pequeños picos en su cuello.

-No soy tu juguete—dijo mas que convencida. Levante mi mirada y la observé fijamente.

_Juguete ¿Juguete? _ Sí, así quería que ella fuera para mí, un _juguete. _Pero… ¿Parecía que la estaba tratando como juguete? Incluso le di razones por las cuales me encontró besando a Yone. Sakura podía ser todo, pero lamentablemente quedaba claro, que no pensaba con ella como juguete. Aún no tenía definido como pensaba de Sakura… pero si fuera mi juguete no estaría rindiendo explicaciones, simplemente buscaría otro… pero Sakura era diferente, y odiaba pensar así de ella y no como _otra más._

Me acerque nuevamente a su cuello, y lo mordisquee sin piedad.

-Sasuke no—dijo más fuerte empujándome, aunque más bien intentándolo, ya que no me movió un centímetro.

Trataba de luchar, y me incomodaba porque no podía besarla bien.

-Maldita sea Sakura—murmuré en su oído y ella se quedo quieta.

-Sasuke—me llamó con una voz, que no le reconocí. Su voz no denotaba enojo, si no tristeza, hablaba demasiado bajo.

Me separé y la observe a los ojos, sus ojos estaban cansados, me miraba con frustración y duda. No me separe, si no que la observé fijamente.

-No soy tu juguete—repitió con decisión. Sonreí por lo que decía.

-Sakura—la llamé nuevamente. Y nos miramos a los ojos—. Sakura por favor, ¿Crees que si fueras un juguete me importaría que estuvieras enojada?—le pregunté seriamente.

Ella no respondió si no que relajo su expresión.

Aproveche el hecho de que no estuviera hablando y me acerque a tomar posesión de sus labios entreabiertos. Mis labios tocaron los de ella lentamente, trataba de contenerme pero en realidad me urgía besarla. La bese lentamente y en respuesta ella abrió la boca más. Con más confianza la besé…

_Maldita sea…_ ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había besado? Había sido el día anterior y aún así parecían años… ¿Cuándo empecé a extrañar su sensación en mi boca?

Su cuerpo estaba recargado en el auto y el mío pegado al de ella totalmente. Sus manos viajaron a mi cuello jalando mi cabeza más hacia ella, y mis manos tocaban y acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel. Nuestras bocas se abrieron paso y nuestras lenguas pronto se encontraron, nos devorábamos mutuamente.

La forma en la que ella movía su cuerpo en contra del mío simplemente me excitaba, sentía su pecho rozándose con el mío y sus caderas empujando las mías, en busca de fricción. De pronto me dieron ganas de romper el cristal del carro en el que estábamos para poder meterla allí.

Separé mi boca, y Sakura me observó curiosa, le devolví la mirada y le sonreí. Me agaché un poco para tomar sus piernas y poder levantarla, ella guardo un grito en mi pecho y la tomé estilo recién casados.

-Sasuke… ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó con duda. Reí por el tono de su voz.

-Shh…

Llegamos a mi carro, prácticamente corriendo… llegamos a la puerta y mis llaves cayeron de mi bolsillo.

-Maldita sea—Sakura rió por mi expresión, colocó una mano sobre mi pecho en señal para que esperara. Y ella se agachó para recoger las llaves, las levanto con lentitud mientras yo pedía a gritos que se apresurara. Con una sonrisa sabiendo que me desesperaba, introdujo la llave y lentamente fueron treinta segundos en mi cabeza—sí, si conté—hasta que por fin sonó el seguro. Y abrió la puerta.

La tomé de la cintura y la introduje al coche. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y le empecé a besar el cuello, mientras que con mi mano derecha la introducía debajo de su vestido.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué no vamos a la casa?—preguntó poniendo una mano sobre la mía, y exactamente la que subía por debajo de su vestido.

-¿Te parece que estoy a punto de encender el carro?—le pregunté con sarcasmo. Justo cuando iba a responder atrapé su boca, sus labios y su forma de besar me eran adictivos.

Acaricie su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y con cada reacción que provocaba en ella me excitaba más. En menos de minutos el auto pareció calentarse de repente, y nuestras respiraciones, el rocé de nuestros cuerpos y el sonido de nuestros labios al chocar parecía ser lo único que se escuchaba en el estacionamiento.

De su boca baje a su cuello, lo saboreaba y mordía a mi gusto. Después baje a su pecho, sobré la tela de su vestido bese su seno derecho.

-Sasuke… agh—hizo un sonido que quise interpretar como gemido.

-¡Tonto! ¡Sasuke! Cabrón ¿Dónde estás?—levante mi cabeza y divise a Naruto unos metros tras mi auto, gritando como el estúpido que es.

-Maldita sea—murmuré y me separe a regañadientes de Sakura.

Ella rápidamente se separó y empezó a acomodar la ropa.

Pero sin darnos cuenta la puerta del auto se abrió.

-Ah, así que aquí estab—

Naruto nos observo a ambos sin poder decir nada.

-Eh, mira aquí esta lo que estábamos b-buscando Sasuke—dijo Sakura sonriendo, levantando una hoja del piso de mi coche.

Suspiré, no teníamos que fingir de cualquier forma. Salí del coche y tomé a Sakura de la mano para sacarla del auto. Cuando estuvimos a fuera Sakura trató de soltarse por pena a Naruto pero no la deje, después de todo Naruto estaba más que enterado.

-Ah…—fue lo único que atinó a decir sin quitar la vista de nuestras manos.

-¿Para qué me querías?—le pregunté molesto.

-Yo… ah sí—recordó de nuevo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a nosotros y respiro hondo—Estaba a punto de salir con Hinata y necesito buena suerte.

-¿Y?—le pregunté recibiendo una mirada acusadora y un apretón de manos fuerte por parte de Sakura.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien Naruto, mi hermana me contó. Seguro te agrada su respuesta—le dijo sonriendo, Naruto la observó embelesado por unos momentos. Después como habiendo olvidado todo lo del auto corrió a su coche despidiéndose con la mano.

-Tú hermana está loca—afirmé. Recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sakura.

Después de un rato de ver el carro de Naruto, desde el momento en el que ese estúpido se subió hasta el momento en el que abandono el estacionamiento, no dijimos palabra. Simplemente lo observamos.

-Bien—dijo Sakura captando mi atención, volteé a verla y ella sonrió—. Me voy.

-¿Qué?—respondí inconscientemente.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y la tomé del brazo.

-¿A dónde?

-Dah, a la casa tonto—respondió riendo. La solté, pero entonces recordé algo.

-¿Y cómo te vas a ir?—le pregunté.

-En camión—respondió como si fuera lo más simple del planeta.

¿En camión?

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir sola en camión?—le pregunté, la respuesta era obvia. Era peligroso que una chica como _ella_ se subiera sola a un camión.

-No te preocupes _bebe—_dijo "bebe" en un tono meloso y de burla al mismo tiempo.

Se paró de puntas y cuando sentí que tocaba mis labios, vi como movía su cabeza a un costado y se acercaba a mi oído.

-No me voy a ir sola—respondió mordiendo mi lóbulo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo me podía provocar con tan simples movimientos?

-¿Con quién entonces?—pregunté recuperando mi compostura, aunque estaba seguro que ella sabía bien como me sentía.

-Con Andy—contestó, dando un paso hacia atrás y alejándose a paso veloz.

-¿Andy?—repetí desconcertado, pero no me escuchó Sakura, ya estaba lejos y sólo podía divisar su pequeña silueta saliendo del estacionamiento.

* * *

¡Y allí iba otra vez! ¿Por qué me tengo que comportar así cuando me entero que Sakura va a salir con alguien? _Maldita sea, _fue lo mismo con Chris, ¿Quién era ese tal Andy?

Escuché que tocaban a mi puerta, después de un "adelante" por mi parte, la persona entró. Espere a que dijera algo, pero al ver que no lo hacía levante mi mirada.

_Suigetsu_

¿Desde cuándo no lo veía? Desde el incidente con Ino, en la casa de Ino… me respondí.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?—le pregunté, el pareció sorprendido de que no estuviera desconcertado por su intromisión.

Entró por completo, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Caminó hacia mí, y sin previo aviso cogió una silla y se sentó frente a mí escritorio.

-Tiempo sin vernos—murmuró como para sí mismo.

-Sí, no me había dado cuenta que no habías venido a trabajar—admití levantando mi mirada de los papeles que fingía estar leyendo.

-Bueno… no te quise decir, porque no estábamos en buenos términos. Me mandaron a llamar de IBM para una conferencia. Nada nuevo.

Asentí, y lo miré por un rato.

-¿Sólo venías a decir eso?—le pregunté.

Suigetsu sonrió, ya decía yo que algo en él no cuadraba… esa estúpida sonrisa, no la había lucido desde que entro hasta ese momento. Cómo la odiaba a veces, y en ese momento de verdad la detestaba.

-No—contestó—. Quería hablar de Ino.

_Estupidez, _ya no hay nada que hablar sobre Ino.

* * *

-¡Sasuke!—me asusté un poco al escuchar aquel grito, volteé a mi derecha… ¿Desde cuándo Jacob me saludaba tan efusivamente?

Enarqué una ceja al observar cómo me miraba.

Acababa de llegar a mi casa después de una larga y nada productiva conversación con Suigetsu, ya eran las doce de la noche y llega este hombre a gritar a mi oído cuando acababa de entrar al lobby aún con mi portafolio en mano… no, ya no estaba en mi mano, estaba en el suelo por el susto que me había pegado el viejo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?—pregunté de mala gana.

-Nada, sólo quería preguntarte…

-¿Qué?

-Quería preguntar si habías aprobado que se contrataran más personas.

¿Más personas? ¿Para qué queremos más personal si sólo vivimos tres personas en la casa? De hecho tenemos personas de más, debería considerar despedir a gente innecesaria.

-No—negué observando con cuidado al viejo.

-Ah, bueno… me voy—y con eso Jacob se dio la vuelta y salió del lobby sin decir nada más. ¿Más personal?

Negué con la cabeza, evitando que me preocupara por cosas innecesarias y chismes de empleados. Camine hacia mi cuarto, subí las escaleras y cuando iba a entrar escuche algo… o alguien. Unas risas, provenientes del pasillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a averiguar, después de caminar unos pasos pude identificar la risa; Sakura.

Me quede frente a su puerta preguntándome ¿Por qué se estaba riendo? Pero Sakura era tan loca, que no era difícil imaginarla riéndose ella sola. Sin hesitación me di la vuelta.

-Andy, que atrevimiento—palabras salieron de ese cuarto provenientes de la boca a la que acababa de besar hace unos momentos… ¿Andy?

Sin dudar regresé unos pasos y abrí la puerta.

Allí estaba Sakura sentada en la cama en cunclillas mirándome fijamente, y frente a ella estaba… una sirvienta que me observaba con el seño fruncido.

-¿Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura— ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… venía a verte—dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, algo que no fue muy sensato pensando que estaba una sirviente enfrente.

-Ah… bueno, te quiero presentar a alguien—adelantó Sakura— ella es Andy, la acabo de contratar como mi mucama personal, ¿No es linda?

Ella era Andy, no, más importante, Andy era _ella. Ella _no él. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué me llevo por impulsos?

-¿Sasuke?—me llamó Sakura al ver que no le estaba prestando atención.

-Ah sí.

-¿Si qué?

-Sí a lo que sea que dijiste—respondí algo molesto.

-Ah, a que si es bonita. Claro que sí, Andy es súper linda, también divertida por ello la contrate—rió Sakura.

-Mejor los dejo—habló por primera vez Andy—con permiso.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro y Sakura me observó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Andy, era el chico con el que te viniste en el camión—deduje, y Sakura enarcó una ceja.

-¿Chico? Nunca dije que fuera chico.

Después de lo que dijo hubo un silencio incomodo, incomodo para mí, porque ella parecía estarlo disfrutando bastante. _Maldita sea_, estaba sonriendo… estaba sonriendo, y esa sonrisa era de malicia.

-Con razón entraste así, pensaste que Andy era un chico y te pusiste… celoso—dijo simplemente.

-No es verdad—negué.

-Claro que sí—agregó sonriendo bajándose de la cama y caminando hacia mí.

-Bueno, si hablamos de celos. Tú me hiciste una escena porque Yone me había besado—le dije ganando mi seguridad de nueva cuenta. Pero lejos de parecer enojada, parecía segura.

-Lo admito.

-¿Qué?—articule con dificultad.

-Admito que estaba celosa—bien eso era un comienzo—.Ahora tú admítelo.

-¿Qué admito?—pregunté con molestia.

-Admite que estabas celoso de Andy.

Bufé y me acerqué a Sakura.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué hablas mucho?—le pregunté antes de tomar posesión de sus labios de una manera feroz. Lamí, succione, mordí, chupe y besé sus labios. No me cansaría, nunca.

La tiré a la cama y besé su cuello sin delicadeza, mientras que mi mano paseaba por sus piernas.

Un sonido hizo que nos detuviéramos.

Del otro lado de la puerta se había caído algo muy pesado ya que había sonado.

-Lo tiraste de nuevo—se quejó la voz del otro lado, una sirvienta.

-Bueno, no es fácil cargarlo—respondió un hombre también trabajador.

Tocaron la puerta, y mis ojos cruzaron con los de Sakura.

-¿Sí?—habló Sakura.

-Señorita Sakura, ¿Necesita usted cobertores?

-No, gracias—contestó la pelirosa suspirando al escuchar cómo se alejaban.

-¿Por qué te preocupan tanto?—le pregunté.

-¿Por qué no te preocupan?—contraatacó.

Suspiré y me tire a un lado de ella sobre la cama, ella tenía razón, lo nuestro era prohibido no podíamos arriesgarnos ni a que los sirvientes lo supieran, a pesar de que ya unas nos habían descubierto… no podíamos arriesgarnos a protagonizar los chismes de los plebeyos. Pero aún así… cuando estaba con Sakura, que nos descubrieran no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Volteé a mi derecha, Sakura estaba acostada dándome la espalda, probablemente pensando lo mismo que yo sobre los sirvientes y los chismes.

-Sakura—la llamé en voz calma, ella giró su cuerpo para encararme.

-¿Sí?—preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Te gusto?—le pregunté mirándola a los ojos, ella se sorprendió un poco por mi pregunta pero contestó.

-Sí Sasuke, creo que lo sabes bien—dijo un poco apenada.

-Tú también me gustas, y quiero proponerte algo…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con terror.

-No te asustes, no es nada malo.

Sakura relajó su expresión y me hizo una señal para que continuara.

-Bien, quiero que hagamos un pacto. Tú no podrás besar, tocar, acariciar, abrazar, etcétera a nadie más, que no sea yo.

-¿Disculpa? Que trato tan injusto. No entiendo como no quieras que tenga algo con alguien, y tú si puedas.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma no pensaba tener nada con nadie que no fueras tú—agregué con sinceridad. Ella sonrió y me besó.

-Sasuke…

La miré a los ojos al escuchar mi nombre.

-Hoy habló Fugaku—soltó, mirándome expectante de mi reacción.

No es como que hubiera olvidado que Sakura estaba saliendo con mi padre, sí es que a eso se le podía llamar saliendo. No lo había olvidado, era algo que tenía muy presente siempre que estaba con ella, pero Fugaku no era para ella. Incluso ella lo sabía, el sentimiento que tiene hacia él, es meramente de cariño, cariño no es atracción. Es algo inconfundible, algo que no podía cambiar Fugaku.

-¿Y qué pasó?—pregunté.

-Parece que regresara pronto—dijo esto mirando al techo, totalmente perdida, seguramente no sabía qué hacer. Sin hesitación me acerqué a ella y la abracé, dejando que su cabeza se escondiera en el hueco de mi cuello y recargando mi barbilla en su cabeza.

-Hable con Suigetsu—Sakura se separó de mi agarre y preguntó con la mirada—Bien, oficialmente mí relación mía con Ino está terminada, me mandó una carta con Suigetsu. Según esto porque ella no siente que yo tenga la madurez suficiente de hablar con ella cara a cara.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí, hacía tiempo que nuestra relación ya estaba terminada, a demás dudo que Ino esté sufriendo, tiene a Suigetsu. Y él la puede proteger y querer más que yo.

Sakura se volvió a acurrucar en mi cuello, y a abrazarme respirando debajo de mí oído.

Sonreí, me gustaba tanto tenerla en mis brazos, y pensar que Fugaku nunca la tuvo ni _tendrá_ así. Exacto ni tendrá, porque por más que lo pienso… no hay manera en que yo deje que él la tenga. No es que yo me la merezca más que a nadie pero soy tan egoísta que no dejaría a Sakura con alguien más, aunque fuera mejor para ella. No podría.

-Eres mía—le dije sin pensarlo, Sakura no respondió porque al parecer ya estaba dormida. Agradecí aquello, porque aún cuando Sakura ya sabía mis sentimientos por ella, hacer cosas innecesarias sólo afectaba mi imagen. O más bien ego.

* * *

Bien Acabó este capítulo. Lo subo porque prometí que si ganaba México contra Francia actualizaría, esté capítulo también va por el partido contra Argentina, ojala ganemos. *Suspiro* Bueno, si gana México actualizo nuevamente! Va? Jeje

Ok, aquí está el cap. Sasuke ya admitió que le gusta Sakura, igual Sakura admitió que le gusta Sasuke, y por fin ya tocaron el tema de Fugaku! Pero todo lento, poco a poco. Respondo a sus comentarios el lunes porque… ya es noche y mañana no podré tocar la compu, lo siento, pero de que los contesto! Los contesto! Los adoro, gracias por leer!

Ah y a los que preguntaron por la virginidad de Sakura, creo que fue obvio no? Jaja No era virgen. Pero eso se verá en los siguientes caps.

Déjenme un review por favor, es mi comida por escribir, y es en serio jaja de eso vivo!


End file.
